KID: Til Balance Shifts
by Barbiegirl 22
Summary: Katherine is back to find out that the Overtakers have moved from Disneyland to California Adventure. A long with her friends she has to save the park from destuction. This is the sequal to KID in Me so please read that first.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I still own Kid! And I still don't own Disney, Pixar, or The Kingdom Keepers (the third one comes out tomorrow!)**

**A.N.: Hey every one I'm back! Here is Kid's again! So if you haven't read the KID in Me please go read it before you read this cause you will have no idea what the heck I'm writing about.**

KID: Til Balance Shifts

Chapter 1: California Adventure

I finished placing the miniature of Ariel and Eric behind their castel keeping my promise to Ariel that she would have legs. No one knew I was doing this but what they knew wouldn't hurt them, unless you're talking about the Overtakers. I walked away from the Storybook Land Canal Boats and towards the entrance to the big green building. It was time to go to work, another day in the life of me.

I sat in my office after another meeting for the World of Color which was behind schedule due to technical difficulties. Ariel was getting her first actual ride next year and the progress on that was going great. Cars Land was on its way but still a big dirt lot and the Silly Symphony Swings were set to open up in a couple of months. If you're wondering what I'm talking about I'm talking about the newest attractions in Disney's California Adventure. They were being built at the time to expand the smaller park into a bigger one. Even though I spent most of my time at Disneyland I was still in charge of Disney's California Adventure. I waited through the meeting discussing the success for Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas and New Year. My Fantasmic show was brought up occasionally saying how it was a great success and how it should be permanent, but my answer was always no. That show was meant to stop the Overtakers and it served it's purpose but that was the only time I was doing it, unless I had to defeat them again.

The meeting ended after discussing more things about Disneyland Resort. I walked to my office which was across the way from the meeting room. I sat down at the big desk that Wayne had found for me and was given to me by one of my relatives. It was Walt's old desk and now it was mine. I started going through my emails to see if I had gotten anything back from Lisa on the book. Wayne had talked me into making a book about my adventures in Disneyland, he said it would get me and the team some more belief so in case worse came to worse we were set.

I heard some foot steps come into my office, I could smell the person had English toffee fresh from the Main Street Candy store. I could almost taste the caramel and nuts with the chewy center melting in my mouth. Only one person would bring me one of my favorite candies to the office, it was Wayne.

Wayne happened to be the bearer of bad news, and my legal guardian. I could sense his light blue eyes percing the back of my skull as I typed something to Lisa about the book. "What's up Wayne? I thought you were checking out Walt Disney World Resort for mishaps in the DHIs," I said to the old white haired man.

"I was until I heard that we were having some problems at Disney's California Adventure," he said.

"Wayne, there are always problems in that park. The rides break down all the time," I said with my back to him in the big leather chair while I continued to type on my computer.

"There are more to those problems then you think."

"What do you mean by that Wayne?" I said turning to face him in my chair.

"I mean that there is something going on in California Adventure that is related to the Halloween incident."

"So we have an OT in Cali? I didn't think they would come back this soon," I spun all the way around in my chair. Dang I had enough trouble getting them out of the park last time. There are still to many things for me to worry about right now with the Overtakers. I had the book, Disney in general, and how I'm suddenly a celebrity when I walked into the park. I pulled on my hair and then started twisting the crown or should I say necklace in my fingers. I pulled my long blonde hair out of my blue eyes and looked at Wayne in my business mode. "I need a that candy that's in your hand, I'll call up the DHIs to see if we can get a contract going for Cali and we already have the monitors set up for the park so that's good. I'll bring this up at tomorrow's meeting and I'll be in the park tonight,"

"It's a good thing that book is coming out tomorrow," Wayne said.

"Yeah," I said. One more thing to worry about.

"You need to be in the park ASAP and you wont have your team with you."

" I know that Wayne, most of them are in Disneyland. So I'll get a new team going tonight." he walked out of the room doing one of his infamous disappearing acts. Great I'm back to to being Princess Kid in a whole new kingdom.

I looked at the clock which now read seven o'clock. I was on the phone for at least two hours talking to the DHIs about the new contract and getting them approved at the same time. I turned off my computer and walked down stairs and out of the building. I got on a golf cart to Disneyland and off to my appartment. As soon I had walked up the stairs. I walked to my room and my tired head hit the pillow letting me drift off into a new adventure.

* * *

I appeared inside the opening of the park and started to walk to the central of Sunshine Plaza looking around for any signs of danger. The trees swayed in the wind and the water spilled over the wall making a beautiful wave.. I stood there for a minute looking to my left to see Hollywood Pictures Backlot and Golden State to my right. I tried to think where I could get the most information an turned towards Hollywood Pictures Backlot. There were hundred of characters back here someone would have to know something.

I walked down the street that had pavement that seemed to glitter while rim lights seemed to shine brighter then the old fashion street lights. I went to the back of the lot to find two huge monsters holding a little one while they looked for something. They looked scared as the blue one held on to the little purple one while the round green one seemed to be complaining about something. I recognized them immediately as Sully, Bo, and Mike. I approached them carefully knowing that they were probably looking for Randal. I walked over to them quietly looking for any sign of the camouflaging lizard. I calmed myself into a state of balance and let my powers do the rest. I felt each movement in the area looking for the attacker I finally realized where he was a second too late. He was behind me an in an instant. His hands wrapped around my neck and I was soon gasping for air. Why is it always me, wait maybe it's because I'm the good guy here.

"Well, well, Sullivan I didn't know you brought another one to Monstropolis," Randal sneered.

"He didn't bring me here I just walked in here you idiot," I coked out.

"So you must be the one my boss is looking for." While he was speaking I was focusing on getting out of his scaley arms. I focused on the belief of good and soon I was glowing with an aura of good. "Ah!" Randal screamed. He let go of me letting me get air. I thought of him all tied up and as always the bad guy was in shackles in a second. I thought of a stick perfect for Bo and then said, "Hey Bo! Look it's a giant lizard pinata, if you wack him hard enough candy might come out!" She escaped out of Sully's furry grasp and was whacking Randal senseless.

I walked over to the two and said, "You guys ok?"

"Yes, but the question is who are you?"

"My name is," I started only to her a yell from above that screamed, "Hit the deck kid!" I immediately went to the ground covering my head. A boy flew over my head and knocked out the two monsters with the flat side of his sword. I got up off the ground when I realized my flying best friend was the one who had made the call.

"Are we alsays going to run into each other like this?" Peter Pan asked me hovering a foot off the ground.

"What me getting attacked by a good guy and you almost killing them?"

"No me saving you from it," he said like he had done some heroic deed.

"Saving me from what? Cause if you were here to save me you're a few minutes too late. Plus you knocked out the wrong monster. The tow you hit are actually pretty funny," I said as I shook the massive forms of Sully and Mike.

"Uh huh," he said staring at me in disbelief. "So what brings you to these parts any way?"

"Balance has shifted and this is where they are now," I said looking at the figures to see that the bump on the head should have worn off by now and I think they had fainted.

"By they you mean the Overtakers,"

"No Peter, the cute little fuzzy bunnies that want to attack us. Yes, the Overtakers who else want to destroy Disney?" I got up and walked away from the still bodies and thought of them waking up as soon as I had walked away and Randal locked up in his ride. I walked away with Peter following me.

"Someone's not in a good mood," Peter said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out."

"Bout what?"

"Overtakers, Disney, finding a new team."

"What do you mean new team?"

"Peter, not every one on the old team is in this park, like Indy and Jack. This is one adventure they aren't going to be in."

"But I'm on the team right?"

"Well yeah, who else would I have for sky duty? Plus Pete you're my right hand guy," I said punching his shoulder playfully. We did a round around the park finding nothing out of the ordinary or at least in Peter's words until we almost go flatten by by something.

"He took the red one!"

"Who did Peter?" I asked.

"Stitch," he said.

"What do you mean red one? There's no red space cruiser here," I said as a car shot passed us again.

"No but there is a red car."

"You mean Lightning McQueen?" The car speed by again the car screaming while a little fluffy ball of blue laughed inside of it. I thought of the car stopping and then Stitch floating out of the car window. Stitch hung suspended in mid air as he squirmed to get out of my hold on him. "Apoligize to him now Stitch!"

"No."

"Yes or else water,"

"Fine, Me sorry for driving you fast car."

"There you see that wasn't so hard." I was going to say something to Lightning but he had already drove away with out even saying thank you. Big shot race car. Stitch looked at me and picked his nose with his tongue.

"You wouldn't," Peter said.

"Come on he could help."

"How?"

"Come on Peter I see potential in him."

"Fine, just as long as he doesn't eat Tink."

"Hey Stitch you wana help us defeat the Overtakers?"

"Ok," he said. And that was the first new addition to our team. I could see the sun rising over the horizon signaling it was time to go.

* * *

I woke up in my bed and stared at the ceiling. Last night I had achieved at least something. I got Stitch as a team member and I had some info too. The Overtakers were back and they had gotten some new recruits too. Also had another piece of info, my life had just gotten a whole lot crazier.

**A.N.: Thank you for reading the first chapter of Til Balance Shifts. And there will be more soon, so for all of you who have read the first book of Kid you know that I take suggestions in the form of review so any chars, rides, ideas that you have I will try to add them into the story. So please review and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Barbie =D**


	2. California Here We Come

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Disney, the Kingdom Keepers, or Pixar. I do own KID, Lisa, Jacky, and her friends.**

Chapter 2: California Here We Come

I was dressed and ready to go and was walking to another fun session of meeting time. Life just seems to be getting better. The meeting lasted what seemed like an eternity, because I had to convince the guys that the Daylight Holographic Imaging, Disney Hosts Interactive, or DHIs if you didn't want to say those long words, were needed in Disney's California Adventure Park. It eventually came down to that it was an easy fix and it would help us get more people in there with the construction, so in other words yes. They were set to open in a week after the recordings were done.

After the meeting I sprinted towards Disneyland. I ran towards the Main Street Bookstore as fast as my legs could carry me. I sat down at a table piled high with books taking out my Mickey Pen. And looked at the long line of fans that awaited me to sign their copy of the book. "You're late," Lisa said.

"Meeting."

"Can't you cut the meeting short?"

"No, this one was important," I said to the woman in her late twenties. Her green eyes seemed to question my answer as her shoulder length brown hair that framed her face making her stare all the more intense.

"What was so important that your own book had to wait?"

"DHIs, and the fate of California Adventure," I said smiling as a little girl walked up and handed me her copy of the book. "So what's your name?"

"Annie, can you sign this for me please?"

"Yeah sure no prob, and do you want me to sign it with my full or nick name," I said as I wrote out her name.

"Kid please. And is it true, the book I mean?"

"Depends on what you think," I said as I handed her back the book.

It went on like this for quite some time. I got asked a question about my life and I signed the book and did it again for the next person. It was repetitive and it was getting boring at times cause it was always the same questions. Did anyone have any originality here? It was only a few hours more of this until I heard a voice that said, "On average how many corn dogs do you eat in a day? Cause by this book it looks like that's all you eat."

"No on occasion I eat the chicken nuggets from Tomorrowland Terrace," I said jokingly to the blonde little girl that stood before me. Her brown eyes shined at me and we could probably pass for sisters on the rare occasion. She new all about my problems in this book for she was the first one to hear them cause she was my first friend that was human when I became Kid.

"So how's it going Kat?" Jacky said.

"Fine, I guess."

"OT again?"

"In Cali."

"Well good luck with that. On better subjects do you want to go on Space with me and the guys?"

"Jacky I can't I've got to do some stuff in California Adventure after this I'm sorry but I'll hang out with you as soon as I can."

"Kay then. Thanks for the John Hancock," she said as she ran off with her friends to Space Mountain. I wish I could have gone with them I really wanted to but I had to get a better layout of the park before tonight. Still the last half and hour ticked by as I stared at the clock. Why did time seem to slow down when you wanted it to speed up? That's when I heard a familiar voice, "So now we all have books," Finn Whitman said.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I said. As I grabbed his arm and shoved him under the table. He had no glow about him and he had no disguise on at all. I noticed a few kids on the other side of the street. Looking at us there were six in total all of them were wearing hats glasses and huge jackets that were not the best choice for this weather.

"Ow," he said hitting his head on the table. Then I heard the start of the fandimonium. The screams for everyone's favorite DHI sounded like an alarm. As Finn came out from under the table.

"Follow my lead," I said as the screaming girls came over.

"OMG I need to get an autograph and pic with him!" a fan girl said.

"Sorry but he's not the real deal. He's actually not even suppose to be out here due to his new opening in Disney's California Adventure," I said. He repeated a few of his lines and said a few of them right after one another to make it sound like he had a glitch.

"Really prove it's him," she said hands on her hips. I thought of him as a hologram glowing, his voice all electronic, and not being able to walk like a normal person due to a glitch in the software I was still working on. I passed my hand right through his head and wiggled it around a little bit.

"See glitchy DHI. He's not even in costume. But if you want to meet the real Fin Whitman I heard he's staying at Disney's Grand Californian Hotel and Spa. So if you hurry up you might be able to catch the real Finn Whitman and the other DHIs arriving there," I said with false enthusiasm. The crowd dispersed and started running out of Disneyland. I looked back to Lisa and she shooed me away. So I imagined myself and the rest of the Finn's group into the apartment.

We arrived in the apartment above the firehouse all in one piece. The group started taking off their disguises. I looked strait at Finn while he smiled sheepishly at me. I knew he wanted to know how I did it. But instead of answering him I flipped him off his feet and levitated him upside down. "Has anyone ever told you you're crazy!" I said.

"Insane, never crazy," he replied.

"You're so lucky it was me who caught you. If it was another cast member I would have to take your passes away and find some inexperienced people to play the DHIs and we don't have that kind of time."

"So are you going to let me down from here cause all the blood's rushing to my head."

"What do you think Finn? You just almost got yourself caught by the fandamonium."

"The fandamonium?"

"Screaming people who want your autograph Finn. And you of all people should know to be more cautious, especially since you are the most popular DHI. Isn't like ten times worse when you walk around your town?"

"Ok. So I can't walk outside my own house without someone wanting to take a picture with me, I just didn't think the fans would already be here."

"You need to think Finn or else we are going to be in trouble. And we don't want Wayne going MIA again that would be bad."

"How do you know about that?"

"I know everything about Disney. I've been practicing my powers a lot, how else do you think I made you go all clear?"

"I can achieve all clear by myself."

"But I can achieve it for you faster and keep you in it longer without you thinking about it?" I said as I flipped him on to the couch gently enough for him not to break the antique couch.

"So you've been practicing."

"I had to or else I can get so much power that I can kill someone. I have to have control or else. And I have to store my energy in stuff sometimes to keep from getting to much power."

"Sounds like fun. So why are we here again?" Maybeck asked.

"Philby, would you care to enlighten Maybeck on the ride abnormalities?" I asked.

"Tower of Terror went beyond it normal speed breaking one of conveyance motor. California Screamin' failed to stop at and kept riders on board for a half an hour. The list goes on but we have seen the same thing when we had Overtaker problems," Philby said.

"And why is it whenever there's an Overtaker we get called in?" Maybeck asked.

"Because not only do the parks get more customers but you guys know what you're doing most of the time and you can crack Wayne's riddles . Plus Wayne picked you each for your skills some which might be useful this time."

"This time, you say that like this isn't the end," Charlene said.

"You guys haven't figured it out yet."

"Figured out what?" Finn asked.

"Without good there isn't evil, so if evil isn't in Disneyland anymore..."

"There is no more good," Willa added.

"So now that we got that cleared, what color hair do you guys want?"

"Do you have any idea how weird that sounded?" Maybeck asked.

"Well I was hoping you guys would be over weird by now cause of who you are."

"But on my scale that was weird," Maybeck said.

"And on my scale I can only do with one fan girl crowd a day cause all of us have to take a wig, glasses, and a hat."

It was a half an hour later that we were all walking through the gates of Disney's California Adventure Park all wearing various colors of wigs. None of us actually looked like we usually did, but that was a good thing. You see each of us had an image, like me I wouldn't be caught dead in a mini skirt, thus the reason I had on a short black wig with a mini skirt and t-shirt that looked to be name brand instead of the usual Disney print. I swear if I didn't help them get into costume I would have never even thought that these were the DHIs and the Fairlies. Not only did it help keep the fans away but if I couldn't even recognize myself then the Overtakers wouldn't know it was us either.

We were in the middle of Sunshine Plaza looking around. This place was 55 acres of stuff all relating to California. The place that I was standing in right now was made to look like a postcard picture in sunny California, the place where Walt got his first big break. We all crowded around the map looking at what we needed to find.

"So there are four area that we haven't checked and eight of us," Finn said.

"Most of these rides we should be familiar with, most of them are in one of the parks at home," Philby added even Mr. Encyclopedia was giving me a run for my Disney Dollars.

"We split up into groups of two, go on every ride and be careful," I said.

"Why do we always have to be careful?" Maybeck added.

"Cause when I was here last I got choked by a six legged chameleon, any more reason why we should be careful? And who ever is on Hollywood Back Lot make sure to check out Disney Animation. All of us should have fake names in case we get caught, and every one has a phone here right?" I asked. Jess and Amanda both put there hands up signaling no phones. I handed them a couple of phones out of my back pack thinking of the ones Wayne meant to give to the girls. "Wayne told me to give these to you two. All the numbers are programed in so be careful of any numbers that don't show up with a name."

"Why do we need fake names?" Charlene asked.

"In case some one thinks he knows us, we need to act totally unlike ourselves but don't draw attention to your self either," I said.

"So what's yours," Finn who now looked weird with blonde hair asked.

"Izzy Yensid, anymore pointless questions before we move on? Oh and meet back here by seven unless we need to get back earlier," I said.

We split up into teams of Finn and Amanda to Hollywood Back Lot, Willa and Philby to Condor Flats and Grialey Peaks Recreational Area of Golden State, Maybeck and Jess to "a bug's land" and Pacific Wharf, leaving me and Charlene to Paradise Pier. We walked our separate ways trying to find the best places to hide for an Overtaker. Charlene, now Carli, was wearing Bermudas and a t-shirt while her brown wig was pulled trough the hat giving her a loose pony tail. We walked over the bridge that held Ariel's Grotto restaurant and went on to California Screamin'. I went to the front and got two Single Rider passes.

"Ok we are not going to sit together with these but we can get on the ride in a few minutes. We need to use this ride to see everything in the park that is what you are going to be concentrating on, I'm going to check out if the _our friends _have been on this ride or if they plan to," I said.

We walked into the handicap entrance of the ride going up and down the elevators leading to the other side of the platform. There were floor tiles missing on the second elevator and tons of people had wrote on them. There was writing everywhere I wonder who had to clean that up. The elevator doors opened and we were asked to fill the empty seats. We got into each of our seats and started to look at our surroundings. Our wigs were secure on our heads, I had thought ahead.

The ride started like usual but there was something different that I couldn't place my finger on. I observed the structure and I noticed if anyone was going to get captured this is where they would be hidden especially in the scream tunnels. There was six thousand feet of track made of mostly steel that could have endless possibilities for the Overtakers this was a death trap just waiting for us.

We exited the ride in a hurry meeting at the exit. "So what did you find out?" Charlene asked.

"Besides the fact this thing is our friends kind of time out center, nothing. But we might want to steer clear of it."

"I found out that you can see most of the park from up here so it would be a great vantage point."

"Too bad they have cameras every where."

"So where to now?"

"Every other ride on Paradise Pier."

We went on everything in Paradise Pier. The lines were alright on most things like Mickey's Fun Wheel, but thank god for Single Rider. The line for Toy Story Mania was insane but we got on in twenty minutes instead of fifty. Every thing looked like it should but we got an idea of where the cameras were in general and how the temperature was on each ride. It was a long process but we finally finished by five.

I texted everyone asking if they were done with their area's and we all got a yes except from Amanda and Finn saying that the Aladdin show didn't end for another thirty minutes. Everyone else besides decided to meet at the Pacific Warf to get some food. it wasn't long before each of us had a tortilla and a piece of sourdough bread and eating the free food.

We waited the half and hour for Finn and Amanda before discussing what we had found. It wasn't a lot in truth. We knew that that this park was like a place where every villain Disney had ever created was here and not only that there were millions of places they could hide that were temperature controlled. We all knew that this was going to be hard and we didn't even know what the heck they wanted here.

We walked back to the apartment seeing no sign of Wayne we all just grabbed what ever food was in the refrigerator and found a place to sleep and let our minds get some rest. To bad that wasn't what was going to happen to us tonight.

**AN: The good news is that I read the new Kingdom Keepers book and thanks to what Pearson said Indy and Jack are going to be in this adventure along with the rest of the team and some new additions. So please review I want to know what you guys think and if you want to see any rides, characters, food, etc., I will try to put them in. So pretty please with sugar on top review.**

**Barbie =D **


	3. Night Time Trouble

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Disney, Pixar, Indiana Jones, and The Kingdom Keepers. I do own Kid, Jacky, Jacky's friends, Jacky's mom, and Lisa.**

Chapter 3: Night Time Trouble

I woke up in Sunshine Plaza seeing the DHIs starting to assemble. Finn was already there so I went up to him.

"Finn, your team take Golden State and we'll take the rest," I said.

"Why Golden State?"

"Biggest part of the park. Also pay attention to Grizzly Peaks, it's the coldest place besides the projection room on Soarin' Over California."

"Got it and look into The Twilight Zone's Tower of Terror, seems like the perfect place for villains to hang," he said. They soon left as I waited for my team to arrive.

I soon saw my team walking towards me or at least all the animated ones. I smiled as they joined me in the middle of the plaza. I smiled at them and as soon as I was about to speak there was a tap on my shoulder I instinctively looked around the opposite shoulder that was tapped, knowing the stupid old trick, to see Jack and Indy. It took me all of three seconds to wrap my arms around them while millions of questions filled my mind. "How?" I asked.

"Walt wanted us characters to have fun at night, so we can roam from park to park." Indy said.

"We heard that the nasties were here now so we came to fight something," Jack said. I smiled at the two guys. Indiana Jones and Jack Sparrow may have been total opposites in some ways but now they were the best of friends thanks to our little adventures. Life and death situations can do that to people.

"Ok, you guys all know Stitch here. He hasn't been evil in a while and he wants to help. He's part of the team now. The DHIs are covering Golden State so Ariel, Mulan, Mushu, and Simba, I want you to take a look around Paradise Pier. You know the drill. The rest of us will take Hollywood Pictures Back Lot. So lets move out," I said to the group as we split up.

We walked down the boulevard and as always the street sparkled like diamonds. All the signs were light up with neon and the art deco scene was amazing. I turned to the guys, " Jack, Indy, you go take a look around Muppet Vision. Stitch, Peter and I are going to Disney Animation. Meet at the Tower of Terror in one hour." We went our separate ways both of our mini teams looking to take down any Overtakers we see.

We walked into the huge blue art deco building. The walls to the entrance were blue and with white fancy letters spelling out "Once upon a time..." we walked into the main area of the building with branches out to Turtle Talk with Crush, Animation Academy, Character Close-Up, and the Sorcerer's Worksop. The huge screens near the roof of the building were playing scenes from the Hunchback of Notre Dame where the festival of fools was starting to begin. There were characters every where in here. Some were in masks others with their face painted all dressed up for a part. "Peter take Stitch and go to Animation and Character Close-Up, and if you have time talk to Crush. I'll take the Sorcerer's Workshop." They went off to the left towards Animation while I went forward towards to workshop having the push my way through the crowd.

It took me a while to finally get through the crowd and down the ramp into the Mirror's room. There were a few forms of animations for the guests to experiment with but this place was not the happy place that it was in the day, now it was a place were every animated character ever created lurked. I walked through the place looking for any sign of evil or ways that the Overtakers could destroy Disney. My eyes scoped out the room only to fall on one object in particular, the magic mirror. I stepped up to the large mirror hanging above me. "Hello Mirror." A sudden burst of flame erupted inside the mirror revealing a face.

"A smiling face awakens me

how can I assist thee?" I could have asked him any question but the words seemed to spill out of my mouth.

"Mirror mirror try not to miss

tell me why I was chosen for this."

"You're brave, true, and care for all

you could only stop us once and for all."

"You're a villain?" I said getting out of the rhyme.

"Just a slave in the mirror no choice for me

For heroics or villainy," and as suddenly as he appeared he vanished.

"Great! I should've asked him about the Overtakers!"

I walked out of the room and into the Beast's Library. Books lined every wall and a huge fireplace was at the opposite end of the room with a rose on top. This place could be a dark cave or a welcoming place it seemed to change every second. The chairs with the big open books waied for someone to take the character personality test. Every book but the handicap book had a chair. But there was one chair near the fireplace sunken into the wall. I examined the chair before I sat down on it. The red velvet with the wood seemed harmless or at least that was what I thought before I sat in the chair. Before I knew it I was on the other side of the wall in a dark room with no lights.

The darkness surrounded me as I tried to get my bearings. I looked around in the dark looking for any signs of attack. I couldn't see a thing though, it was to dark here like someone was purposely trying to keep out the light. I thought of light and soon my body was glowing, not what I wanted so I focused on the orb of light I usually used as a flashlight. The glow lit up the room as I looked around to see characters and cast members in the cages. These poor people were prisoners to the evil that was now active here. I stared at the heavy duty master locks. These things were such a pain to unlock without a key. I know I've tried, but we are not here to discuss my criminal record.

I thought of all the locks opening and they did just that. Soon I was waking up the cast members and sending them to their cars, making them think they had just fallen asleep before they left the parking lot. I then started helping the characters out of here. The weird thing was that these characters were not just any characters they were all heros, fighters that would stop at nothing for the good of the people. I helped them out of the cages getting them out of the library that used to be their prison. Most of them left as quick as they could but one stayed behind and he bowed to me in a way that a humble servant would bow to his queen. "Thank you for freeing me your grace," the fox clad in green know as Robin Hood said.

"You are welcome Robin but I am no different then you. There is no need to treat me like royalty," I said to him as I started out of the library. "If you like you can come with me. I might need some help in this next room. Who knows what Ursula has waiting for me." He followed me out of the library and into the sea witch's cave.

Robin followed me into the dark room. The purple rock and lighting seemed all the more ominous as we walked though. The lights that moved like water above us looked like it wanted our lives, but even with that it was to quiet in here. I could feel her here I just didn't know where she was. I stopped in my tracks and let the Disney take over. I bet my eyes were the sapphire blue that signified that I was letting me and Disney be one and the blue glow radiated around me.

"Robin, give me an arrow," I said. He handed me one and I felt my power radiate around the arrow letting it levitate in the air awaiting my command.

I finally spotted her glowing like a person through infrared goggles. The arrow flew straight towards her but grazed her arm just as I wanted it to opening the wound that Eric had made in her movie. I saw the witch came out of the shadows she had encased herself in. "Well, well what do you know. The princess decides to come to me. Looking for some help you poor unfortunate soul?" she asked evilly.

"Sorry but I'm actually grateful for what I have. There is one question though," I said.

"Really child go on I don't have all day," she said over her pot of boiling goo.

"Why did you kidnap them?"

"Ah. So you released the poisoners did you?"

"Um, yeah one is standing right next to me. Plus I don't see anyone else who is going to release them or that would have been taken care of already."

"Well you can join them in your own cage."

"No thanks, I think I'll just put you back where you belong."

"But don't you see child this is where I belong."

"Not really," I said as I zapped her back into the silver screen. Robin stood there frozen looking at me and the spot where Ursula just was.

"Well, come on we don't have all the time in the world. My magic doesn't work forever especially when we're in her domain," I said grabbing his arm and leading him into the mass of characters.

The festival had continued on and the crowd was thick I had already lost sight of Robin Hood. The costumes varied in colors and looked like a mosaic rainbow it the mush that they were now. I was in the thick of it and the doors out were on the opposite side of the room to where the exit was. There was no way out but to go through the crowd. I tried shoving myself through the crowds to get out of here only to have Coplin stop me. "Hello there princess leaving so soon? The Festival of Fools has just begun," he said.

"Yeah, I've got to go no time for jests."

"Why don't you just stay for a bit and enjoy yourself. Take a break from saving everyone."

"Nah, got places to go things to do."

"Gut this is the Festival of Fools," he said gesturing around him, "this only happens once a year."

"Yeah, still got places to go and people to see."

"But I know where to find who you're looking for."

"Where are they then?"

"Where is who?"

"Ok Coplin I have no time for these games I'm outa here," I said and thought of the front of the Tower of Terror.

I was in front of the iron gate. It was very ominous as I stared at the tower I could feel the cold rattling through me. My team wasn't here so I must be late. They must have went in without me. I let the crown take over and I could fell that they were inside. I stepped inside the metal gates and walked through the big doors and into the deserted lobby of the hotel. There were cobwebs every were and every thing was left as if everyone had just been removed out of this hotel. I walked towards the library where the door was open. I started to look around the room trying to remember where the button to open the other doors was. Suddenly the front doors closed and I was trapped int the dark room. A bolt of lightning flashed and the T.V. turned on. It started its routine of the Twilight Zone start up, "You have now entered a dimension of sound..." it continued on with the rest of its skit. Then towards the end it said "Kid, you have now just entered, the Twilight Zone." My necklace flashed a bright green, "So now you tell me!" I said before some thing hit me in the back of the head and everything went black.

I opened my eyes to see black but the wind coming from somewhere. I heard a metal echo and could tell that I was in the elevator shaft. I groaned and then I heard "Who else joined the party?" from a voice that sounded like Jack.

"Role call. Kid," I shouted.

"Jack."

"Indy."

"Peter."

"Stitch."

I illuminated the shaft with some light and I saw the faces of my friends not two feet away from me. I looked at the body casing rope. I followed the rope with my eyes to see that it was one big piece of rope that tied us together and holding us up. I looked over to my friends seeing Indy wiggle for his gun, Jack for his sword, Peter for his dagger, and Stitch for his plasma blaster. "Stop!" I yelled and all of them looked at me.

"What did I do! I'm trying to get free lass," Jack said.

"Yeah but look at the rope. We are all tied together and the rope is looped trough so if you even cut it a little bit we all fall," I said.

"So I can fly," Peter pointed out.

"Yeah but are you strong enough to fly all of us out? I know you can carry one girl no problem but can you carry one girl, two men, and Stitch?" I asked.

"I'm not that strong cause Indy and Jack are heavy."

"Can you magic us out of here?" Indy asked.

"It wont work on me, I tried it already. But I can feel that I can get you guys out."

"Feel?" Indy asked.

"I can sense magic and characters presence but moving on to more important issues."

"Why do they never magic proof us?" Jack asked.

"Cause they think the spell will stop my powers all together but it doesn't the light proves that."

"So any bright ideas?" said Indy.

"Working on it," I said.

"Well work faster," Jack said.

"Why?"

"Elevator's moving!" Peter screamed.

"Up or down?" I said devising my plan.

"Up!" Stitch yelled.

"Indy, Jack, you guys are going to be in the elevator. Stitch, you're on top and I need you to claw a hole big enough for Peter and me to get through. Peter, cut my ropes quick and fly to the hole Stitch made," I said hearing the speeding elevator.

My words started going into motion as I heard the sound of Indy and Jack inside the elevator, Stitch clawing his way through the metal, and Peter was frantically sawing through the ropes. As soon as he cut the first piece the rope split in two unraveling while Peter held me in his arms. The timing was almost perfect except for the fat that this elevator was going faster then it should. We were in the elevator now and I looked to the others. "On the count of three jump."

"Where?" Jack asked.

"Out of the elevator it will work," I said

"I don't trust that we have until," Indy didn't finish his word because I shouted, "Three!"

We jumped out of the opening of the elevator and through the doors that had opened to get a picture of the passengers. I created an orb of light around us holding our weight as I gently floated us to the ground.

Jack looked at me and then said, "Why do I have a feeling that we are not done in there?"

"Because if they want to keep us out so bad they are hiding something," I said.

"Great so we are going back in there to die!" Indy said.

"No, they got us alone in groups of two or less, but if we go in all together it will be harder to pick us off."

"I hate it when you're right," Indy said.

"Get used to it," I said. I looked to the sky seeing that it was starting to get lighter.

We walked back to the plaza to meet up with everyone. The look on our faces must have told it all because I could see a smug grin on Finn's face. I could see the rest of my team was eager to know what happened to us.

"Tomorrow all of us are going to The Tower of Terror," I said. And I got a better look at Finn to see that he was soaked from head to foot.

"Don't ever get off the Grizzly River Rapids rafts," I pictured him dry and he was.

"Thanks, now what did your team find?"

"We didn't find anything of interest at Paradise Pier," Simba said.

"We found out that there are cages in the Sorcerer's Workshop that are being used to hold cast members and characters. And that the Tower of Terror is important enough to try to kill us to stop us from finding anything in there," I said.

"And Muppets are crazy! Don't ever give them a gun," Jack said.

"You guys found more then we did. I know that they were following us though, I could feel them," Finn said.

"Talk about creepy," Maybeck said.

"I know now get used to it."

"Don't worry Maybeck, someone's just mad that she got captured again tonight," Finn said.

"Shut up."

"Ah, admitting it."

"Fine, you try to escape with mo powers Finn in an elevator shaft when you are tied together on a rope hanging 160 feet in the air," I saidstillmad that I had got captured and I didn't need Finn to rub it in my face.

"You know that you have gotten captured more than anyone else who isn't a fairly."

"How do you know I'm not?"

"Cause you would have told Wayne and he would have told us, he wouldn't keep that kind of thing from us."

"Look I don't need you to be annoying right now. I don't have the best control over my emotions effect on the crown so I wouldn't want to make me mad."

"Ok, just chill. Meet you here tomorrow same time same place and we'll check out the Tower of Terror with you," he said before he pressed the button on the garage opener shaped box making them vanish. It fell to the ground and I picked the fob up, or at least that was what the DHIs called it, and shoved it into my pocket. I said my goodbyes to the team and went back to being human me instead to spirit me.

I woke up in my room and placed the little black box on my night stand and went to sleep.

A.N. Sorry it took so long testing is finally over, which is when I wrote most of this, and every thing is normal for a while. I hope toget the next chapter up soon. Remember I do take suggestions for rides, characters, etc. and the more reviews I get the quicker the next chap comes. So please review.

Barbie =D


	4. Pain in the Butt Day

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Disney, Pixar, Kingdom Keepers, Indiana Jones, Star Wars or Star Trek. I do own KID( Kat/Katherine Isabelle Disney), Jacky, Jacky's friends and her mom, Lisa, Steve and Mike.**

**A.N. ~ I would like to thank Piper Rose and Anonym for reviewing the last chap, this chapter is for you guys cause Anonym review made me so happy(see review) I decided to update sooner. ****So thank her for getting this with only 2 reviews.**

Chapter 4: Pain in the Butt Day

I lay in bed letting the sheets be a cocoon of comfort around me. It wasn't long until that peace was shattered. With a cry by Finn, "Where the heck is it!"

"Finn calm down, it's got to be around here somewhere," Amanda said.

"I can't believe you lost the fob Finn. You know that we can't get another one unless we make contact with Wayne and who knows where he is?" Philby said. I heard and thump on the ground and something fling across the room. I groaned and put the pillow over my head.

"Finn did you ask Kat if she saw anyone take it after we left?" Charlene asked.

"No, but I'll go ask her now," Finn said as he ran down the hallway and into my room. He flung the door open and then yelled. "Hey Kid did you see any of the characters take the fob after we left?"

"Shut up and go away Finn," I groaned form under my pillow.

"Seriously Kat, where is the fob. Do your little magic G. P. S. findy thing and tell us where the fob is," he said.

"Seriously go away, I'm tired."

"Well tell me where it is and I will," he said. I reached over grabbed the fob off my night stand and chucked it at him. "Ouch! That was my forehead, " he yelled.

"Great now go away," I said before I returned to my sleep I did I happened to glance at the clock to see that it said ten o'clock. "Oh crap!"

"What?" Finn said still rubbing his forehead where I had hit him.

"It's ten and no one woke me up! I have a meeting in five minutes!" I said running around the room throwing on clothes as Finn left the room. It took me a total of five minutes before I was on the next golfcart out to the green building.

The golfcart skidded to a stop and I sprinted up to the meeting room. Your feet just seems to move slower when you want to get some where quicker doesn't it, cause that's how it was for me. The stairs seemed to take longer to get up then ususal even though I was taking them two at a time. And the hall seemed to stretch to a mile long as I ran to the last room on the right. I opened the door to see all of the imagineers already there.

I entered the room and took my seat at the head of the table. I set my stuff down and looked at the rest of the people. "Sorry I'm late," I said.

"Long night?" asked Mike.

"You have no idea," I said taking my computer out of my backpack setting it up for the meeting.

"Let me guess, working on the DHIs," Steve said.

"You could say that," I said.

"You really need to stop obsessing over those guys. You need to expand that mind that I know you have," Mike said.

"I'm not obsessing over them. Plus thanks to them we had a sixteen percent increase on guests."

"And that has nothing to do with the chance that those guests want to meet you?" Steve retorted.

"Hey, they helped me with the Fantasmic! stunt," I added.

"Which you are never going to do again unless the Overtakers strike back," Steve said. The imagineers knew about the Overtakers because they were my backup in Disney human world. Hey I have to have some backup that aren't in the park or else I would be toast.

"Jeez, make it sound like a Star Wars thing," I said as I opened a bottle of water.

"I can make anything related to Star Wars," he said.

"Fine Stevie Wan Skywalker may the force be with you," I said giving him an alien hand sign.

"That was a Volcan hand gesture that is usually followed by a 'live long and prosper' from Spock of Star Trek . Get your space geek stuff right," he said.

"Ok treky, back to business," I said.

This was how most of the meetings started with the imagineers. We went off about something random or how I worked too much for a fifteen year old, yes I just had my birthday in January, but that's how it is with them. I could be myself around these guys, I could walk in wearing a t-shirt and some jeans and they would tell me about the progress around the park and what their latest ideas were. We were a family here, we were the people who carried on Walt's dreams and we acted like ourselves doing it but we always got the job done in the end and it always turns out great.

The meeting went on for an hour or so getting all of the details about California Adventure's progress and some refurbishment of the River's of America. The opening of the DHIs was mentioned for a bit and scheduled for the end of the week. And finally the meeting was over and I left the building on my way to the park with my Izzy alias clothes.

I walked into Disney Animation which was now one of my favorite places in this park. I walked through the big blue room with the big screens projecting parts of animated movies. I walked down the ramp to the Sorcerer's Workshop and into the Mirror's room and started working with some of the spin animation. I liked the classic use of the art and if I could use it for hours on end. I moved from the wheels of Donald throwing a fit, to Goofy being goofy. After that I walked over to the turning wheels, where half the picture was on one side and when you turned the picture it appeared on the other. I moved on to another form of spin art where it was a wheel in the wall. Of corse in one of the pictures was Peter so that was the one I used. I spun the picture around a few times not noticing how the picture was starting to get closer tome then it was suppose to. I spun it around one more time to have Peter fly right out of the wall and in front of me.

"Ahhh!"he screamed with a silly face as I fell down in surprise. Everyone in the room started at me including Peter with a look of what happen to her. I looked at Peter and he looked at me in shock. "Can you see me?" he asked. I walked around the corner with Peter on my heels.

"Ok girl talk. How can you see me? Who are you, are you a Disney?" he started interrogating.

"Peter, shut up," I said as we were now enclosed in a part of the building away from sight.

"Who are you, and if you don't talk I'm not afraid to use this dagger," he said like he was really going to hurt me.

"My name is Izzy Yensid, and I know you Peter."

"It's Pan to you and I don't know anyone named Izzy."

"Fine, my real name is Isabelle Yensid, think about it Peter,"

"PAN! And I still don't know you so I can only assume you are with the Overtakers, a spy perhaps."

"Fine _Pan_, you met me when you 'saved' me from Jack Sparrow. I can't be seen now as my regular self because I have fans and don't want to be swarmed by people."

"I still don't know anyone named Yensid," he paused while he thought of something. You see the name Yensid was in his attraction back in Disneyland. It was in the nursery blocks and if you read them backwards they spell Disney, thus the recognition that was coming to his face. "Kid?"

"My fans aren't the only ones looking for me Peter, so my name is Izzy. And don't do that to the guest ok, I don't really know how many people have the gift of sight."

"So, you're just doing rounds?"

"Yeah, and ridding a few rides."

"So see you in a few hours?"

"Yeah," and before I could even say good bye he had returned to the wheel.

I walked out of the room and into the bright daylight finishing up the rounds and checking up on overall production. I walked down the shining street and into the train car where Bur-r-r Bank Ice Cream was to get a chocolate ice cream sundae. The line wasn't bad so I got it in a matter of minutes before I walked off to Toy Story Mania.

I walked and ate the sundae letting the chocolate melt in my mouth and seep into my taste buds.

The line for Toy Story Mania was forty minutes long I didn't really feel like doing the single rider right now cause the line for it was at least 50 minutes. You see some single rider rides work like California Screamin', Mulholland Madness, and Grizzly River Run. But on Soarin' Over California, Maliboomer, and Toy Story Mania it was almost as long or longer. So I decided to wait it out with the big family groups. It wasn't long before I reached the Mr. Potato part of the line where he asked the line questions boardwalk barker style. "So who's your favorite character huh?" he asked.

"Woody!" I screamed cause he was only talking about toy Story characters.

"Woody? Can Woody do this now?" he said as he pulled off his ear.

"No, but he can talk!" I retorted.

"That's right he can't," he said. The line moved on before I could do anything more to blow my cover. The line went on as normal me not doing anything stupid to get me caught by anyone but the line didn't really take that long. Before I knew it I was on the ride but the family who I was boarding with before they even got on I was buckled in my seat and the car pulled off without them.

This scenario was all to far familiar but which Overtaker could be on this ride? Zurg wasn't in this attraction, but that could only leave Stinky Pete. Crap, he has a pickaxe. How do you fight an old guy with a pickaxe?

The ride continue on with its normal stuff shooting things with my pull string gun. I guess they were unloading all of the other passengers so they could get me alone, wonderful. The ride was about to go through it's last spin when suddenly my car was flipped around, the safety bar unlatching hurtling me out of the car and drove off. Great, weaponless and alone. Now where the heck is that miser?

I thought of myself in my regular clothes instead on the skirt and tank top that I was wearing. I did a over view of the surroundings looking for my attacker. Then out of no where an army of monkey in a barrel tied me up constricting their bodies around me. Now I wasn't going to attack these toys they were innocent, I could feel they were being controlled by an Overtaker. I didn't even move I just waited for my captor. Usually I get a speech about how wonderful they were before they did anything so I guessed this was going to be no different, but of corse I was wrong.

He walked out of the screen and strait towards me pickaxe in hand smiling like an axe murderer. He raised the weapon meant for mining above his head ready to strike down on me, but before he could do that a dart was shoot at his head. Before I could even count to ten there were darts, hoops, baseballs, and eggs getting thrown at my attacker knocking him out cold and pinning him to the ground. It wasn't long before Woody, Buzz, and Jesse were coming to my aid helping me get out of the monkeys.

"Thanks for helping me. I was in some need of help," I said to some of my cherished childhood friends.

"You're welcome Princess," Woody said tipping his hat to me.

"Please, it's Kid. I really don't like the whole princess thing."

"So is it true that you took down Zurg single handed?" Buzz asked. And soon a rumbling shook the ground and Rex ran in saying, " You defeated Zurg! How!"

"Removal of the battery," I said and he went back to who knows where muttering about the battery. I looked at the faces among me thinking about how they took down Pete so quick, these guys would be a perfect addition to the team.

"So I was wondering," I started.

"Yes, yes, yes! I knew this day would come!" Jesse said as she sung me around the room in a kind of dance.

"Well Jesse let her finish her sentence," Woody said.

"Well, I wanted to know if you were interested in being part of my team?" I said.

"Ye-haw!" Jesse screamed.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," I said.

"You can count us in too, Kid," Buzz said.

"Ok, we are meeting in Sunshine Plaza tonight close to when the parks close. See you guys there," I said as I walked out of the building. The look on the Cast Members faces in confusion.

"The ride is fine, just a little glitch that I fixed you can put our guests back on it after a test run," I said to one of them before I walked out of the ride.

It didn't seem like long before I was heading back to the firehouse and going back to Disney's California Adventure to go back into the haunting of the Tower of Terror.

**A.N. ~ Yet again thanks to Anonym and Piper Rose for reviewing. So please review the quicker you review the quicker I type. So if you want to see chars, rides, etc. you know what to do give me some feed back and tell me. So please review peoples, it makes me get happy thoughts!**

Barbie =D


	5. Welcome to the Twilight Zone

**Dis**(ney)**claimer: I do not own the following- Disney, Pixar, Indiana Jones, the Twilight Zone, the Kingdom Keepers or Mice Chat. I do own Kid (Katherine Isabelle Disney/ Kat) Jacky, Jacky's friends and mom, Lisa, Mark and Steve.**

Chapter 5: Welcome to the Twilight Zone

I woke up in Sunshine Plaza where the bright metal sun reflected light above the waterfall that represented the mighty Pacific. I was the first one to arrive after my long day. I looked around the lonely plaza to see my team start to assemble. Peter, Simba, Stitch, Ariel, Mulan and Mushu walked in from Hollywood Pictures Back Lot, Jack and Indy from the entrance, and Woody, Buzz, and Jesse walked in from Paradise Pier. My team was soon in front of me and now all we had to do was wait for the DHIs before we could go to the Twilight Zone's Tower of Terror. The team looked from me to Woody, Buzz and Jesse.

"Oh guys this is Woody, Buzz and Jesse. They helped me when the ride went wacky today and I almost got killed by an Overtaker, again. So you guys better be nice to them, they have great aim and plus they can help us get into the small spots," I said smiling to my new friends.

"So you got yourself trapped again?" Finn said from behind me.

"Well at least I didn't almost lose the fob," I retorted.

"Well at least I can go into a theme park without almost getting killed on a regular bases," he retorted.

"Ha ha, but I don't have to go to school and deal with parents."

"Yeah well, you hit like a girl!" he said.

"Well Finn I hate to break it to you but I am a girl, so it's not really a big deal if I hit like one. Now come on get your team and let's go. We don't have all night to argue about who's better even though we all know it's me," I said as we walked away.

The hotel ride loomed over us as we stared at the tall structure that could possibly hold our death. The ride already looked ominous in the night while the ride was open to the guest but now it just seemed just plain scary with the way the lights were almost dimmed. The white lights flickered on the sign making the already creepy hotel look like it was haunted twice as bad. I stepped up towards the gate opening it with a creek.

"So you are telling me we are all going in there?" Maybeck asked.

"Yep," I said.

"Back into the creepy house of horrors," Jack said.

"Remember they can only pick us off in groups that are small so stick together in large groups. No one should be somewhere where they don't have anyone that isn't on their team. Stick together and no one gets left behind on any circumstances. And what ever you do don't split up," I thought of the ball of light in my hand that worked as my flash light. The rest of the teams had there own source of light as we entered the building.

Tonight there were four teams. The team that covered the perimeter and was look out was Simba, Ariel, Mulan, and Mushu. Maybeck, Charlene, Willa, and Jess were taking the lobby and the boiler room. There was Finn, Amanda, and Philby who would be taking elevator shaft one. Peter, Tinker Bell, Indy, Jack and Stitch took elevator three. While Jesse, Woody, Buzz and I took the middle elevator shaft. Yeah I was going into the Tower of Terror on an elevator that had almost killed me a few days ago with a few toys but I'm sure I'll get out ok, I hope.

The lobby was covered in cobwebs of the imagineers past while the stuffed owl seemed to stare into your very soul. I entered the left door to the study while Finn's team and the guys took the right. I stepped into the room with the toys on my shoulders. I walked over to the panel opening the door not wanting to go through another ordeal with the dark and the movies. I walked up the metal stairs that felt rickety after not having been used in so long. I was on the trail that was only used by the over populated summer guests, but if anything was hidden here this would be the spot. I walked over to the middle 'elevator' and pressed a vew buttons for it to start to operate.

"So we are going in that elevator to stop the Overtakers?" Buzz asked.

"Yes, and it is actually a vertical vehicle conveyance. It's has one of the largest motors ever for a conveyance and it is one of the fastest," I said as I watched the needle plummet towards the 2. The doors dinged and we walked into the ride. Buzz, Woody, and Jesse all started putting on the seat belts. "Don't put them on, they can trap you in them. It has happened to the DHIs and I don't want it happening to us," I said as the ride jerked back into the start.

The ride seemed to go about its normal way telling you what happened one stormy night in Hollywood. We had gotten passed the first drop and now it was taking us up to the top. There were no flickering lights in fact there were no lights at all. My orb of light was creating a ghastly glow on us while Buzz glowed in the dark. This was not how the ride went though there were two other drops that were missing here. And that is when everything broke loose, literally.

I heard a snap come from above and soon we were free falling to our destruction. I focused on my surroundings trying to what was going on through my powers. I could hear and feel the danger that was going on to my friends. The destruction that they were going through at that very second. The ground was coming closer to us as I thought of us all in the Redwood Creak Challenge Trail that was on the opposite side of the park and away from any immediate danger.

I landed with a thud on the ground that was made of recycled tires so it softened the landing a bit. I soon heard a groan escape from someone followed by a few others indicating that everyone was here. I stood up and brushed my self off taking a look at the rest of my team. "So what happened to you guys?" I asked.

"Items from the suitcases on the level before you dropped started attacking us," Indy said.

"Doge ball, minus the balls and add electricity," Philby said.

"Attacked by a stuffed owl and attack of the killer doll," Maybeck moaned. "I think I might have a bite mark from it," he said looking at his leg.

"Everything just seemed to over grow out side and tried to attack us. I think I might have gotten hit by a plant," Mulan said.

"What happened to you," Finn asked.

"Free fall from 180 feet, and they snapped the chord. The ride is going to be out for a few weeks. But I do know one thing, that place is a death trap or the head of operations," I said. We all were silent for a bit before we noticed the sky getting lighter. It was time to return to our 'normal' activities before we could look into this any longer.

I shot out of my bead waking up from yet another encounter of falling to my near death. I got up out of my bed and walked into my office and turned on my computer seeing if I got any new mail for work. It didn't take long for my emails to pop up and to see something from VMK. I opened the file to see what it was.

_~Katherine _

_DHI opening ceremony is today from ten to twelve. I moved it and it wont conflict with anything that is planned. You have no meeting and the DHIs will need to get back to Florida soon. I will have corn dogs later today in the apartment to celebrate. Meet you in the apartment two hours after the ceremony. Look nice and don't worry you will do fine just make up one of your witty remarks and do what you did last year. Nice means PANT SUIT, DRESS, OR BLOUSE AND SLACKS. Oh the DHIs will be welcoming themselves into the park. -W. K._

Figures Wayne would pull something like this. He would tell everyone else that something is going on and then decide to tell the people that it affected last minute. I looked at the clock to see that it was six. Time to wake up the troops.

_Another DHI opening great_, I thought as I shoved my leg into the slacks and my arms into the navy blue blouse. I hated dressing fancy for events like this especially when I wanted to go on rides afterward, to bad that was happening. I was definitely not going on rides due to the press asking me a ton of questions. I ran the brush through my damp hair finally getting the last knot out of my hair and putting on a head band with a big bow on it that resembled Minnie's but in blue. I looked in the mirror to make sure I was ready for the welcome ceremony so to get the DHI or the people that were them. I grabbed my back pack and my key before I took one last look at the apartment. It was neat all the pillows were on the couch, the fridge covered with Disney magnets, my Mickey antenna balls all in the jar on the table with a few chairs around it, the DVDs all in the rotating case, while my room and office were in an orderly disarray. I smiled at the place before I locked the door and headed for the dream suite.

I waved hello to the security guard and walked into the suite not wasting my time to knock. I walked into the first bedroom which I guessed to be the guys from all the snoring. "Come on Sleeping Beauts time to wake up!" I yelled as I ripped the sheets off them with my powers. The only answer I got was a moan. "Come on if you want food this morning you better be looking your Sunday best cause we have a DHI welcoming in three hours," I said as the boys started to move at the line of food. I walked down the hall and open the girls room. Opening the door to find that the girls were already up. "Oh, you guys are already getting ready," I said surprised.

"Well I couldn't sleep through Maybeck's snoring and we also got a text from Wayne this morning. I'm pretty sure that the guys slept through it," Willa said.

"But hey that's not a shocker," Charlene said.

The DHIs were out of the room soon and headed to Plaza Inn where we sat down to have breakfast with Minnie and her friends. We ordered our meals all dressed in our Sunday best.

"So you guys are going to welcome the DHIs into the park," I said while looking at my watch.

"Why do we have to welcome ourselves into the park again?" Charlene asked.

"Cause that's what Wayne planned."

"And you always do what Wayne asks?" Maybeck asked.

"Most of the time," I said glancing at my clock not wanting to be late.

"And this is like the perfect time for us to get attacked by 'our friends'," Philby said.

"No we won't get attacked. I'll have the area protected," I said as our food was placed in front of us.

"By characters or magic?" Finn asked when the waitress had left.

"Both."

"Well that's good," he said as he took a bite of his pancakes.

I stared at my food and started to eat not wasting my time. I started to think about what I was going to say today and how I was going to get through the antagonizing process. Don't get me wrong I'm good at public speaking but it's the press that makes me want to rip my hair out. It was never about what I was presenting, it was always me that they wanted to know about. "What is it like to run a company so young?" "What does it feel like to never know who you were?" and the questions go on. It wouldn't bother me if they asked about the DHIs or what ever I was pitching but somehow it always came back to me.

We finished breakfast and payed the bill and started to walk to Disney California Adventure. We left the park through the front gate of Disneyland and headed towards the adjacent park. The Disney music faded into the surfer, sun, and ocean music as we passed the eleven and a half foot letters that spelled out California and went through the turnstiles into the park.

The stage was at the far end of Sunshine Plaza where the waterfall wave was with its giant fifty foot tall sun shined its metallic rays. Of corse it was set so there were a good fifty or so chairs were set on the stage for the cast members that were higher up in the rankings like the head of Disneyland and California Adventure, the imagineers for this project, the DHIs, and myself. Right now the mosh pit was empty of reporters as I stood on the stage overlooking the soon to be crowd. I walked over to the podium and clicked the start up button for the DHIs. The all appeared in there themed outfits for each of the lands in Disneyland. "Dang it Steve! Why didn't you hook up the DHIs with the new outfits!" I said as Finn and the others walked over.

"What's up?" Philby asked.

"The person who was suppose to download the new outfits for you guys didn't do it so I'm going to have to do it here," I said as I started getting out my laptop so I could get the new out fits on the DHIs.

"So are you going to fix it?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, doing so now," I said as I hooked up some wires to my laptop.

I downloaded the new outfits that were fit towards California Adventure lands and soon they appeared on the DHIs. Charlene was wearing a black and bright blue wetsuit with some sandals for Paradise Pier. Maybeck was wearing a tux for Hollywood Pictures Back Lot. Willa was in Golden State so she was dressed like a park ranger. Philby was wearing a green t-shirt and overalls for 'a bug's land'. While Finn got lucky and was dressed in shorts and a California Adventure t-shirt with some sunglasses seeing that he was welcoming people into sunshine plaza when he was not reserved for a private tour.

"Why am I wearing a wetsuit?" Charlene asked.

"Well Charlie no offense but you're kinda the ideal beach girl so you're outfit's theme is Paradise Pier. And it was a wetsuit of a bikini so be happy," I said as I took the wires out of my computer.

"I look nice in a tux," Maybeck said as he admired the holographic version of himself.

"Don't get full of your self Maybeck," I said as I put the computer back into my backpack.

"To late for that," Willa said while everyone snickered at the true comment that Maybeck apparently didn't hear. I looked to my watch and saw that it was a quarter after nine. I turned the DHIs off temporarily and back on to insure that the outfits were still on before I shut them down until they were introduced to the public.

I grabbed my head set off the podium and started to hook it up so I could use it for the presentation instead of a microphone. It made my presentation easier the with a microphone because I didn't have to pass the microphone from person to person.

The crowd started to file in with imagineers, VIPs, reporters, and bloggers. The crowd was starting to take their seats. The crowd filled Sunshine Plaza completely and most of the people who were sitting on the stage had already taken their seats. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Steve.

"Hi Steve," I said.

"Hello Kat. Hey I've got some bad news about the DHIs," he said nervously.

"What is it?" I said though I already knew the answer.

"I didn't change their outfits they are still dressed for Disneyland," he said.

"No they aren't."

"What do you mean they aren't I forgot to download the new clothes because I was working on another project."

"I did I check on them this morning and changed the outfits for you about an hour ago. They are all good and how is your other project going?"

"It's fine it's opening on the start of Nightastic."

"That's good well take your seat the ceremony is going to start in a few."

"Good luck kid," he said as he took his seat.

"Thanks Steve," I said as I turned on my headset and cued the start of the show. I faced the crowd getting ready for what ever faced me.

I stood on the side of the stage waiting for Mike to introduce me to the crowd. I heard him say my name and I walked onto the stage to hear the applause for me. "Thank you Mike for that introduction and good morning guests of Disney's California Adventure. I would like to welcome you to the opening ceremony for the Disney Host Interactive or Daylight Holographic Imaging or if you just want to make it short and sweet the DHIs. Now these DHIs are exactly like the ones you are all familiar with except they are programed to know about Disney California Adventure. The DHIs will go almost anywhere with you, that includes rides, attractions, and restaurants," I said continuing on telling the crowd about the DHIs and all their unique features.

I finally finished my lecture about the DHIs and then said, "I would now like to welcome the real people who brought the DHIs to life by letting us turn them into DHIs, Finn, Charlene, Philby, Willa, and Maybeck," the crowd applauded as the DHIs and their doubles appeared on the stage. I handed a microphone down the line of DHIs so the could give each of their virtual selves a warm welcome into the park. As they finished the holograms remained on stage next to their human models as the press readied them selves for questions.

"Ok, the DHIs and I will now be taking questions but may I ask that the question be directed towards the DHIs for a while before we go on to other subjects," I said. Only one hand flew up into the crowd for a question. "You in the red 'I'm with Dopey shirt', " I said.

"Andy Castro from Mice Age Mice Chat. I would like to know how long it actually took to make the DHIs," he asked.

"The process for the California Adventure DHIs didn't take to long actually. We had all the movements recorded from when they did the Disneyland DHIs so all we had to do is to get these guys to recite their lines, do a slight wardrobe change, and install the projectors. Which only took about a month in the long run."

"So it took a month to instal all of the projectors?"

"Actually they were already starting to be installed for something that we were going to do with Nightastic that will be going on in a few months. But with all the construction that is going on in the park you probably didn't notice it. Also I really am I big fan of Mice Age it has some very useful information on the park for the guest who knows how to use it," I said.

"Thank you very much Miss Disney," he said.

"Kid, and you're welcome."

The reporters kept asking questions to me and the DHIs until about one o'clock when we ended the questions. We helped take down the stage to kill some time before I went back to the dream suite with them.

"I now know why you hate doing these ceremonies," Finn said.

"I know. I never thought that a reporter could ask so many questions in two hours," Maybeck said.

"We went over the time that the stupid thing was suppose to end!" Charlene cried.

"Yeah, and they don't stop," I said. As the others finished getting out of their fancy clothes so we could go back to my apartment for corn dogs.

"I can't wait for some food," Maybeck said.

"I know. And did anyone see Wayne at the ceremony?"

"No, and Jess and I were in the audience," Amanda said.

We walked behind the scenes of Disneyland before we got to the entrance of the Fire House. I walked up the steps to get to the second story door. I put the key into the lock and opened the door. The DHIs and friend s filed into the apartment before I closed the door behind me. I set my backpack on the ground and put my keys in the tray as I called out, "Wayne you better have those corn dogs because I'm starving."

"Dude who trashed the apartment?" Maybeck asked. I shoved him and the rest aside to get a look at what happened to my house.

The once neat living room was now resembled something from a tornado. The couch cushions were flung in different directions and the DVDs were scattered on the floor in a heap of a mess. It looked like someone had come in here searching for something or at least that was how it started.

What could someone have wanted in here? All the Disney collectibles were still here, so they were not robbers of that kind. But if they were not here for money what were they here for? The pen or the hat. I ran to the hall tree and looked in my back pack for the sorcerer's hat, thankfully it was still there.

I ran to my room which was in worse shape then I left it. My clothes were flung every where. My drawers were empty of clothes. My bed was on its side as I went to the floor were my bed used to be. I opened the safe that was hidden underneath and found the pen that held the extra power that I had in it. I securely locked the safe and went into the office.

The place was worse then my room and the living room combined. The desk was flipped over and the computer was heaved into a pile, but it still looked like it could still work. My easel was in two pieces while the papers that I had littered the floor. There was a fight in here, I could tell that. The easel looked like someone used it as a weapon and broke it on impact. Pens were flung into the cabinets like darts. My books were flung all over the room some with the pages ripped out. This was not good.

I ran into the kitchen see that it was the only room left that I hadn't searched to see that it was in the worse shape of all. The magnets on the fridge were used like Chinese throwing darts. The table was on its side with a burn mark and a ton of holes in it. The pots and pans were scattered on the floor some having dents in them with what may have been the imprint of a shoulder. But the thing I noticed the most was the jar that held all my antenna balls was now broken like someone had used it to knock someone out and the antenna balls were scattered on the floor.

"Wayne!" I yelled. No response. "Wayne!" I yelled one more time.

Then it clicked Wayne was gone.

**AN~ Bet you didn't see that one coming. **

**Ok, if any of you can guess who Steve is or what his special project is I will give you a sneak peak at the next chapter. Also the World of Color opened Friday. I haven't seen it yet but I saw the first two minutes on youtube and it looks amazing. So yet again if you have any requests please tell me. And please review it means a lot to me.**

Barbie =D


	6. The First One to Go

**Dis(ney)claimer: I still don't own the following: Disney, Pixar, Indiana Jones, or the Kingdom Keepers. I do own KID (Katherine Isabelle Disney/Kat), Jacky, Jacky's friends and mom, Mark, Mike, Steve, and Lisa.**

_Chapter 6: The First One To Go_

Wayne had been Waynenaped! Why would someone take Wayne? Let me rephrase that why would the Overtakers take Wayne? Well besides the obvious reasons, he knew Walt Disney, he knows more then I do about my mission, he knows all, and he is my guardian. Maybe they are holding him for ransom? Or worse they are making him into a DHI.

"Are you ok Kid?" Finn asked.

"What do you think Finn? Wayne has been taken, someone ransacked the apartment but didn't take anything that would matter to them leaving the Overtakers to be the ones that were in here, and I am not eating corn dogs. How do you think I feel?" I said.

"Hungry?" Maybeck said.

"No, you idiot," I said as I smacked him.

"You felt like you let him down. Like everything you worked for has been taken away. Maybe that you might never get everything explained to you, and you should've given him some more credit then you did. Yeah, I've been there. Remember Kat, you're not the first one to have him get abducted on your watch," Finn said.

I walked out of the kitchen and into the office. I heard Finn following me as I entered the office and started picking up the papers. Finn started to flip over the desk and clean up. "Finn stop," I said.

"What? I'm just trying to help," he said.

"No. Remember, we're talking about Wayne here, knowing him he has some kind of clue in here for us."

"What do you mean us? You never refer to us as a team," Finn said surprised as he helped me shuffle through the papers looking for something from Wayne.

"Whether I like it or not we're in this together. Wayne wanted you to be my right hand man from the beginning and I think this is the reason why. He knows you can figure out his confusing riddles and I know this place like the back of my hand. He wanted us to be a team and I have a feeling that we are going to end up alone so we make amends now or it might not end up so well for both of us," I said saying the truth that I had know for so long but didn't want to admit.

"I know I'm nothing without my team and I know you think that too. I have a feeling the Overtakers are going to try to pick us off one by one and leave us standing so we are helpless. They know we are nothing by ourselves but if we work together now, in secret, they will still think we have our issues and keep going with their plan. Call it a hunch or my powers but I know that's what they are thinking," I said.

"I hate the idea of my team getting picked off one by one," Finn said.

"Which is why am I going to do some reprogramming tonight. I found out a way to stop SBS and I'm downloading it into the server as soon as we are done with this. That way if your team gets caught they probably wont remember where they are but they wont be stuck in SBS. You guys are going home tomorrow I can't risk anything like this happening to you or the your friends," I said as I looked at a few more papers.

"Why wont they take us out first and leave the rest without a leader?"

"They've already tried that, twice in the last week. The elevators and Midway Mania! was the original plan to get rid of me, but they've gotten smarter. They figured out I'm nothing without my team and that you are nothing without yours. They also can tell that we are both dominate and don't want to give up leadership when it comes to another team. That's why we are talking about this now. No one knows about this conversation, because I set a barrier up around us so everyone thinks we are arguing. You can't tell your team about this, I can't either, and we can't act any different then before or that would ruin everything. We have to team up at the last second that way they wont suspect it."

" I agree with that and it wont be to hard to not act like I like you. And I kinda figured the death traps by myself. And how do you know they are going to do that? Also how will we do that cause im guessing that the last second will be in a fight?"

"See the crown Finn? The green gem has me sensing everything that is evil, I can sometimes hear them when they let their guard down. But the way we will get around that is that there can be two of me in the parks at any given time. I made a DHI me without telling anyone in case something like this happened. Actually Wayne had me do it as a precaution, guess he knew his stuff. I can be with you and your team invisible while a fake me is walking around with my team."

"Nice. So when do you think this is going to start?"

"Right now," I said as I stared at the torn crumpled up piece of paper in my hand. "I got something," I said as I read the sheet and Finn came over to see it.

_IT's easy enOugh to be pleasant_

_WHen life hUm Along Like a song_

_But the mAn worth Smile _

_Is the man who can smiLE_

_When eVerything goes dead wrong_

_watCh Out I'm OnLy the fiRst._

"I really don't like that clue," Finn said as he read it.

"I really don't like the ending cause it means I'm right."

"When aren't you right?"

"Well I was hoping now would be the rare occasion. And did you notice the writing is all weird?"

"Yeah, probably writing for his life."

"Yeah but knowing Wayne it isn't."

"True but when the time comes we'll figure it out."

"I know, I'm almost to nervous to go into the park tonight."

"But we have to. It's our duty to Wayne."

"No, it's our duty to Disney. We are in this forever now, part of the legacy, we are not fighting for one person but everyone who ever enters the gates. It's up to us."

"More up to you, but I'm good with up to us," he said as we nodded in agreement.

We finished cleaning the office and then headed into my room. I looked at the disarray before I started picking up and folding clothes to put back into my dresser. It was a job that only kept my hands busy and not my mind . I thought of what they could be doing to Wayne at this very second.

I tried to sense him through the crown but couldn't pick up a trace of him like when Jez and Amanda were missing. They were leaving no holes for me. I hate it when the bad guys get smart. Why can't they just stay stupid? Oh wait that would make the movie or ride boring. A good hero is only as good as his villain is evil.

Why does balance have to make everything so dang even! Because it's balance, and you are balance. Well then maybe I should be stupider. That would just backfire on you.

I folded the last of my clothes as Finn was finishing getting all the books back into my bookshelf alphabetically. I couldn't believe this was happening. And the crazy thing is Wayne saw this coming. He knew that this was going to happen that's why he rescheduled the opening, had the time limit for us to return, and made sure nothing happened to us. Why did he have to be so smart?

"So, what do you think the O. T.s would want in here anyways, besides your book collection?" Finn asked waking me from my thoughts.

"The pen."

"What pen?"

"The one that I store my surplus power in."

"Show it to me."

"No."

"It's important it might be related to something that I got for Wayne."

"Wayne make you do a scavenger hunt for a pen?"

"It's Wayne, so yes."

"Fine," I said as I moved a pillow off the carpet where the safe was. I moved the square to get to the safe and unlocked it with such an obvious code no one would think it was it. 7-17-55. The opening of Disneyland and one of the first days that Walt would start to think of using this apartment.

I took the pen out and showed it to Finn. There was nothing special about it. It was an old black fountain pen. It had to be about a hundred years old. It was old and simple but it reminded me of a simpler time where the world wasn't all so complicated. I felt the power surge through me as I held the pen in writing position. I knew that this was a pen that you shouldn't draw with but if this pen could talk he was begging for me to use him. Finn just stared at the pen dumbfounded. I knew this was the pen he had been talking about earlier.

"The Stone Cutter's Quill," he said softly.

"No, it's Walt's first pen. It reminds me of him," I said cradling it in my hand.

"Yeah, that pen is the one that can change anything about Disney."

"In a Disney's hand," I said not knowing that I had know that.

"What?"

"It's really the pen of creation. This was the pen that created Alice, Oswald, and Mickey," I said knowing that the crown and the pen were giving me this information.

"So that is the pen used to draw Alice in Wonder, an octopus, and Steamboat Willie?'

"Do you not know anything? I mean the Alice Comedies, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, and the first drawings of Mickey Mouse."

"Oh."

"The Alice Comedies and Oswald were original characters and ideas crated by Walt but wrongfully taken by other companies. When Walt tried to get Oswald back and failed on the way home on the train it's said that he created Mickey and with some help from Lillian Minnie."

"You know a lot about Disney."

"I know my family history Finn."

"You are getting most of that info from the crown though."

"Wrong again, I'm getting it from the pen."

"Weird."

"Get used to it."

"So back to the creation thing."

"It can create and retain things in the character realm and in the human Disney world."

"So why do you think they want it?"

"Because they think that they can change Disney. What they really don't know it can only be handled by chosen people. Walt gave it a virtual mind of it's own. It can choose who can handle it, like you did when you restored the maps, and it lets me use it to store my powers in it. I actually thinks it likes it when I do it to it's like a puppy who has finally found its old home," I said as I locked it back up in the safe.

"So why did it choose us?"

"Because you wanted to save te Magic Kingdom and I'm trying to save all of Disney. Plus it thinks that I might draw the next big character. So it's just waiting for something big."

"So are we finished cleaning this room up?"

"Yeah," I said as we got up and went out of my room.

The rest of Finn's friends were cleaning up the mess in the living room and kitchen. I walked in and saw that they weren't even halfway done. I imagined the place as it was before and it was suddenly clean . I got out my computer and started messing with the system for the DHIs. Philby asked me the occasional question from time to time about the system I was downloading for them and some other technical stuff. It was easy for me to get the syndrom off line after a few clicks and a lot of typing but in the end it would be worth it, I would not have to worry about any parents and law suits. Also it would mean that they would be safe during the day. When I finished I walked out the door and went to go get us some corn dogs for dinner.

My mind was on tonight as I waited in the line alone. The Overtakers could take anyone tonight and hold them captive. I was going to have to tell them what they had gotten into. How they were risking their lives and make them want to go back to Disneyland. The DHIs were packing up so they could return home tomorrow and their parents had been notified to pick them up. It was going to be my last night with them here physically and hopefully we could make the best of it.

I got the corn dogs and returned to the Dream Suite.

I walked up the stairs and into the suite to see 7 suitcases by the door. Guess they were all packed and ready to go. I went into the kitchen and placed the corn dogs on the table. I walked into my old room and found Finn sitting on the floor with Maybeck, Philby, Charlene, Willa, Jez, and Amanda.

"So, what's with the pow wow?" I asked.

"Oh hey Katherine," Maybeck said.

"This is important isn't it?"

"What gave it away?" Finn asked.

"Well, Wayne's MIA, you guys are sitting in a circle, and you called me Katherine. I haven't been called me Katherine in a long time by one of my friends," I said jumping on to one of the beds that was next to the circle.

"Hold on Wayne's in Miami?" Maybeck asked?

"No Maybeck, MIA stands for missing in action it was a term used in the Vietnam war for a missing soldier," I said giving him a you were kidding right look.

"Oh," he said.

"Well corn dogs are on the table unless you want me to bring them in here."

"We'll move out there," Finn said. They all went to the table and started eating the corn dogs while I took a detour to see the office. I remember when Wayne had given me Walt's desk for this office. He had always done the little things that made me smile. Like getting me the candy or corn dog when I needed it. He always tested me to see how well I was and encouraged me to work on my own. He was always preparing me for something. I just wished I had noticed it sooner.

I walked into the kitchen and ate my food with the rest of the DHIs and explained everything to them about the no more syndrom and how they would still be helping out here. They soon got their stuff and were headed off to the airport.

I walked back to the apartment and went to bed. Tonight was the beginning of something that was going to be big.

**A.N. ~ Ok. School is out and finals are over. So updates will be more regular. Also if anyone can figure out who Steve is or the clue they will get a sneak peak in the story. Your hint for the clue is that there are 2 parts, a location, and a message, get either one and sneak peak. Good luck. Also I review with suggestions, chars, rides, etc. Please review.**

Barbie =D


	7. Don't Ignore the Warning Bells

**Dis(ney)claimer: I don't own Disney, Pixar, Indiana Jones, the Kingdom Keepers, or Surfin' U.S.A. By the Beach Boys. I do own Jacky, her mom and her friends, Lisa, Steve (but not what he made), Mark, and Mike.**

Chapter 7: Don't Ignore the Warning Bells

I arrived in Sunshine plaza unsure of what was going to happen tonight. Wayne's words were stuck in my head. _Watch out I'm only the first_. Wayne who was now lost, but I had to let go of that and focus on the task at hand. My team was slowly arriving at the center of the plaza where the stage had been this morning. The DHIs were not going to cross over tonight due to the fact they were probably going to stay up all night on their flight. I walked up to the troops and stood before them not really sure what to say.

"What's wrong Kat?" Peter asked?

"Wayne got abducted," I said sadly.

"He got what?"

"He got taken by the Overtakers."

"What! Wayne got taken!" Peter said.

"Who's Wayne?" Indy asked.

"Yeah, I've never heard of him before," Simba said.

"How do you not know who Wayne is. He was one of the original imagineers here and at Walt Disney World, he is like the creator of all rides. He probably worked on something related to all of us at one time!" Peter said.

"How do you know that Peter?" I said.

"He's worked on both my rides in the states. I know him pretty well."

"He's more than just an imagineer isn't he," Indy asked.

"He's my guardian, a lead imagineer at Walt Disney World, and is one of the last living people who knew Walt Disney as a friend."

"So what does he have to do with us?" Jack asked.

"I think he's only the first one to go. You guys are risking your lives now by being near me. I understand if you want to get off the team now, I would actually suggest it. You guys are more then my friends you are my family and I can't risk having you get hurt. You might be captured, and hurt and I'm not sure if I can save you. I can't even detect Wayne, who sticks out when I search for him in the parks with my powers. And if you get abducted then I can't guarantee that I will go after you immediately to find you. I've got to stop the Overtakers before I can do anything else and I'm sorry about that," I ended my speech and evaluated the looks on the team. They were all in thought but I was nervous. Either way if they stayed or went I would loose them as my team members.

"Kat, when I joined this team I didn't sign up to wimp out. I'm here to protect Disney and if that mean I'm risking my life then death is a new adventure," Peter said.

"I knew the risks when you came into my ride for the first time asking me for help, so I'm still in," Indy said.

"As soon as you said glory and rum I knew there was a catch, so I'm in because this place actually has a rum cellar," Jack said.

"It's actually wine," I said.

"It'll do," he replied.

"I knew what I was signing up for Kid you didn't need to warn me," Simba said.

"As soon as you said Overtakers I knew there was danger, but you've helped me so I'm still going to help you," Ariel said.

"When you did those karate moves in a dress I knew that there was danger that you were ready to fight, we are still going to help you Kid as long as you are not captured then hope is not lost. We are strong as one but you are the one who holds us together. Even if we do get taken by the enemy we can work together to find a way out," Mulan said.

"Eh, Stitch no get captured to cute and fluffy," Stitch said.

"We're going to stick together and see it through Kid, you can count on us," Woody said speaking for Buzz, Jesse, and himself.

"I knew you guys would say something like that which is why I didn't want to do this but I'm ordering you to go back. If you don't have an attraction here that has you directly in it, the animation studio doesn't count, then you are being told to leave." The faces of all of my friends fell. Less then half of my team was left after the other would leave. I could see Jack and Indy were going to protest but I stopped them before they could speak. "I'm not sending you away because of the danger, I'm telling you to go protect Disneyland. I have a feeling that they might be hiding the captured people there. I want you guys to stay safe and look out. For all I know this is a distraction and I want to see if you guys can hold down the main fort while I make sure that every thing is ok here. I'll have Ariel, Stitch, Buzz, Woody, Jesse, and Peter for a while.

"Hold on why am I here for only a while?" Peter asked.

"In April the Electrical Parade is taking its last run here and being shipped to the Magic Kingdom. You'll have to follow orders too Peter."

"By why does Stitch get to stay?" Peter asked.

"Meesa Walk Around," Stitch said.

"But Tink's here."

"And are you Tink?"

"Um."

"The answer is no Peter. You're my best friend Pete and I can't risk having anything happen to you. You have a huge target on your back by being close to me and I don't want anything to happen to you or anyone else here, even if it means that I cant hang out with you guys."

"But that gives me only like two days!"

"Then enjoy it. Everyone tonight is most likely the last night that we will fight as a team for a while so make it count no one goes anywhere alone from now on stick together at all times. I don't to lose anyone tonight,' I said sternly.

"You really sure you want to do this Kid. You know you need us," Indy said.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be Indy. Let's enjoy the time we have together now and work as a team. We are all going to search Paradise Pier tonight."

"So no real exploring tonight just a look around," Jack said.

"Yeah but be careful."

"You always say that Katherine," he said.

"But this time I really mean it," I said as we walked through Golden State past "a bug's land" and the Blue Sky Cellar.

We walked through construction walls that enclosed the path telling of the shows and rides that are soon to come. We soon crossed over the small bridge that lead into Paradise Pier so we could investigate the area or just ride the rides with the full intention of looking for objects out of their place.

We screamed our lungs off on California Scramin' and it didn't look like anything was wrong with one of the most popular rides in the park. The lights seemed to shine brighter as we all laughed at our picture that of course would show up blank to anyone else but a good Disney eye and a character.

We left the waiting area laughing but still vigilant as we walked over to King Triton's Carousel. Ariel seemed to like being reunited with her father as she talked to him as we all jumped on the sea animals that represented some of the sea life that lived in Californian waters. I jumped onto the teal blue dolphin that I used to call Dolly as a small child because I always rode that one. The familiar Beach Boy music came on as the carousel started to revolved.

"If everybody had an ocean across the U.S.A. then everybody be surfin' like Californ-I-a," I started to sing to the music.

"What are you singing?" Indy asked.

"Surfin' U.S.A. it's a Beach Boy classic and it's the song currently playing without the words."

"And you know them?"

"By heart. If you're going to live in California you have to know at least one Beach Boy song especially when you live by the beach."

"You are crazy!" Jack said.

"Look who's talking," I shouted back at him.

"True, but I still don't know this song."

"That's because it won't ever be in a Pirates movie."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive," I said and started singing where the words had started back up. "We'll all be plannin' out a rout we're going to take real soon.

We're waxin' down our surfboards we can't wait for June

Tell the teacher we're surfin', surfin' U.S.A.," I continued singing the song as everyone laughed at how I made my voice sound all funny at the high parts. I wasn't as good as Ariel but I was ok when I wanted to be.

We continued on with the ride and soon headed over to Toy Story Mania. Of course Buzz of all people, or should I say toys, beat us at the game. None of us really felt like ridding Mickey's Fun Wheel so Peter and I took a look around it making sure there was nothing wrong with it. And then flew over to the Maliboomer where everyone was waiting for us. We took a ride on the as the ride catapulted us up to the top and jerking us back to the bottom. We walked pass the conversion of the Orange Stinger to Silly Symphony Swings. The Jumpin' Jellyfish and the S.S. rustworthy were two of the kiddie rides in Paradise Pier, rustworthy just being a play area.

"Ok Simba, Ariel, Mulan, Mushu, Jack, and Indy cheek out rustworthy. Everyone else come with me to the jellies," I said to the group.

We boarded the ride all of us taking a seat except Woody, Buzz, and Jesse because they all had to share a seat. The ride was as normal as it ever could be until I saw Jack running away from rustworthy with Indy running after him with Simba. He ran toward Mulholland Madness laughing that at the others couldn't get him something typical of Jack. The jelly fish I was on was still up in the air in its to slow up and down for younger children keeping me trapped on the ride. I tried to escape from the bars so I could save Jack from what only I could see. There was a vortex waiting to trap whoever was in the first car that entered it. The bar was proofed to my magic as my friend was lured into the trap.

"Jack stop! Don't get onto the ride!" I screamed. He looked at me and laughed thinking I was just being a worry wort. "Jack stop please it's a trap!"

But my pleas were not listened to as he boarded the ride. My ride finally came to an end as Jack was strapped into the car and was carted into his doom. I tried to get him to come back off the ride with my powers but they were useless as Jack rode into the vortex that vanished only leaving an empty car to finish the ride without my friend. My crazy brother figure. Captain Jack Sparrow. The only thing that fled the scene was a black rabbit that I thought I saw out of the corner of my eye but that didn't matter they had taken Jack and it was only the beginning.

I sank to my knees as I cried. The only words filling my head were no. This couldn't be happening not to Jack, why Jack. I was lost as I felt someone picking me up in my hopelessness for my friend. It wasn't safe for my friends anymore they were all going to end up like Jack. Someone placed me back in my bed as I cried myself into my human form.

I woke up in my bed the next morning but the sun didn't seem so bright. I was alone. Wayne was gone, so was Jack and it was my fault. The Overtakers only took them because of me and now the Overtakers were going to pay. They were going to give me back my family and they were going to be locked up for a very long time so they could not harm another being. I was mad.

AN~ I know this chap was short but the next chap will be coming soon.

Barbie =D


	8. A Child Called Tod

Disclaimer: look at chap 1-7. Twilightroxas7 and I own TOD.

Chapter 8: The Boy Called TOD

_Tod's POV_

I remember the day like it was yesterday. I was called into the dark stone room where the person who had raised me since I was six years old stood over a pot of bubbling goo. Which was odd, usually the Queen handled potions while she handled spells and enchantments. I walked up to the woman who was covered in her lavish black and purple robes. I wondered what was so important for her to call on me ever since she had tried to help Disney, or so she said, she had always been in a bad mood, or worse then they already were. I stepped up to the pot and she cast her hand over it.

"Look into the cauldron and you see our problem," she said. I stared into the green goo to see a smiling face of a girl appear. He blond hair hung around her head while her blue green eyes smiled as she did sparkling like gems. She wore a plain old capped t-shirt and a little Mickey Mouse rhinestone necklace that had different colored gems, seemed like nothing special about her to me.

"What do you mean it's just a girl?"

"Not just any girl, it's the Princess of Disney you see she has the Crown of Balance," she said to me.

"I don't see any crown all I see for some jewelry is a dime shop Mickey necklace."

"That dime shop necklace is the Crown of Balance disguised but it still has all the power of the crown."

"So what's the big deal about this girl?"

"You see she has been foiling our plots to better Disney. She wants to make Disney worse by caging us up instead of having us free destroying our freedom."

"So you want me to do what about it?"

"When the time is right you will destroy her team but not yet it is to early and who knows we might be able to destroy her without you," She said as she waved her hand over the cauldron and made the image of the oh so scary girl disappeared.

"But seriously she can't do much why should I destroy her she looks like she couldn't hurt a fly much less someone as powerful as you."

"But she is powerful."

"So she beat you."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you brat. Is that any way to treat the person who took care of you after your parents abandoned you. Nine years we have taken care of you Tod so you could fulfil your part to kill this girl and get her out of our way," she said as she threw me against the wall with her magic. My body hurt from the landing on the hard stone ground but I had experienced worse. This was just a wake up call to remind me how fragile my life was around here how disposable I was.

But that was then this is now. A year seems like such a short time when you are suppose to kill a girl's dreams at killing Disney.

I stared at the stone ceiling counting the stones for what seemed like the millionth time. I already knew there were 20 large stones on the ceiling and a total of 80 in the room while there were 30 small stones on the ceiling and 143 in the whole room. My room was an ok size but then again it wasn't much it was let me see stone with a futon and a small desk with some apple boxes for my clothes which included 8 t-shirts, 2 jackets, 8 pairs of jeans, some boxers, and 2 pairs of shoes. It was enough to get me through the week and having to do wash but hey life isn't perfect when your living with villains, but I wasn't suppose to call them that.

I thought of Oswald my little lucky rabbit friend. He was my only friend and unlike Kid's fancy character friends he was in black and white which made him all the more cooler.

How I called him into my presence, it's a gift. I can summon any character I wish to come to me and sometimes I can take over their minds, like I did with Jack. It was normal for him to want more then do what he was doing but he really didn't want to do it. He was a fighter it took me ten minutes to get him to go on the ride so I could get that over with. It was different with the old man though. They had said that it would be easy to get him and it would crush the girl. So we captured him and we looked for the pen Oswald felt it but I think he is crazy cause it was under the carpet. Oswald and I didn't like doing it but we did because they were watching us.

They always were so we just went for the grab and go thing they went into the vortex and off to the unknown where they kept their prisoners. Sometimes I think I am like a prisoner or a slave to them. But hey they took care of me when my parents left me so I had to take it.

I looked up to see Oswald the Lucky Rabbit standing next to me in all three and a half feet of him there. He was Walt's first creation and Mickey's less know brother. But even if he was left in the dust so was I and he was one of the first I summoned to be my friend.

I can only remember bits and pieces of my past like how I summoned Oswald to play with me when I was three in the park while my dad was talking on the phone to someone. He had been my best friend since then.

"So what does she have in store for us today," he asked.

"Noting much we just have to get another one of them, they said DHI today," I said as I threw a ball against the ceiling catching it and repeating the action.

"Great they are light that means a harder job."

"Yep. But hey we can do it. They say the leader is the only one we can't get we have to leave him alone with the girl so they can ruin themselves. Plus he is the only one that can be all light for a while, everyone else is fair game."

"Someone did his homework."

"Yeah, they actually make me do it. It's a new form of torture."

"I meant the research on the DHIs."

"Oh yeah, thanks, took me a while to learn anything."

"Well we have all day in here what are we going to do?"

"Plan. I want to get in and out. I'm sick of these pathetic kidnaps."

"You are just sick of them."

"I know that and they know that but they wont let me go, not a chance. Plus we have to stop that girl she is trying to cage the characters."

"What if she isn't though, what if she is good?"

"You heard her, she said that she has brainwashed all those characters into believing that they need to save Disney for her. I don't think it's right. We are just trying to help."

"I still don't know I don't trust these guys. You know I never have Ty."

"Why do you keep calling me Ty? My name is Tod."

"Forget it."

"Yeah we should or else they will punish you."

"Do they even know that I'm here?"

"I don't think they do because of you well not being in the parks or around Disney for so long. In fact Disney just got the rights back for you."

"I know that Tod didn't need to tell me."

"So let's get our game plan."

"Which one are you going to throw into the vortex?"

"Who said I was going for one?"

"Two of them?"

"Yep?"

"Which ones?"

"The one with the orange hair she said he knows to much and Peter Pan."

"Why Peter he isn't a DHI?"

"But he is close to Kid. He is like you are to me maybe that will be enough to break he down."

"That's low on Peter. I'll help you with the DHI but I am not having a part in Peter's demise. You weren't there for the aftermath of Jack Sparrow. She was crying her eyes out. That's why I don't think she is evil. She cried like she had just lost a brother in that vortex not a character. She cares more about us then they do."

"Oswald they have been here longer then both of us I think they would know more about the situation."

"I'm still not helping you with Peter. You can do that on your own I'm not going to play distraction to lure Kid's best friend into imprisonment."

"Fine but I'm doing him first, that way kid will be out of it when I kidnap the DHI."

"Do you ever think that she might just be so mad she would kill you?"

"Kid kill? She wouldn't hurt a fly."

We argued about it for hours and devised a plan Oswald was firm on not helping me with Peter. I didn't know what had gotten into him. I wondered if he was going soft on me. I needed to do this though I didn't know why but I had the feeling that I had to. I had to destroy this insignificant pest and get her out of their way so I wouldn't get hurt. I could take the pain but I had a feeling if I failed here the pain was not going to come in the form of a slap but in a spell.

Night fell and I waited for them my plan was simple but it would work to bring her down. You see it was even Peter's last night in the park. The parade ran for it's final time and I knew that Peter had been wanting to go on one ride so that one ride had just become his trap.

**AN~ I hope that you all got to enjoy Tod's POV because it is one of those things I usually don't do. Not only did Twilightroxas7 figure out who Steve is (which I can't believe you guys haven't figured out) she gave me the idea for Tod which I love it is another twist that is great. I hope you all enjoyed this chap so please review. I will be writing more shortly the more you review the faster I type.**

**Barbie =D**


	9. You Jerk!

Disclaimer: Choose a chap from the beginning and read it.

Chapter 9 :You Jerk!

_KID's POV_

I looked out the window in the meeting room really not wanting to be in here but it was necessary. I was still sad about Jack but I needed to get over it and defeat the Overtakers so I could save him and Wayne. Tonight was the last run of the Electrical Parade and it was Peter's last night. I he would be with me and Stitch, while Woody, Buzz, and Jesse went with the DHIs.

"KATHERINE!" Steve yelled to me.

"What? What did I do?" I said flustered.

"You didn't answer the question, kid," Mike said.

"Oh well then could you repeat it please?"

"Yes, do you think we should do a sweep of the river before we refill it?"

"Yes do a quick sweep to make sure you didn't miss anything. But if you can't fit it in the schedule for the deadline then just skip it."

"Someone is zoned out today," Steve said.

"Long week."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Kid talk, we all know about the Overtakers here. What aren't you telling us?" Mike said.

"Well let's see. First off Wayne got abducted by them, then Jack got sucked into a vortex and disappeared two nights ago. I had to make most of my team go back to Disneyland so they wouldn't share the same fate. I have to open the river on May eighth, which is in two weeks, and worry about the other projects getting finished on time. Speaking of is Paradise Bay being filled back up?"

"What?" Mike asked.

"One the Paradise Bay it is being refilled I've got that covered. But would you like to tell the what you said before that?" Steve asked.

"Wayne and Jack got captured by the Overtakers," I said.

"By Wayne you mean your guardian, and Jack meaning who," Steve said.

"Sparrow."

"You mean you are friends with Captain Jack Sparrow?" Steve said.

"So you are telling us what was in that book was true?" Mike asked.

"More or less. Plus that isn't the craziest thing I can see them, talk about having weird talents."

"Kid you didn't need to tell us that you were weird. We already knew that," Steve said.

"Thanks," I said as I lit a piece of the paper in front of him on fire.

"Those were my notes on the World of Color," said. I waved my hand and the paper turned to its original state.

"Since when do you show your powers openly?" Steve asked.

"Ever since I had to start practicing more so I could take the Overtakers out quicker," I said making a ball of light in my hand appear and disappear.

"You are really low aren't ya?" Mike asked.

"Yep," I said staring out into space.

"You know I've know you for almost two years and I've never seen you act like your actual age in all that time except now. This is really bothering you that much?" Mike said.

"Yeah, usually most kids my age don't find out in the middle of the night that they have to save Disney, run it, and can see Disney characters when they are walking down Main Street," I said giving him a glare.

"True but most of those kids aren't graduates from Ivy Leagues, are actually running a better company than adults, and can smile on top of all that. Usually when you talk to us Kid I feel like I'm talking to Walt Disney himself but right now, what I see is you actually feeling like a kid overwhelmed in a adults job," Mike said.

"That is because I am a kid if you haven't noticed and thanks. Walt trusted me a lot with this I just hope I'm doing the right thing. Plus with the current state of my friends and family getting taken as hostages Jacky thinks I'm ignoring her," I said. "Tell me again why I'm saying this to you guys?"

"Well one, we are like your family outside of Wayne, and two no one else would believe you except us you are also breaking down due to the pressure. Roy snapped like this and soon resigned and gave the reins over to Bob, but as we all know that didn't turn out so well," Steve said.

"Thank you so much for that I really needed to reminded of my late grandpa's failure," I said sarcastically.

"You have the most screwed up family tree ever," Steve said.

"Another thanks for reminding me."

"Kid relax you are going to stay CEO even if you resigned we would stop you," Mike said

"Thanks, I think."

"Katherine you are the best thing that has happened to this company since The Little Mermaid. You have brought so many things together and made us all realize Walt's real intentions were for Disney. You are the kid that can do it all,' Mike said.

" And did you ever think that this is what the Overtakers wanted? They want you to go into complete chaos and make Disney go down with you? They are trying to weaken not only you but your company so they can take it over easier. Do you want them to use you like that like you are their pawn?" Steve said giving me the words that I needed.

"No. No one is in control of me! I am my own person and no one can bring me down, especially the Overtakers. I can beat them for Jack , Wayne, and the world!"

"That's what I thought, so go out there and kick some bad guy but tonight," Steve said.

"So we pretty much covered everything right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Mike said.

"Ok meeting adjourned," I said as I left the room.

I walked out of the green building, got on a golf cart headed back to Disneyland for a corn dog. I ate my corn dog in silence thinking of what I was going to do tonight. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Jacky's phone number so she wouldn't get mad at me. It seemed like forever before she picked up.

"Hello, who's calling please," a more formal and polite Jacky said.

"Hey Jacky it's Kat," I said.

"Oh hey Kat. Why haven't I seen you as much?"

"Jacky I don't want you to come to the park for a while."

"Why? I thought you were my friend."

"I am. Don't tell your mom this but Wayne has been taken by the Overtakers and I don't want to happen to you or anyone else that is close to you. So give out a fair warning."

"Who else is gone?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's more than just Wayne, who is it?"

"Jack."

"I'm sorry Kid."

"He ran into the ride and disappeared into the vortex before we could get to him."

"I'll stay away. But I can still call you they can't get me while I'm in my house right?"

"I don't think they're powerful enough to leave the parks right now."

"Ok then I'll talk to you soon stay safe, and I want the whole story before you publish it."

"How do you know I'm going to live through this?"

"Because I know you. You don't die that easy, if you did you wouldn't have met me."

"Haha. That is so funny. Try not to make anymore jokes please you are killing me," I said sarcastically.

"Ok, but just saying you defeated Hades with out knowing how to work the crown, and now you do. So you can do just about anything."

"Thanks Jacky and I need to go, talk to you soon.

"Ok ttyl."

"Se ya Jacky," I said as I hung up the phone. She was right and I knew it. I just needed to hear it from someone else. I glanced at the clock seeing that it was early enough to go to bed. Tonight was going to be a long night and I needed to get a jump start.

I was in Sunshine Plaza waiting for everyone else to arrive. I was nervous, why should I be though. It was just another night were we were looking for evil doers. Yeah I shouldn't be nervous at all. Maybe they were right, life was catching up with me whether I liked it or not. Maybe I wasn't cut out for this. Maybe the wrong girl found the crown.

"Stop it," Finn said from behind me.

"Stop what?"

"Thinking like that."

"What you a mind reader now?"

"No. But you are the one who was chosen to do that you know it too you're just in denial because of all the disappearances."

"Maybe."

"Kat, you are the one who can save all of this. Don't doubt it for one minute, because if you do they'll take advantage of it."

"Thanks Finn. Are you with Philby and Charlie tonight and Maybeck and Willa is with the Toy Story Gang?"

"Yeah."

"Ok you know how to get me if you need me. Tonight is Peter's last night here I'm going to do some aerial stuff of the park to see if I can get anything."

"Well here comes your team can you take Golden State tonight? We'll cover the rest."

"Done just don't get in my way."

"Fine," he said. I hated having to act rude towards him when he didn't deserve it but we had to keep out cover. I wasn't going to kill our plan now. Not yet.

Peter and Stitch walked over to me while Buzz, Jesse, and Woody paired up with the DHIs. There was no other choice now, the DHIs and the characters were in now together as one they weren't hostile anymore. It was one big adventure that put us against a common enemy, but we had bonded together because of it. But where did I fall in this mix? I wasn't character and wasn't a DHI, so what am I? I thought of myself as a character because of my bond with them, but I wasn't. Great one more thing to put my brain into tug of war mode.

I shook my head and turned my attention toward my team. I smiled at the two of them that I would be working with tonight.

"Peter we are going to be doing an aerial tonight so let's hit the skies," I said. I picked up Stitch who climbed onto my back as we took off to look at the park from above.

I looked at the park its lights shined like a million little stars that I was now soaring with. We looked closely at how the park looked its carbon copy to the map except with a little more detail. I rolled over having Stitch hold on to my hair and shoulder for dear life. Flying relaxed me as I looked for any of the signs of evil. There seemed to be none so we flew back down to the ground reluctantly put our feet back on the ground.

"Come on guys we've got some exploring to do!" I said.

"What are we exploring tonight?" Peter asked.

"The caverns of Grizzly Peaks and the Redwood Creek Trail."

"I bet we could do it faster if we flew," Peter said.

"Yeah," Stitch said.

"Hop on Stitch," I said as Stitch climbed onto my back.

"Here we go!" Peter said as we took off.

We skimmed the water of the river as we followed the rapids through the caves raced past the trees wile we 'looked' for the Overtakers while having fun. I remembered why Peter was one of my friends now, he made me forget my worries and let me see life as it truly was, extraordinary. We soared through the mist created my the drops of the ride.

"Hey Peter watch this," I said as I made a geyser shoot straight at him.

"Hey," he said as he pulled me into the water keeping Stitch in his arms.

I fell into the cold water with a splash. I stayed in the water as Peter curiously looked in the water to see if I had drowned. I shoot out on a geyser dancing on the fountains I was creating with the magic of the sorcerer's hat that was now on my head. I did a loop in the air and the water feel back into the river flowing as it normally would.

I flew over to the play structure hiding from Peter and Stitch. Our time looking for the Overtakers had become a complex game of hide and seek everywhere we hid we looked for signs of them. But of course all we found was a fun filled play structure.

Suddenly I heard something scraping against the wood. I let my hands get filled with energy preparing myself for the attacker. I didn't know what awaited me as I stood in the center of the room. Then a fluffy little head poked through the window and smiled at me.

"Ah hi," Stitch said. I laughed and let the energy die in my hands not needing it for an attack. I smiled at the little blue ball of fur.

"Come on let's go find Peter we need to cheek out Soarin'," I said. We found Peter and flew towards the hanger for the ride.

"Come on Peter buckle up," I said as I thought of the buttons pushed to start the ride.

"Nah I'll just fly next to you. I hate simulated flying."

"Fine," I said as Stitch buckled up next to me.

The ride started and I was lifted into the air as I as saw the opening sequence of San Francisco. I could soon feel the waves of the ocean at the tips of my feet and the cold rush of air from the mountains. The orange groves smelled like oranges and was soon blasted with the heat of the desert.

I watched Peter as he basically acted like a goof ball as he dived through the scenes. But it was as we started to fly over the Midway that things started to go wrong. He started to fly towards the screen that was showing the beautiful aerial views. It was almost like he was in a trance of some sort his face was blank but he was still there.

"Peter get back here," I said as the cars rushed by in LA. He flew closer to the screen when I realized what was happening.

In the distance I saw the familiar colors of a vortex. Peter was not in control of his mind anymore. The child's smile that he always had plastered on his face was now a blank stare that a child might have in school.

I pulled on my seat belt but it wouldn't budge. I tried to cut through it and use my powers to get out but it was no use I was trapped while Peter flow towards the trap.

"Stitch cut our belts so we can help Peter. What happened to Jack is going to happen to him if we don't save him!" I shouted to Stitch over the roaring music. Stitch slashed his seat belt with his claws and got himself free. He started to work on mine but they were like steel. I hated dark magic right now. "Stitch go save Peter my belt is like steel forget about me and save him! Do whatever it takes even if you have to chew on his head!" I said as Stitch jumped from each of the gliders and onto Peter.

He clawed his leg but Peter didn't even notice he just kept flying right into the coming colors that were now over Disneyland. Tink even tried to wake him up out of his state but he swatted her away like a fly. Stitch chewed on his leg and was about to take a bite out of his head. When I saw what was coming.

"Jump Stitch get off Peter or you'll go in too!" I said. Stitch started to jump off Peter when suddenly a blank stare came upon his face and he stopped fighting.

The fireworks that were the end of the ride turned into a swirling vortex of color that sucked my best friend and the cutest little alien into it. The lights turned back on and the vortex was gone. And so were Peter and Stitch.

I started to cry but then I saw something out of the corner of my eye someone was running away. I was not going to cry they wouldn't want me to Peter and Stitch would want me to fight for them and get the person who had captured them and controlled them. No one takes my friends, no one.

I ran out of the hanger trying to follow the shadow of a person. I followed him for a while around the confusing water ways of Grizzly River Rapids and the lost him in Sunshine Plaza. I turned in a circle trying to decide on where he went when I heard a scream.

"Philby!" Finn screamed. No.

I flew into the 'a bugs land' corridor to see Philby starting to enter the vortex. But I was to late he had already entered the vortex and Charlene dove to grab him by the ankle and Philby grabbed her arm. For a minute it seemed like he was trying to get out but really he was pulling her in and with that both of them were gone.

I saw a boy in all black standing there and from his thoughts he was my target. The boy who had started the captures. He was the one who had got Wayne, Jack, Stitch, and Peter. He was the one who had started this. And he was going to pay.

His brown hair blew in the wind as I shot a ball of energy at him. But he deflected it. No one had ever done that. Who was he?

"So this is the infamous Princess Disney. The girl who can take down even the most powerful Overtakers."

"And you must be the idiot who thinks he can kidnap my family and get away for it. Plus why ya working for the Overtakers, trying to work your way up the ladder of evil?" I said.

"Ha. Not even close Princess. I'm just here to stop you from doing evil."

"Are you crazy! I'm about as balanced as it gets! I'm saving Disney from the Overtakers!"

"Lies!" he screamed. "You know what maybe you will start to tell the truth after you've meet my pet."

"Oh Sparky wants to come out and play," I sneered as I saw a flash of black hiding in a bush. I felt the area but the character I was feeling didn't belong here in fact he wasn't in either of the parks.

"Wrong yet again. Meet the Firebird!" he screamed.

The head of Grizzly Peaks exploded and a lava, fire bird came out. It's wings exposing heat and destruction of anything in its path.

"Finn, get everyone out of here. Now!" I said as I pulled my hat on. This was going to be crazy, but then again crazy was a word that was a regular word in my vocabulary. But before I could even move a flaming piece of something came right at me and I rolled into the bushes.

Something moved next to me as I turned my head to see the abnormality that I had felt earlier. Oswald the luck rabbit. How he got here was the big question. But the main question was what he was doing here. He was still in black and white and I didn't know how he was on the whole being shone up by Mickey thing. But then he spoke something I would have never thought he would say, "Princess I need your help."

"What?"

"The boy, he is going by Tod right now but he isn't evil," he pleaded.

"He is sent the Firebird on me. That goes as evil. Plus he took my family."

"But he mostly captured character," he said amazed.

"Yeah, my friends are my family characters or not."

"I knew I was right. You are good. But Tyler used to be."

"Who?"

"The boy who is fighting you. The Overtakers took him from his parents while they were in the park when he was six. They brainwashed him into being evil. You can change that I think Walt gave you power. Please help him. Defeat the Firebird. He can control character summon them I guess but that is how he met me."

"Are you under his control?"

"No, he would never do that to me I'm the only friend he's got."

"Ok, but why save him?"

"Kid, he is a person who has been taken over by evil. Isn't it your job to make things balanced?"

"Yeah."

"Then change him back plus it might stop the captures for awhile."

"Ok."

"Thank you."

I put the sorcerer's hat on my head and felt the water around me. It lifted me back up into the air and I was face to face with the Firebird. I watched the boy below as he concentrated on the bird.

It's wings were spread and eyes of destruction set on one thing and it was me. I swirled as it attacked me with its flames. The water encased me turning the flame to mist. I opened my arms having the water surround the creature, direction it above the mountain of which it came from. I then had the water latch down on to the bottom of its feet having the fiery feet turn to stone. The bird struggled as I molded my water around the bird having it's body turn into the stone shape of a grizzly bear's head that it had exploded earlier. The stone steamed as I returned the water to it's place. I saw the boy try to run but I flew down and landed right in front of him.

"Don't even think about it boy," I said as the boy turned around.

"Wasn't going to. I don't run away from a fight."

"Good then this should be fun."

"Diddo," he said.

We circled each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Both holding each others glares. That was when I noticed his eyes. The brilliant blue green eyes that I saw almost every day. My eyes. There was more reason then just to save a friend turned wrong here, this was why he was so powerful. He was a Disney. I took a deep breath. _I hope this works, _I thought as I let my power do its work on the boy.

Balance. It was all I thought. I could feel the boy.

His name was Tyler Oswald Disney. Born on July 23, 1994. His father was Theodor Edward Disney, he was the grandson of Roy E. Disney, and he was my cousin. He had about as good as a life as I did. He was lost on Tom Sawyer's Island only to be found by the Overtakers and to be raised by them. This flood of thoughts, memories, filled me as I balanced him out helping him find what he truly was. But then it went black.

**AN~ Please review tell me what you thought. Also what do you think of Tyler/ TOD. Please review. **

**Barbie =D **


	10. One Messed Up Family Tree

Disclaimer: See chap 7.

Chapter 10: One Messed Up Family Tree

The black had encased my mind. I could not feel but I hoped that everything had worked. I could see the light now. Even though it was distant I could still see it. And I could feel the pain. My head was killing me. I had felt this feeling before but it was a memory I really didn't want to remember. Maybe I should stick to simple magic or learn how to not get overwhelmed by it.

I was on something soft that I identified as my bed. The warmth of the blankets around me soothed me for a while. It felt so good just to lay here while nothing seemed to matter. Too bad it didn't last long.

How did I get in my bed? The last thing that happened was a shot of power to balance out Tod but that was it. I didn't think of my room or my apartment. How did I get here?

I heard a noise come from the kitchen. I slowly lifted the sheets off of me and quietly stood on the floor. I got my hands filled with energy as I walked quietly into the kitchen to see who was there.

The smell of bacon and eggs filled my nose as I heard the sizzling coming from the pans on the stove. The smell filled my nose and made me lose my senses I hadn't ever had a home made breakfast like this. Not when I graduated from Harvard and Wayne couldn't cook so we probably had eaten everything the resort had to offer when it came to food. But this, it smell like a good home made meal that your mom would make for you on the weekends.

"Well it looks like the princess decided to wake up from her beauty sleep," the boy who was standing over the stove said as I peeked around the corner.

"Crap," I said under my breath.

"What do you think that I couldn't hear you? After living with villains for a while you learn to watch your back and to do it well," he said as he flipped an egg in midair.

"Well yeah, I didn't expect to get caught. So you're back to normal?" I said leaning on the door frame.

"As normal as we Disney's will ever get," he said turning to face me.

"So not evil anymore?"

"Balanced, I think. Your neck is glowing blue so I would take that as a good sign," he said as he grabbed the pan and slid the eggs out of it and onto a plate.

"I already knew that, kinda I was just checking with you. Sometimes the powers are delayed especially after a lot of power has been used."

"So what's it like being the princess of Disney," he said as he put two plates onto the table.

"I'm not a princess and I don't like being called that. Rule one around here is you call me Katherine, Kat, or Kid, take your pick but none of this princess stuff," I said as I took a bite of the food. "Dang this is good. Where did you learn to cook!" I said as I stuffed more of the food in my mouth.

"The Overtakers," he said as I swallowed. I looked at him. Had he been lying this whole time? Had he just poisoned me?

"Don't look at me like that, it's not poisoned see," he said as he reached over and took a bite of my food.

"But you said..."

"It's a thing that I picked up. You either learn to cook or you don't eat. I chose to cook. That's what I did for a few years. You make yourself useful or you die."

"Real nice moto join or die," I mumbled to my self half laughing at the words.

"I'm not Vader," he said.

"How do you know about that?"

"I was in my room most of the time but I learned a thing or two from the Queen about potions. I learned how to make a potion where you could see what was going on like a crystal ball. It was very useful to learn stuff about you."

"That didn't sound stalkerish at all," I said sarcastically.

"Well I wanted to learn about you before I could take you down."

"And you did a good job at it."

"What?"

"You took Wayne and my team, my friends and family."

"Yes, I took Wayne. Which was really hard, I trashed the whole place sorry about that. And I'm sorry about your team I thought I was protecting Disney. I didn't know you felt that way about them you really see them as a family. And don't worry it took forever to get a hold of their minds they put up a good fight, they don't give up easy Kid they will be fine."

"Thanks I needed to know that they were still fighting."

"They had me with some really good brain wash. I'm not surprised that you blacked out from using that much power. Also I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"I don't know where they are. They never told me where the portal ended."

"Ok," I said already knowing that they wouldn't entrust him with that kind of information and continued, "and where is Oswald?" I asked as I heard footsteps coming into the room.

"Hey buddy!" Tyler said as he went and hugged the rabbit. It was a moment that made me remember my now lost friends. Tyler had taken my friend that I used to do that with. Peter was trapped now but that gave me motivation to get this show on the road and stop the Overtakers.

I went back to finishing up my breakfast as the two talked and then went on to do the dishes. Tyler finally returned to the table and ate as I went to get ready for work.

I did my morning routine. When I had finished getting brushing my hair I went to my computer to check my emails and itinerary. It looked like I had a meeting in a half and hour, a lunch with the director of Toy Story 3, a phone meeting on Disneyland Hong Kong, and the rest of my day was open. I sighed and looked at my computer screen one more time to make sure I didn't miss anything before walking out the door. I got my key and my backpack before I walked out the door.

"Hey where are you going?" I heard someone say before I walked out the door.

"To work," I said.

"You mean school."

"No I mean work. I have a meeting in about a half an hour, lunch for a movie progress, and a check up on Hong Kong. I graduated highschool ten years ago. I finished collage three years latter."

"Say what?"

"Yeah, I'm smart. But if you want you can come. It's just a meeting but you're as much a part of this as I am."

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Don't you know your own last name?"

"No, I've been going by Tod for the last ten years."

"Your initials spell out that. Your name is Tyler, that's why Oswald calls you Ty. Your middle name is Oswald and your last is Disney."

"How do you know that?"

"I got one memory surge from you last night. I found out a lot about you. Maybe we can visit Walt later."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"I'm a Disney!"

"I know it's a lot to take in but I think Wayne already knew."

"You mean the old man?"

"Yep."

"Great, talk about a wake up call," he said.

"I know how you feel. But don't worry you can just watch how I run it today. Come on you look nice enough." I said as I gestured to the door to leave.

"Can Oswald come?"

"Sure just don't make a distraction during the meeting," I said as he came out the door in his blue Oswald and Mickey t-shirt with a pair of jeans. We got on a golf cart and headed to the big multicolored building

The ride was the normal amount of time and it wasn't long before I was setting up shop in my office. Tyler looked at me in awe as I sat down at the head of the table and conducted the meeting to its fullest making sure everything was spit spot around the resort. It was the usual stuff about World of Color and the progress at Disney California Adventure. We also discussed the new additions to Disneyland like Captain EO, the remodel of Star Tours, and the Rivers of America, along with the Tomorrowland Terence. I did the usual stuff which was never fun but had to be done. It took forever but the meeting finally ended.

I walked over to my office and got on the phone and asked someone to get me 2 corn dogs and a couple of Cokes. And sat down in my office in Walt's old chair and turned on my computer. And looked online to see that my lunch with the director had been canceled due to the fact that he had to go work on the movie but he gave me the progress report that I needed. I love the guy but I think we both hate having to go out to lunch when we could be with our companies, plus it's at least a good hour or two drive to just have a lunch for both of us.

"So I thought we were going to have lunch with a movie director," Tyler said.

"Were is the key word. We both schedule lunches but they are a pain to drive out there especially since I don't have a license," I said.

"Wait you don't have a license?"

"Yeah I'm only 15."

"You're kidding you look like you're like 13 but act like your 18."

"And how old are you smart one?"

"17, small fry."

"Oh no you didn't just cal me small fry. Remember which one of us has more magic then the other," I said getting out of my chair.

"Oh yes I did," he said as he shot got up and started running out of my office. I thought of a can of silly string and ran after him.

"Get back here you jerk!"

"Never!" he said as he covered himself from the silly string attack.

We ran around the whole building while people stared at us from their cubicles. We kept running even when I ran out of silly string and we were both panting for air. We kept running until Tyler tripped and fell and I tripped on him landing on him. Both of us laughing I the heap until someone came out of their cubicle.

"What are you two children doing here. Children are not suppose to be running around here this is a work place," she said like a mean old principle.

"Um, this is a place where dreams start, so this is kinda like a workplace but not really."

"What did you say missy."

"Um, this is Disney, not some boring office building. We create dreams here, we make magic here. So this is not an office building it's a place where wish granting starts."

"Ugh. Children I'm asking you to leave this office now so you can stop interrupting work," she said as she went to go call security.

"I hope you know that security wont make us leave."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm Katherine Disney and this is my friend. And I'm pretty sure that you can't tell me to leave the office that I own."

"I'm so sorry Miss Disney," she stammered.

"In this environment I expect everyone to respect others even if they are children," I said sternly. "Come on Tyler, I've got to go talk to someone from Hong Kong," I said as I turned away from the woman and towards my office.

"You know I'm covered in silly string," he said as I walked into the office and sat down at my desk and dialed the number for Disneyland Hong Kong.

I talked on the phone for a while, and Tyler messed around with Oswald being the nerds that they are. I laughed at them as they played with the toys that were scattered all over my office. I kept talking until I got the information that was needed from the other park and hung up the phone.

I sighed as I picked up the phone once again to order us some pizza. This kinda food was usually reserved for Wayne because both of us enjoyed it. Or when I was having the DHIs over for some food. But I couldn't dwell on the past. I ordered a large pepperoni, cheese, and Hawaiian combo pizza that was everyone got what they wanted. I set down the phone to look at my older cousin. I needed to get some info from Walt anyway so I might as well take Tyler.

"Tyler stand up we're going on a little trip," I said.

"Where?"

"To the past."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, I've got to ask Walt something and I thought you would like to come meet him. Plus I need him to take a look at you," I said as I started to think of the portal that would take us to Walt.

"You need him to look at me? That doesn't sound weird at all," he said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm not taking any chances. Plus I want to see if Walt can revive your memory a bit. You might be able to remember your parents and stuff."

"Thanks Kat. You know even though I've hurt you so much you're helping me. Why are you helping me?" he asked.

"You're my cousin. I don't leave my family out in the cold, I help them. And I went through basically the same thing except I was stuck in a orphanage for my whole life. Plus this started out as a family company I plan to keep it that way," I said as the portal appeared.

"You really want to keep Walt's beliefs alive, don't you?"

"Yep. Now come on we don't have all day let's go."

"You know the last time I saw a vortex it sucked all your friends into it?"

"This is a portal now step in or I'm pulling you in."

"Ok, ok I'm getting in," he said as he stepped into the portal of swirling colors.

This was all to familiar for me the colors spinning creating a rainbow of color. I floated and did a flip or two every now and then, while Tyler screamed at the top of his lungs. I could imagine that this is probably what I did on my first trip through the portal to Walt and smiled to myself about it.

Now the real reason I'm going to Walt is to see if he knows anything about this riddle. I thought of the possibilities for where it could lead but I was coming up empty. I hated how this was probably simple I just needed a little help to figure it out. I knew it had to be in somewhere but if Walt didn't think it was in the Disneyland then it couldn't be there or at least in the original ride.

We landed in the office in a heap on the floor. Actually I landed standing up, which I had achieved with great practice, and Tyler ended up in a heap at my feet making me fall. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and I grabbed Tyler's arm and pulled him under a table with me so we could hide from who ever came into the office until we sure we were alone with someone I knew.

The person stepped into the room followed by two other men which I had become acquainted with before. Roy and Wayne came in after Walt. I almost cried at the sight of Wayne so young and not even really knowing how big a part he really played in my life. I hated popping up in time. I don't even know if I had met them yet. I looked on the table that had the model of the park to see that th Matterhorn was on it so I knew that I had already met Roy and Wayne. Walt closed the door and sat down in his chair and looked directly at the place where I was hiding with Tyler. I could feel his gaze on me as he talked about upcoming attractions and ideas that he had for movies. When he finished what he was talking about he looked from Wayne to Roy who both gave him suggestions. "You know what boys I think we have an eavesdropper in here," Walt said.

"What do you mean Walt?" Roy asked.

"Come on out Kid I know you're there," he said looking at me. I stepped out from under the table and gave Tyler a hand.

"Actually there is two eavesdroppers. And how did you know we were in here anyways?" I asked.

"I have two girls, Kid and I grew up with a little sister. I can sense the little details."

"Or the magic?"

"Maybe," he said.

"It's good to see you again Walt," I said as I gave him a hug.

"You too Kid."

"Wait Walt who is this girl she told us about Disneyland and was gone who is she?" Roy asked. I looked up to Walt seeing if I could tell his brother the truth. He gave me a nod of approval so I continued on.

" My name is Katherine Isabelle Disney, I'm from the year 2010. I am the holder of the Crown of Balance and protect Disney from evil. I also am the current CEO of Disney and am here for a few questions that I hope that any of you could answer. The Overtakers are taking my friends and family and I need to stop them," I said.

"Hold on you're a Disney?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm your and Walt's great granddaughter. I was a mistake but I've managed on my own."

"You are a brave girl. Walt told me about the Overtakers but I'm guessing that you are just the most recent of the attacks in your time."

"Yes. And they even brainwashed Tyler so he could try to stop me," I said gesturing to Tyler.

"And I'm guessing this is Tyler," Walt said as he went over to shake his hand.

"Yes sir. It's an honor to meet you. Oswald is going to be so jealous when I tell him about meeting you," he said shaking Walt's hand.

"As in my Oswald?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend he was the first character I was able to summon."

"You're a Disney all right and he cheeks out clean Kid," Walt said.

"You mean you could tell if I was evil by just a handshake?"

"Yes I could. Disney magic remember you might need to use it in the future if you are going to help Kid. Also Roy meet your great grandson Tyler Oswald Disney," Walt said as Roy was shocked. I hope he is taking this in because it's a lot to handle.

"Is Roy alright?" I asked.

"He's fine, now take a seat and tell me what's going on," Walt said. I started to tell my story on what had happened in the last few weeks and how my life had taken a dive off the deep end. When I had finally finished Wayne looked at me with a worried face.

"So I am missing at the current moment," Wayne said.

"Yes, but you left me a clue," I said as I grabbed the not that I always had on me and gave it to Wayne, "Can you make any sense of it cause I can't." He looked it over before giving it back.

"I'm sorry I can't think of anything that has death in it at the park."

"What do you mean death?"

"Well death is the key word in the riddle if you don't look at the capitalized letters. You will figure it out by the looks of it you always do."

"Thanks Wayne," I said shoving the note back into my pocket. Looks like that was is a lost cause.

"So you want to know how to trace the vortexes I suppose," Walt said.

"Yes do you know how?"

"No. But Mickey might, he has done a lot of things over the years and he has probably done a lot more than he has now."

"I don't know if I can take that risk Walt what if he gets captured then we are done for," I said.

"True then you will have to figure this out with just Tyler and your other friend the holograms right?"

"Yes the DHIs."

"You need to get back to your time Katherine. You can do anything you set your mind to so just keep exploring and imagining."

"Ok, Walt. See you 'round," I said as I brought the portal back to our time. "Come on Tod we can come back later. We've got some evil to stop," I said as I pulled him in with me.

The ride was nice there was no screaming on the return trip. Tyler looked like he was deep in thought. Something was bothering him. I didn't know how tonight was going to go but hopefully there wouldn't be another abduction for awhile.

There are only nine of us left, three of us being toys. Our odds didn't look as good as they did last time we just need to crack the code. I wish Philby was still with us he would know what to do. But you can't change the past without wrecking the future, so there is nothing I can do at the moment but look for the best in this situation.

We landed in my office and headed back to Disneyland for some dinner. We ate went back to the apartment and went to sleep. I lay in my bed for hours not knowing what to do about the situation hoping I could figure out the clue before everyone is captured. It seemed like an eternity before I eventually drifted into sleep.

AN~ I hoped you like this chap because this is all you are going to get for a while. I'm leaving on vacation soon so I hope you liked getting to know Tyler a little bit better. So please review before the Overtakers come and abduct you.

Barbie =D


	11. Lion MIA, Death Tiger, and no Bears

**Disclaimer: Pick one of the first 7 and read it.**

_A.N. I would like to thank all the people who contributed ideas to this chapter, Twilightroxsa7, Splish92, Anonym, and all the others that reviewed thank you this chapter is dedicated to you._

Chapter 11:

Lion's MIA, Tiger's Trying to Kill Me, the Bears are a No Show, Just My Luck

The days had come and gone and nothing had happened in a while. The night after we talked with Walt the team was introduced to my cousin, but they were still wary of him. Nothing had happened and we were all nervous but I still was worried about things.

"Kat? Hello you still with us?" Tyler asked as I stared out into space recapping on the last few days.

"Um yeah what did you just say?" I asked as I stared at my soup.

"You are so out of it. I have a bad feeling about something."

"I always have a bad feeling about something when I'm in a battle."

"Well wake up Kat you know they wouldn't want you to mourn them."

"I'm not mourning them I just wished I didn't listen to Finn and asked Philby about the letter before he was taken."

"Ha ha. But seriously Katherine. I have a bad feeling tonight," he said as he stared at the walls of construction that lined the drained river.

"That doesn't mean we aren't going in."

"I know but I just don't want you to be day dreaming when you are suppose to be leading us into an epic battle."

"You know I've done this kinda thing before. I'm not scared for myself I'm scared for the poisoners of war."

"I know. Did you hear anything from Finn recently?"

"No."

"Well it's getting late I can here the fireworks going off," he said picking up our trash before leaving.

We walked in silence. It had been a long day, I had worked while he did some work for school. He was home schooled and liked it, although he said he wanted to have his senior year in a real high school. We investigated some ride mishaps in Disneyland but it was nothing horrible. There was a few rides that were a little twisted in Fantasyland but it was only near the castle.

We walked into the firehouse after having eaten our dinner at California Adventure. We both walked into our rooms and feel asleep in an instant.

I opened my eyes to see that I was sitting on a bench in Sunshine Plaza with Ty next to me. I got up and started looking for the others. The plaza seemed so welcoming despite the dark times. The magic was always here though, it was Disney. I sighed as I messed with the water for a bit. It wasn't long before I heard someone behind me.

"Have you ever been told that you look like Mickey?" Finn asked from behind me.

"Nope that's a new one," I said letting the water move on it's own.

"Well not like a mouse but in Fantasia when Mickey is controlling the water and you just seem to symbolize peace," he said.

"In the movie Mickey is in the middle of mayhem not peace smart one. But thanks anyway for trying to give me a comment," I said as I stepped of the rail to face him, " Is your team here yet? Things have been quiet with the Overtakers recently and I don't like it. Something's up."

"Yeah Tod said something about that when I showed up."

"You trust him?"

"Yeah. I saw the fireworks that it took to get him normal, plus I feel bad for the guy. He had to live with the Overtakers for so long."

"Don't tell him that, he hates the pity," I said stepping away from the railing.

"I wont then. Your team here yet?"

"Almost, yours?"

"Well they're here but still half asleep. Also the others who are captured are fine in the day and are not stuck in SBS, they just cant remember anything from the night."

"Glad it's working."

"Yeah well I'm going to wake up Willa and Maybeck I suggest you get your team too."

"I have no idea what we are going to do tonight."

"Well we'll just do the usual."

"Guess so."

Finn started to wake up his friends while my team walked over to me. All four of them. It went down from a ton to none in just a day. I sighed and walked towards the small team that had faces of pure fear and worry on others. My mind went into panic mode immediately. What had happened to get them this freaked out. What is going on?

The scared faces were noticeable on every face that was there. My mind was in hysterics. They wouldn't talk but there faces seem to say a thousand words that I didn't want to here. A million pleas ringed in my ears. The screams of my friends echoed in my brain. Not again. They were suppose to be safe. But I guess no one is safe when it comes to the Overtakers. Although I already knew the answer I had to ask the question any way. I had to put a brave face on for them. There was going to be no more tears I was going to get them back before I could cry.

"What happened?" I asked. Each of the four faces in front of me looked to the ground. Not one of them would look me in the eye and Ariel was trying hard not to cry. "Tell me what happened guys. If they went missing I can take it. I want to go see if they left any behind so we could help them."

"They took them all," Woody said.

"We saw them take Indy and Simba," Jesse said.

"And I saw them take Mulan and Mushu," Buzz said.

"And they took Eric from me," Ariel sobbed.

"They took Eric? I can understand why they took the team, but why him..." I figured it out. They took my friend who was more like a sister's husband away from her as a hostage. They were going try to get her to tell us our ideas or tricks but thankfully we had none. I hugged Ariel as she cried into my shoulder and I was thankful that she was ok. She may be a polar opposite from me at some times but she was a great friend.

"Kat," Tyler said as he saw what was happening.

"Already know. Get the DHIs we are going to Disneyland."

We walked across the plaza to both of the parks where the white gazebo like ticket booths with the chains that rattled in the wind were empty. I hated it when the park looked like this. It felt so wrong. Usually characters were running to go on the rides at night and families during the day. The stones with the names seem to make my footsteps echo when in reality they were basically soundless. Emptiness made everything louder here, and I hated it.

The DHIs, Tyler, and I walked through the plaza while the characters were already waiting for us in the gates. The glowing forms seemed to illuminate to much light while Ty listened for anything trying to sense the villains power.

"Got anything?" I asked Ty.

"No, you?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. But I can feel them," I said clutching my glowing green necklace.

"You are a horrible liar," Maybeck said to me.

"Shut up."

"Well if there was nothing out of the ordinary then why is the crown glowing like Rudolph's cousin Greg the Green Nosed Reindeer?" Willa asked.

"Fine something is wrong. But nothing we can't handle."

"Then why are you in panic mode?" Finn asked.

"Not," I said firmly as I slapped him.

"Calm down Kat, your glowing almost as bad as the DHIs. We don't need four flashlights, three is bad enough." I took a deep breath and calmed down so I wouldn't give us away.

"Still there?" I asked about my team who was hopefully still in front of the gates. I could sense characters and locate them but Ty could literally find them as in GPS and know what they were thinking at the moment.

"Yes. Where are we going?" he asked.

"We all stick together no splitting up in here," I said giving the basic instructions. "We are going to check out the two places where they are the strongest."

"And that would be?" Maybeck asked.

"Rivers of America and Sleeping Beauty's Castle," Tyler answered immediately.

"Why there?" Willa asked.

"Fantasmic has all the villains in the park, and Sleeping Beauty's Castle has the belief from the fireworks which have villain scenes and Maleficent is in there," I answered as we walked through the turnstiles. My team joined me and was updated on the rules as we ran to Frontierland.

The new water had been filled and the river was open now as today was the opening day. I looked to Tyler asking him to look at what was going on. I did the same thing my necklace wasn't glowing so bright but that was when I got an idea.

"Who wants to play hot and cold," I asked. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy until Tyler looked at me like I was a genius.

"The necklace shows where evil is so it will shine brighter when we are closer to the villains," Tyler explained.

"I knew that," Maybeck mumbled not liking to be showed up in knowledge.

"The castle seems like the hot spot. Everyone scout the area real quick stay close just in case they are jamming it or something. Ariel you stay here, you too Tyler," They both walked over to me as everyone else fanned out around the river.

"Ariel I want you to go back with your dad and continue the search for Eric with him."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because I know that is what you want to do. And if you or your dad find him then they will have everyone else there probably. Stay safe though I don't want you to give yourself over to the villains to save him because they wont let him go if you find him or are lured you scream for Tod in your mind as loud as you think you can. Do you have that?" I asked. She threw her arms around me and thanked me. I nodded to Tyler and he took her to Trident.

I stared at the water that was unusually clean for the river. I kinda missed the murky water that hid all the treasure. Well if you call a computer tower, a ton a beads, cell phones, Mickey ears, and trash, treasure. The water seemed to remind me of what I was suppose to be doing as I turned and looked for Tyler waiting for him to come back.

"So I thought you had told them to call me Tyler?" my cousin asked from behind.

"I did doesn't mean they are."

"I don't want to be called Tod anymore. Bad memories."

"It's okay Ty everyone calls you Tyler or Ty now. It just slips plus get used to it I'm called Kid cause it's what my initials spell just like yours so don't be afraid of your name."

"I know so we going to go to the castle now?"

"Yeah," I said as everyone walked back in to report they had found nothing. But the night was still young and there was a castle we needed to check out.

We walked through over the drawbridge and past the arch with the family crest. The usually joyous area seemed dark and depressing. What was going to happen in Fantasyland. The carousel horses seemed nervous as I walked over to them and petted their noses trying to sooth them. I looked around the the area. I felt the evil in the area. Not good.

I turned around waiting for the trouble. I knew there were at least five different evil characters in this section of the park right in one of the happiest of the lands. Captain Hook, the Evil Queen, Stromboli, pink elephants, Monstro, the Queen of Hearts was close, Ursula, the Evil Stepmother, and not to mention most of the characters in Mr. Toad's Wild Ride are dangerous. Dang, I thought this place was suppose to be good! This was not going to be good I could sense that already. I hate the fact that we might be ambushed, but we have Ty I hope he knows something.

Then I saw them one at a time come out into the open. The Evil Queen, stepped out of the shadows of her ride as a hag. Captain Hook looked as sly as ever with his sword drawn. Then the animatronics pirates that always came to an Overtaker bash. Then someone I didn't expect leaped down from the top of Casey Jr., Shere Khan. The tiger walked gracefully towards me and my friends. I recognized him now as the tiger from the Jungle Cruise.

"Guys get ready. Buzz, Woody, Jesse, get to the top of the carousel to be our eye in the sky. Everyone else, you know what to do," I said as I got a ball of energy ready in my hand. Ty looked at me freaked out. I knew this was his first encounter against the Overtakers. "Tyler get ready to rumble."

"What you mean we are seriously fighting these guys!" he asked.

"Yeah, it's what we do. Did you think we just got together so we could badmouth them?" Finn said.

"Tyler you work for balance now. Forget what they did to you in your past we are saving Disney," I said.

"So the little princess finally found her cousin how charming now we can depose of them at the same time along with the DHIs," the queen said.

"So it looks like the boy who I taught to fight is now my opponent. By the way thank you for ridding Disneyland of that retched little boy, Peter Pan," Hook said as he surrounded us. We were now in a tight circle out numbered, and not in the greatest spot for a fight considering we we in the small courtyard behind the castle.

"So any bright ideas?" Finn asked.

"Bright, yes close your eyes on three I might be able to get half of these guys gone. Pass it on," I said as I told Tyler to give the command to Maybeck. I looked at the pirates getting rid of them would be easy. One big flash back to their ride and then we only had to deal with these three. I cleared my mind and envisioned the pirates back where they belong.

"One," I said.

"Stop counting girl," Hook said.

"Two."

"This should be amusing," Shere Khan said.

"Three," I said while I thought of the pirates where they were suppose to be and they were gone with a blinding light.

"So the princess wants to even up the odds then take this," the Queen said as she shot fire at the DHIs so she could take them out then me. I envisioned them all clear and deflected the flame back at her. Finn and his friends stared at me as I concentrated on keeping them all clear for a minute or two. She was on fire when I heard the tiger pounce on me. The others disperse as I dodged the tiger.

I got up as he started to circle me waiting for an opening. We were in front of the Bibbidi Bobbididi Boutique as he pounce on me and I rolled out of the way. He rebounded off the wall and onto me having a paw on each on my limbs. I couldn't move as I struggled underneath the humongous paws. His eyes blazed with a fire of hatred knowing that I was the prize to be taken down. He could see the reward for killing me and the ranks he would climb by my death. He smiled showing all of his teeth. When I remembered something. Fire, Shere Khan was afraid of fire. I thought of the fire surrounding me, engulfing me, but not burning me. He jumped off of me and I imagined him in a cage of flames that didn't burn but would keep the tiger who was scared of fire inside.

I got off the ground to observe the fight. I looked for the DHIs who seemed to need a little help so I thought of them flying. Soon they had the air advantage and were chaining Hook to the ground. I laughed as I looked for Tyler. Wait he was battling the Queen.

"Buzz where is Ty!"

"Snow White!" he yelled back to me. I ran to the ride to see Tyler cornered and a evil witch standing next to him.

"So you decided to go over to Kid after all we taught you. All the potions you learned all the dark magic?" she said.

"Was erased from his mind. I took your spell off of him. And to do that to a six year old that is low even for the Overtakers," I said.

"Ahh speak of the devil."

"Leave Ty alone."

"I was planning to," she said as lightning shot at me I deflected it and made it rebound on to her.

"You will never learn will you? Come on Ty let's get out of here," I said as he followed. We walked to the back of the castle to see the DHIs in one piece.

We ran to the front of the castle to see the DHIs had taken care of Hook by gaging and tying him up. It seemed in that moment that we had stopped the Overtakers here for tonight but that never happens. Our moment of peace was ruined by a cry from Woody.

"Guys the castle!" he shouted over the now roaring wind. We looked up to see a massive black form hanging onto the castle as a storm blew overhead. The looming form of Maleficent hung over the icon of Disney. I was prepared though I've taken her down once and I can do it again. I looked to Ty and the others as they all looked nervous or scared at the sight of the dragon.

"We've taken her down one we can do it again," I said almost smiling at the challenge that Maleficent was giving me. This was one of those rare moments of payback for what you've done to me.

"Kid, you were the only one here who has taken her down," Finn said.

"Well that explains why she seemed so mad after that one night," Ty said.

"Come on guys man up we are going to take this sucker down."

"You are having some serious payback moment aren't you?" Finn asked.

"Yep," I said as I put my sorcerer's hat on, pulled my sword out, and got my magic set for the fight.

"Any plan of attack?" Ty asked.

"Don't get near the mouth without some serious fire retardant suit."

"Thanks for that really reassuring."

The dragon clambered off the castle coming down to try to rid us of the world once and for all. She stopped to blow a billowing breath of flame around us keeping us all inclosed in her claws. I saw that the DHIs would be more of a problem then an aid here and I had a feeling that this was Tyler's moment to shine more then anything here.

"Finn get the toys and get out of here. Go back to Florida you've done enough for tonight we can take care of this," I said while keeping my focus on the dragon and nothing else. They soon disappeared leaving just Tyler and me.

"Are you seriously going to take her down!"

"Yes and you are going to help. Walt said you were going to have to remember that you have Disney magic and this is the time to prove it."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Now when attacking her don't kill her just severely injure her ok."

"What!" he screamed as I ran to attack the dragon.

I parted the fire with my hands going for the attack on her to hopefully get this over with. She looked at me and sent another wave of fire at me while I brought up a wave of water from the Story Book Canals to stop the flames from spreading. I thought of Mickey and remembered that this hat could do a lot of damage. I thought of the fireworks sparks and made them rain down on the dragon. It hurt her but it wasn't like the first time. She was stronger now I guess my spell didn't work as well as it was suppose to but they were only here for now they were not doing anything really evil they were just battling me. I hate loopholes.

I started firing balls of energy at her with no prevail she was stronger, more powerful, and winning this battle. I still fought on though. I was not about to give up, I would never give up ever. She was the one who had took my friends and she was going to pay. But of corse right as I brought out my sword hoping to finish her with that I ran towards her feet that held the powerful claws and I tried to stab the foot so she would be in enough pain to serenader but she flicked my bade away and caught me under her foot.

I was stuck and she started to laugh. I hate it when the villains start to laugh that is when they think they've won when they really haven't. But in this case a victory laugh was in order. Dang. Wait, Tyler. Tyler could help me this was his moment to prove that he was a Disney that he did fight for good, to save me.

"Tyler help!"

"How!" he said all nervous.

"Tyler hurry she is starting to claw me!" I screamed as the claws started to close in on my skin. All I could focus on was what was starting to happen. Had I finally lost? Made the big mistake. Was I going to take one awfully big adventure? No stop thinking like that Ty will help. Or at least he better.

I watched him as he stood there trying to figure out what to do. He didn't know how to use his powers. But I didn't know how to either until I got the crown. He knows how to fight Hook even said that.

"Ty get a sword!" The claws were cutting into my leg now.

"What sword!"

"Any sword!"

"Where?"

"The one in the stone pull it out!"

"But..."

"Just get the dang sword Tyler!" I screamed as the claws cut into my skin. I am not going to scream, not going to scream, not going to. Dang that hurts. I tried pushing the claw away with my powers but it wouldn't budge. Hurry Ty.

I turned my head to see him reach for the sword. He placed his hands on it and tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge.

"Ty! You are a Disney the sword is yours as long as you use your Disney magic to get it. You are good just get the sword Ty. It is your sword!" I had no idea how I knew it was his sword I just felt that it was true. And when he placed his hands on the sword again it glowed a brilliant gold and came free of the stone. Except Excaliber remained and Ty had a sword for a Disney.

He held the sword in amazement before he realized that the reason he needed the sword was still in pain and literally inches from death, for the claw was very close to my neck now. He ran with the sword held high and slashed at her stomach. She glowed for a minute before the dragon was going and I was free. Bleeding, but free. He ran over to me and started to observe the damage on my legs. I imagined a holder for his blade so he could sling in across his back. We were both exhausted so we didn't even look at the blade I just thought of us back in our beds and asleep hoping that the things we acquired in this battle could be explained.

**A.N.~ Yet again a thank you to all who helped me get through my writers block to write this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Also if you have any ideas for further chapters please to share. Please review I really do read them and love them.**

**Barbie =D**


	12. Answers

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Disney, Kingdom Keepers, Pixar, Indiana Jones, Google or anything else that I might think I own. I do own for sure, Katherine Isabelle Disney, Jacky, her friends, and her mom, Lisa, Mark, Mike, and Steve. And I partially own Tyler Oswald Disney with Twilightroxas9.**

Chapter 12: Answers

I don't think I have had a harder battle then last night when it wasn't for the grater good of Disney. I know things are getting down to the end because they are trying to stop us from getting anymore help. I turned into my pillow trying to get any sleep that would come to me, but that was long gone. I got up put my Mickey slippers on and walked into the living room to see Tyler asleep on the couch. He looked so peaceful just sleeping there, clutching a sword like a stuffed animal. A sword! When did he get a weapon.

I remembered him fighting off Maleficent with a sword and me screaming for him to just pull it out of the stone. He pulled the sword out of the stone but the one that was always there remained. I tried to sort out the events but they all seemed rearrange or forgotten as I was concentrating on the huge claws of death.

That's when I looked at my legs. The pink scars now were what was left of the bleeding mess my legs were last night. My arms had a scratch or two on it that was almost healed. I looked into a mirror that was in the room to see a thin pink scar where the claw had been on my neck that was so close to sudden death. I gulped and then ran out of the house not bothering to even put some real clothes on.

I was headed to the nearest source of food, the Carnation Café. They had some good egg sandwiches that I loved for breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and went to the bustling chefs preparing for the breakfast rush. Looking for someone who could give me what I wanted. I was soon greeted by one chef who was ecstatic to meet me and in all the commotion forgot to tell me his name. I walked out with my two warm sandwiches hoping to surprise Tyler with the morning meal. I walked down Main Street still in my pyjamas. It was only seven o'clock probably having guest at the front of the park already but I knew they wouldn't be let in for another half an hour because the park doesn't open for another hour.

I walked up the steps to the apartment finding my still sleeping cousin on the couch clutching the sword. I wanted to get a closer look at the thing but that would have to wait until I woke him up. I set the food down on the table and went to wake the sleeping boy up. He looked so young when he was sleeping, but I think it took a few years off of everyone. The hard part was going to wake him up with out him stabbing me. I decided against waking him up altogether after that and decided to just do my morning routine and hope he was up by then.

I did everything that I usually did and went on to go eat when I saw Ty was still on the couch asleep. Man why wont he wake up it has been a half an hour! I went over to him and started to shake him awake hoping he wouldn't stab me. Still to no prevail I yelled in his ear, splashed water on his face and anything you could think of given the matter of waking someone up. Finally I just pulled the pillow out from under his head and then he woke up.

"Why did you take the pillow, and why am I wet?" he asked groggily.

"To wake you up, breakfast is getting cold."

"Food!" he basically yelled dropping the sword and running to the table for the sandwich that was for him.

If I didn't watch him eat it I would've told you he inhaled it. And was raiding the cupboard for more. By the time I had finished he had a sandwich, a bowl of cereal, an apple, a glass of orange juice and milk, and was working on a banana. While I was content with just the sandwich and a glass of milk.

"Jeez, and to believe you ate dinner last night," I said cleaning up.

"Sorry I'm just so hungry," he said his mouth full.

"Uh huh. Ok then, just don't' wipe out the food we need it to last I don't want to go grocery shopping for a while," I said getting up and cleaning up the kitchen.

"Ok I'll try so looks like you are walking fine guess she didn't hurt you as bad as I remembered."

"Oh no she did. But when you wake up most of the stuff is gone for us because we are magic like that. But for the DHIs they still have the blood when they wake up."

"Wow so being a Disney does have it's perks."

"When you are fighting for the greater good of it yes."

"So what is with the sword?"

"Well I was hoping you would know that," I said putting the dishes in the sink and the rest in the trash.

"Nope I don't' know a thing about it. So do we have to go back in time to find out about it or is there some one here who is an expert on Disney lore?"

"Well I only know one person who is an expert on Disney in this time period."

"And that is?"

"Wayne. He told me about the crown. But as we both know he is currently under lock and key by the Overtakers."

"Oh, so anyone else here that we can see because I really don't like time travel?"

"Well there is someone who knows Disney just as well as Walt himself."

"And who would that be oh mistress of mystery?"

"Mickey Mouse."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"So how are we going to do this?"

"Well we have about a half an hour until opening so we can run into Toon Town real quick."

"You're not kidding are you?"

"Nope."

"So we are going to meet the big cheese himself?"

"Yep, now come on we don't have all the time in the world right now."

"So how are we going to see him I can never sense him."

"I know his hiding place. I've know him since I was a little girl."

"And I thought you couldn't get any weirder."

"Ha ha. Now come on Ty, adventure awaits," I said as I went to the door pulling Tyler with me.

We ran down Main Street racing to the Matterhorn. Of corse we probably looked like a brother and sister who had escaped out of the mob of guest trying to get in or someone from the magic mornings as we ran past them and to the mountain and towards Fantasyland. Even though the sword was clanging against Tyler's back I almost forgot the reason why we were running to Toon Town.

It just felt so right to have this one act of joy. If I really wanted to I could fly and touch the top of the mountain. I wanted to fly now. I wanted to fell the wisps of wind on my fingertips as I breezed past them. I wanted to ride the winds back to the top of the mountain and then fly off like I did that night oh so long ago, but without the wires to hold me down or endanger me. I felt my toes rise slightly above the ground as I looked over my shoulder to see if anyone was behind us before I flipped in midair. I forgot how good it felt to be weightless before I touched down on the ground and continued running with Ty to Toon Town. We slowed as we got to the green gates with the Rail Road above head as we went under and into the world of the cartoon.

Reality was left behind when you entered Disneyland but the other world seemed to get left behind even when you entered here. Fantasy was a prominent point along with the zany adventure and explosives seemed to boom every second. I hardly ever came here now that I was older and it hurt me to think I had abandoned this town as I grew older. There were things dedicated to the original cartoons that went back to good old Missouri. There was not a straight line to be found, that was a general rule when creating this place. Every thing seemed to leap right off an animation board here. I took in the awe of the place before I remembered we were on a time schedule here.

"Come on Ty," I said as I grabbed his hand and we ran to Mickey's house. We arrived at the house and stood there taking in all of the yellow paint job, white trim, and red roof.

"So we are really going into the big cheese's house," Tyler asked with Oswald at his side. I don't remember when he conjured up Oswald but he was here now.

"Yep," I said popping on the 'p'. And I stepped up to the door and twisted the knob. About to step inside.

"Shouldn't we knock or something kid?" Oswald asked.

"Or try ringing the door bell," Tyler added.

"No, we don't have to. Mickey said I can come in at anytime. He's like a brother to me in a way."

"And how is that I might ask?"

"Let's see we both know Walt, he both sent us out on a pretty important mission, not to mention that I'm using the hat right now, and I get help from him sometimes. I also used to talk to him when I was little," I said as I stepped through the door.

"That would sound crazy to anyone but me," Ty said.

"Yeah, you're the one who could bring them to playtime with you."

"Talk about some imaginary friends."

"Who said I was imaginary!" Oswald exclaimed.

"Well to the outside world Oswald, no one can see you but us. Only Disney family members or someone who really believes in Disney can see them for who they are," I said as I walked through the door. I heard a rumble come from down the stairs and then a growl.

"I really don't like the sound of that," Ty said.

"Yeah me neither," Oswald added.

"Pluto knock it off," I said as the yellow dog bounded down the stairs and jumped through the Pluto shaped opening. He jumped on me and started licking me. "Pluto. Come on boy stop it, really that tickles," I laughed as the dog finally got off me and looked to Ty and Oswald. He started sniffing Ty before he licked his face covering him in slobber and giving Oswald the same treatment.

"So I guess you know Pluto then," Ty said as I petted the dog.

"Yep, he is my buddy, isn't that right Pluto?" I said and he barked in response.

"So where is Mickey?" Ty asked taking a look at the house.

"Is he in his spot already Pluto?" he nodded, "Ok then now go back upstairs we'll come back tonight to take you for a walk if Mickey is ok with it." I scratched him behind the ears and the started walking through Mickey's house.

We walked through the house going through the many places that would be filled with guests in just a few minutes. I finally reached the prop house that held the mirror with Mickey in it. I stood in front of the mirror waiting for Mickey to appear. I stood there for what seemed like an eternity.

"So is something suppose to happen?" Ty asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Well we have two minutes."

"We are going in?"

"What? We already are in."

"We are in his house. Now we are going into the mirror."

"You are kidding right?"

"Ty, you need to open up that imagination of your's now come on," I said already sticking my foot into the mirror.

"I have an imagination!"

"Good because you have all of thirty seconds to get into the mirror because I hear guests." I was already in the mirror and my supposed reflection was talking to him while the statue mickey was right behind me.

"You know you are in a mirror and talking to me right?"

"Shut up Ty," I said as I pulled him into the mirror with me.

It was dark I give you that but what was I expecting in the mirror a Fantasyland. Well frankly I was, but I didn't think they would have it in the mirror. In fact there was nothing in this mirror nothing at all. It was dark and lonely. Why in the world would Mickey want to spend all day in this dark place when he could be just about anywhere else in the park since he was in every ride. Yes there are little Mickey's in every attraction you just have to look hard enough to find them.

"So oh wise one, where is Mickey Mouse?" Ty asked me.

"I don't know."

"Oh great we are stuck in a mirror! How are we going to get out of here without getting seen by a million guests?"

"Don't worry no one can see us we are characters now. Plus I can transport us back," I said trying to think of a solution to the vast darkness.

"So you mean you could've just taken us to Mickey? Really Kat why didn't I just summon him? I ..." I tried to drone out Ty's rambling as I focused on the task at hand. This was not Disney in any way shape or form. Disney was light, of course it had it's dark moments but it was mostly good and cheerful.

"Light," I said softly thinking of a warm ball of glow spreading joy to the dark. Radiating and awakening the joy in everything that was hidden by the blanket of dark. "Ty sometimes you just need to find the light switch to show you what was really happening."

The area was brighten with the my ball of light circling the room touching everything in sight. There was something that looked like pixie dust coming of the ball so it could spread the light completely.

"How did you do that?"

"With my imagination. Come on Ty try it out."

"How?"

"Didn't you ever just imagine something as a little kid, you know your own world with your awesome friends that you had all to yourself?"

"No my friend came to me I just thought of them next to me and poof they are there."

"That's using your imagination Ty. Just envision something else like the darkness going away."

"Just with my mind?"

"Yeah that is Disney. Every thing that can be imagined is here and it wont stop growing until imagination is gone."

"Ok then here it goes," he said as he closed his eyes and focused on something. Then suddenly fireworks erupted and the light seemed to brighten up the dark mirror to lead to a door.

"Ty open your eyes you made fireworks!"

"And I was just thinking of brightening up the place."

"Come on there is a door now I bet it leads to Mickey!"

"Kat calm down you are having an sugarless sugar rush."

"Whatever come on," I said as I pulled him towards the door.

It was an extravagant, yet simple door it was framed in red and yellow and it was black with images all over the door of some of Mickey's most famous cartoons. There was a drawing of the sorcerer's hat, a steamboat, music sheets, the emblem for the Mickey Mouse Club, the telephone from the Through the Looking Glass, a bean stalk a crown and a shabby hat, a desk, a needle, gears, a musketeer hat, and at the bottom was a signature of Walt Disney . It was amazing the detail that went into this door. I would love to meet the person who designed it but I think I already had. I smiled at the door as I looked at it again.

"Kat, I hate to burst you bubble but how do we get in the door?"

"Well use the door knob," I said as I reached out to grab a nonexistent doorknob, "Or not."

"So any ideas?"

"Open Says Me!" I said and the door did nothing.

"Does that usually work?"

"No it doesn't, or at least when I try it."

"I think you need a new opening saying."

"Well I had to sing the Mickey Mouse Club theme song to get the crown!"

"Wow. Think it will work here?"

"No, but it's worth a shot. And we both have to sing."

"I don't sing."

"Well you're going to try unless you want to stand here all day."

"Fine I'll sing but I'm _not_ going to like it."

"Who's the leader of the club who's made for you and me? M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E. Mickey Mouse, Mickey Mouse. For ever let us hold our banner's high! Come along and sing the song to join our jamboree. M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E," we sang and then waited for the door to open.

"Nothing is happening! I can't believe I just did that!"

"Stop yelling. Here take your sword out," I said as I took my crown off and started feeling the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a place where I can put the crowns jewels in the door."

"Why my sword?"

"Because it is a Disney item just like the crown, plus it has the same gems as on my crown. It might open the door for us."

"Does that actually work?"

"Who knows it might."

"You have no clue what you are doing."

"Yep," I said as I felt the door looking for an indent. Then my fingers felt the a Mickey shaped spot. "Got it!" I put the crown into the spot and felt for the spot where the sword went and found two more holes. I didn't question why there was three I just put in the two and the door started glowing and did nothing.

"Why isn't it opening?"

"There's more to it."

"You are kidding right?"

"No," I looked at the door and studied each of the pictures I felt the hat and put mine on and tried to open it with that magic, but that didn't work. I looked closer at the music sheets and instead of the song it should've been a more familiar song was there. "Baroque Hoedown", the name sounded so familiar but where had I heard it. Then I saw something etched into the door I hadn't seen before. It was a light with three letters inside it M. E. P.

"What's Mep?" Tyler asked looking at the lightbulb.

"The Main Street Electrical Parade."

"Wow so how do we open the door?"

"Let me see here," I said as I pointed to a object on the door and a sound came out."

"Your kidding me. It's a musical door!"

"Still amazed yes, surprised a little bit, but yet nothing is impossible in Disneyland."

"So still the question remains of how we get in Kat."

"We play the Disney version of Baroque Hoedown."

"And that is so special why?"

"It the music to one of Disney's most famous parade."

"This should be interesting conductor so make the door play."

"Ok but you have to help."

"What?"

"Your sword is magic and so are you. Just try Ty, it could be fun."

"Fine, I'll give it a try," he said sourly like this was to childish for him.

"Come on Ty this is Disneyland where you are always a child don't act like your to old for this your old like what sixteen?"

"Seventeen."

"Whatever just get over it act like a kid, cause you are one!"

"Fine," he whined as he put his hands out as I put out mine. I pointed at one of the stars in Mickey's hat to find it made a noise.

"That is cool," I said as I pointed to another trying to find the right tune.

"Well it's weirdly awesome. So we are going to have to play the Electrical Parade's music without knowing which notes are which?"

"No you have to trust the magic to let you find the right notes Ty. Just go with your gut."

"Wow, you are crazy."

"No, this is what you do with your magic let it show you the way to make fire so you can control it. Once it shows you what you can do then you can use it."

"Great so I'm going to play with fire?"

"Sorta kindda, yeah."

"Here goes nothing," he said as he closed his eyes and let the magic take over.

I felt my hand point to the right picture as the electrical parade's music started to start with our help. I opened my eyes as I got the hang of this. Ty was still concentrating on the magic and I nudged him to open his eyes. He looked at me as his hands were still creating the music along with mine. I laughed a little as his face was in shock at what he was doing. I noticed that we were almost done with the song and finished up with the notes at a quicker pace so the door would open. As soon as we finished the last notes the door opened and I grabbed my crown while Ty got his sword.

"I think we got into Fort Knox," he said.

"Or we are only half way there."

"I really hope you are wrong," he said as we walked across the floor to a chair with a big book in front of it. There was a fire and a plate full of cookies and one of cheese. This had to be the place where Mickey stayed while he was in the mirror. The room was totally awesome it looked like an animation studio in some parts, train cars in others, and just a homey finish on top.

"Wow this is some nice place you got Mickey," Oswald said. Oh no. I forgot about Oswald coming with us what will happen will he deal with Mickey.

"It's swell to see you again brother," Mickey said as he hugged Oswald. I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding in.

"Hey Mickey," I said as I went to go hug the mouse that had just entered the room.

"And I'm guessing this is Roy's Boy?" Mickey said gesturing to Tyler.

"Um, yes sir, uh Mickey," he said as he walked over and shook Mickey's hand.

"Jeez, Ty, it's Mickey Mouse not the President of the United States!" I said with a giggle.

"He might as well be he is like the President of Disney!" Ty said.

"More like the King of Characters, your cousin would be the President of Disney. And I might add she is filling the shoes better then anyone has in a while," Mickey said to him.

"Thanks Mic," I said as I took a seat on the ground next to the fire. "So what has been up with you?"

"Besides the fact that the Overtakers are getting stronger and abducting characters that are on your team nothing really," he said taking a seat in the chairs Oswald taking the one next to him and Ty sitting on the ground next to me.

"Oh, so you know about that."

"Yes. I also know that your cousin here helped kidnap a few of them and that he also has the Sword of Imagination now that he has come back to the good side."

"The sword of what?" he asked.

"The Sword of Imagination."

"I have a feeling you know a lot more then Wayne does on the subject," I said.

"I do because Walt trusted me to take care of all three of you kids."

"Three of us?" I asked.

"Walt made a few Disney magic items. Two of them are in this very room. They are the Crown of Balance, the Sword of Imagination, and the Pen of Creation. These items each had a specific use for concurring Disney's evil.

The Pen of Creation was designed to crate ways to keep the characters at bay by drawing, thus creating something to stop the evil at a time. Although it is not the most useful of the three it one of the most powerful objects in Disney. It will aid the holder in creating a better Disney and the characters in it. Although it is different from the others in a distinct way. Unlike the other two the Pen of Creation has no specific holder, it will lend it's power to anyone who is fighting for the good of Disney and it can choose who to lend it's power to.

The Sword of Imagination, which you have Tyler, it is not as mighty as the other two, it is still powerful. It really just help you control the power of your imagination. It really is just a plain old sword with a little Disney magic in it. But with the sword you can expand your imagination more so you can bring fantasy to reality. You can fly, crate a trap, teleport, if you can think of it by golly it will happen. But your powers are far more advanced without this weapon from what I can tell you can control the characters, which can be both good and bad. So please Tyler use your powers wisely.

Now the Crown of Balance, is currently sitting around someone's neck," he continued as I blushed and turned it back into a crown. "The Crown of Balance was designed to help bring peace to Disney and it has done it's job well. It was meant for one young girl to find that was a pure Disney and make her a princess of the Kingdoms of Disney. It warns the user of evil and protects her at times of need and it helps her learn her powers that she has. Not only does this crown contain most of the magic of Disney but only the one who wears it can stop the Overtakers," Mickey said finishing the speech.

"So you mean Katherine is the only one who can stop them?" Ty asks.

"Yeah, but that's not new. I've know that for awhile now. If I'm right that was one of the first things Wayne told me when I got the crown," I said.

"Wow Kid, that seems like a lot to take in for someone so young," Oswald said.

"Yeah, but it's what I've got to do. I know my life has changed a lot since I got this but it's my responsibility to be the protector of this place."

"Yeah but you're still a princess," Ty said while reaching over and messing up my hair.

"Yes I am, but I'm still better then you are at anything."

"Keep on thinking that cousin."

"You two remind me of Walt and Roy but then again you guys are their kids in a sense," Mickey said.

"They do I remember when I first met Walt and Roy."

"By the way welcome to Disney Oswald."

"Glad to be back Universal isn't all to nice."

"I see. Also if you want you to can leave me and Oswald have a lot to catch up on. Also Kid I would suggest working on that clue with Finn from Wayne. He would be pretty disappointed that you haven't even started on it," Mickey said as we started to leave.

"Have you been stalking me?"

"No. I just know you plus you need to work on it. I'm not the only one who wants my subjects back."

"Ok Mickey. Also we are meeting at closing time for California Adventure see you there. I promised Pluto he could come."

"Yes Pluto and I will be there. See you real soon Katherine."

"Nice seeing you Mickey," I said as I thought of the apartment.

We arrived in the center of the living room and I went to my room to get the clue from Wayne. I grabbed the piece of paper and reread the short note.

_IT's easy enOugh to be pleasant_

_WHen life hUm Along Like a song_

_But the mAn worth Smile _

_Is the man who can smiLE_

_When eVerything goes dead wrong_

_WatCh Out I'm OnLy the fiRst._

I looked it over and then showed it to Ty. He scanned it over as I dialed Finn's cell phone number. He would know something about this. And now I new something about the note there were two clues. Wayne told me that death was a big clue here but the letter had to be a puzzle of their own. The phone ringed and ringed until a annoyed person picked up the phone.

"Hello," the strict female voice said.

"Hi is Finn Whitman there?" I said.

"Yes he is, and you have severely punished him miss. Shouldn't you be in school like he is?"

"No this is his employer Katherine Disney one of the few people who graduated Harvard at eight. I'm calling to notify him about his_ job_. I'm sorry if this call is bothering your class ma'am but this is a very important call to Finn about his current job at Disney."

"That is nice but that is not an exception for interrupting my class Miss Disney," I could almost see the look on Finn's face as she said my name when I heard all the mumbling in the background about me.

"Excuse me do you have children ma'am?"

"Yes I do."

"Would they have passes?"

"Yes they do."

"Well then I'll give your whole family a VIP tour of the Walt Disney World resort with the DHIs for free if you excuse Finn for this phone call and don't harass him about it. Is that a deal?"

"Yes one moment please," she said as she handed the cell phone to Finn and he walked into the hallway.

"This better be important Kid," he said.

"Sorry I embarrassed you but I need help."

"Did you admit you need help?"

"Yes Finn I need your help," I said through clenched teeth.

"That must have been hard to admit."

"Shut up Finn and enjoy the freedom from class. What did you use to find the pen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Clues. What did you use to solve the clue?"

"An anagram to unscramble the letters we found. Wait that's how you solve it, the clue from Wayne. Go online and get one from Google. Type in the letters and find out what it says."

I looked at the paper and ran to my computer and brought up what Finn requested. I typed in all the letters to come up with a ton of gibberish. I looked at the first line and saw the only letters that weren't suppose to be capitalized were T and O, to? Then I looked at them again and saw OT, Overtakers.

"The first line is separate! It's OT which means the Overtakers!"

"Kid last line is Color switch the order of L and O," Ty said.

"Ty got the last line it's color!"

"Color I don't get that what does that have to do with anything?" Finn asked.

"The rest I'm typing in right now," I typed it in and saw all 40 results.

"What did you get?"

"Um laves hula, save hulla, helluva as, all I'm getting is a ton of stuff about the hula!"

"Look at the bottom," Finn and Ty said at the same time. Then I saw it result number twenty-nine. Save all us.

"It's in the wrong order but it says save us all! They are all together and the OVertakers have them," I said.

"What about color?" Finn asked.

"I'll look into that latter. Crap I have a meeting in a few minutes good luck with your teacher. Tell her I'm sorry it was really important."

"Ok and what did you give her?"

"VIP tour with the DHIs."

"Please tell me it's with hologram me."

"It is."

"Good see you guys tonight."

"Bye," I said as the phone went dead.

**A.N.~ The mystery has been solve the letter has been decoded! So anyone want to tell me where they are and I know a few of you know what Color means. Well I finally finished the writer bock chap and I hoped you liked it. And for those of you who wanted Mickey he is here now. So please review with suggestions and comments and flames if necessary.**

**Barbie =D **


	13. Til Death Do Us Part

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Disney, Kingdom Keepers, Pixar, or Indiana Jones. I do own Katherine Isabelle Disney (KID), Jacky,** **her friends, and her mom, Lisa, Mark, Mike, and Steve. And I partially own Tyler Oswald Disney with Twilightroxas9.**

A.N.~ Yay! This story got it's first flamer! I would like to thank Anonymouse for calling my story a piece of crap and calling me an unimaginative leech, like I haven't heard that before. And my advice to you is if you didn't like the first story don't read the sequel.

Now for the rest of the people who are here to not flame my story I would like to truly thank you for giving me great reviews and waiting for this chap.

Chapter 13: Til Death Do Us Part

_Overtakers have us all. Color. _The words that Wayne left us were still going through my head as I sat down in the meeting room with the imagineers. Ty of corse was paying attention to the business in the room as I had my mind at the task at hand. Of corse it was a clue with in a clue they were somewhere where death was a big thing. Only one thing was really coming to mind for me and that was the Haunted Mansion but that couldn't be it. It was our only lead though it having anywhere from 999 to a 1000 ghosts. Yes there has been a thousandth guest in our humble little mansion. It was a young boy who died young, his parents sprinkled his ashes on the ride but they were swept up. I don't know more on the story but I've never actually met his ghost.

"Hey Kat, I know how you love dreaming but it's time to wake up," Ty said to me.

"Haunted Mansion," I said not thinking about anything. I looked to Ty and he nodded understanding me.

"What about it?" Mike asked.

"Um, the refurb for Haunted Mansion Holiday."

"Uh-huh. That is going great my I ask why that oh so random subject came up?" Steve asked.

"No reason just wondering the progress on it."

"That doesn't happen for another five months," Mike said.

"So, I still need to know about progress here people. Can never be too prepared!"

"On other notes, how is Summer Nightastic coming along?" Ty asked.

"A little bit behind schedule," Mark said.

"And why would that be?" I asked.

"Because someone keeps messing with the fountains! They are performers that shouldn't be tampered with! So please tell the characters to stop getting on the boats at night," Steve said.

"What do you mean. The characters are to afraid to even go outside their ride right now. There is a war going on, Steve," I said.

"Yeah, I've gotten nothing weird from the bay," Ty said.

"Still people should not mess with the fountains! We have had to put the date back to June now! We were suppose to open it up this week! Do you know what people are thinking about me now!" Steve yelled.

"Steve, we have all decided that it can open to the public on the eleventh of June and the premier is on the tenth.. I know how much the World of Color means to you. Color?" I said as I lingered on that one word. Color was the last word that Wayne had left me. A word that until now was meaningless. I had the date now and I had the time. I looked to Tyler and he saw the look I had in my eyes and simply nodded.

"Yes Katherine Color. It's the name of the show and what it's all about. You know something about the show that I don't," Steve said giving me a look that said talk.

"Maybe but not sure."

"Steve, what villains are in World of Color?" Tyler asked.

"Chernabog, Frollo, Barbosa, Zurg, Firebird, and Scar. But there is also fire, wind storms, and lasers in the show. Do I want to know why you are asking this," Steve said.

I went blank. Chernabog. Why do we always have to put the evil of all evil in every show? Seriously why? Are we trying to kill me! Not to mention that we have a Firebird, a guy obsessed with burning people, a pirate, and a guy who loves to shoot plasma balls. Great.

"I don't think you would want to know Steve," Ty said evaluating me.

"So why isn't the chatterbox working?"

"I'm working just wondering why we put so many evils in there," I said.

"What's a hero without a good villain?"

"Well did you ever think about the hero? Did we ever think that the hero is going into a mass of water, fire, wind, and lasers? Did we even think about putting Chernabog, Mr. evil of all evil, into this thing not thinking he was going to try and take over the show and kill innocent viewers? Did you really believe that someone has to fight on that water while not trying to be seen by the viewers and dodging fountains while being on water?" The looks of shock were on all faces as I continued, "Well did you?" All I got in return was silence.

"Kid you've defeated almost every villain in Fantasmic!," Tyler said.

"I was lucky. I almost died. I could feel the end coming, and I barely escaped it. None of you were there, you were never in my shoes. It was scarey, but I had to do it. I have to do it again, and again until they are stopped. No one can stop them either as long as someone believes in good or evil. It just depends on how long," I said thinking about how this really could be the end for me.

"Kid I'm sorry, but you know that this is what you were chosen to do," Mike said.

"Yeah, I know, but it still seems a lot to put on the shoulders of a fifteen year old."

"I knew you would crack kid but come on, doubt yourself now and you will not be going anywhere," Steve said.

"Sorry just a little stressed," I said rubbing my temples.

"You're talking to the person who has to complete the World of Color in a month with test runs still going on. If you think your stressed just look at me," Steve said.

"Really that's all you got? I'm working with the big cheese tonight, my friends and family are trapped, opening night for Summer Nighttastic is soon, and a lot of other things I could list."

"It's ok Kid, you make my problems seem like nothing," Steve said.

"Nah, part of your stress is mine. But back to business," I said clapping my hands getting everyone back on focus for the new remodels of rides.

The meeting droned on with my mind on my newfound knowledge. Ok, I had a month this time to prepare for battle not less then five days that was good. Maybe in that time I could find everyone with the small teams that we had still.

The day was short in my opinion. But it seem that night was coming in fast waiting for me to come. My mind didn't seem to notice that the day went on as I thought about my newfound discovery.

I was dressed in my pyjamas and ready to go to bed and so was Ty. We both knew what was coming tonight. And we were both ready for it. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

I woke up in Sunshine Plaza as always. The golden sun that welcomed everyone into the park as the water toppled over the side was relaxing almost making me forget that my mission was tonight. Ty was standing by my side and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back as I waited for the teams to come in. The DHIs started to fade into existence as I saw the toys walking towards us.

My small little team that was now Woody, Buzz, and Jesse. I guess I had the help of Ty, Oswald and now Mickey with Pluto. I hope that my friends were ok somewhere where death was. I was going to find them and save them and then defeat the Overtakers at the opening of the World of Color. Of corse it wasn't going to be that easy it was never that easy.

I looked to the DHIs that were now awake and in our presence. Mickey and the toys were waiting for directions as the DHIs walked over. It was weird to have Mickey Mouse, the idol of my younger days, waiting for my command.

"Ok tonight we are going to do something that I have been trying not to do for months," I started.

"You mean we are all going to start smoking and drinking at young ages?" Maybeck asked.

"No, I have done neither of those in my life. Back to what I was saying."

"So we are going to start being know it all's?"

"Maybeck just shut up!" I yelled.

"Sorry continue on," he said.

"Tonight we are going to split up," I said pausing for Maybeck to cut in.

"Please do continue on Kat if he decides to be rude we'll just tell him where we are taking him tonight," Ty said.

"Oh please do tell," Maybeck said as I rolled my eyes.

"We are splitting up tonight. I want Mickey, Pluto, Oswald, Buzz, Woody, and Jesse all here in California Adventure looking for the others. While Ty, the DHIs, and I go to Disneyland to check out the Haunted Mansion. If you sense something bad don't go in get away from there. We report back here when we are done. "

"Alright Kid see you back here soon," Mickey said as his team set of for the night.

"Come on guys we got to go socialize with some ghost and ghouls," I said as I started walking to Disneyland.

New Orleans Square was empty as we walked down the streets that had jazz music pumping out of it usually, but the only sound we heard that night was the caw of a raven overhead. We walked into the big metal gate, past the grave yards and an old fashioned hearse with the ghostly horse eating grass as I passed. I really hope I wasn't the only one who saw the ghost horse just eating like a normal horse. I shook my head and walked with the others behind me into the mansion.

The entrance seemed all the more forbidding then usual, even though it was a clean cut look it still felt like death was knocking on my door. "Why does this place have to look so nice on the outside, but is so haunted on the inside?" I said as I turned to the people behind me and imagined us in the portrait hall, not wanting to get stuck in the stretching room or the foyer. Everyone looked at me as the lightning flashed and the picture changed from seemingly lovely to horrid. I walked passed the busts that seem to stare at you no matter how far away you were and on the path of the doom buggies with everyone behind me following my steps, none of us wanting to alert the ghosts in this place.

The climb to the top of the hill and into the ride sent shivers down my spine. We had officially left the area of Disneyland, we were now backstage in the mists of a ride. This was no mans land, the only people who were here were spirits, and some were not as friendly as others. I could only think of Constance, the black widow bride, and the dueling men. Guns are not a thing I am fond of. Guns could make us one of the new ghosts to this place.

I tried to brush the thought away as we entered the the hall where the restless spirits were. There was no problems with lighting thanks to the bright glow of the DHIs. The banging hallways were illuminated with the glow sending weird shadows bouncing off the walls. We were as quiet as the dead compared to the ghouls banging on the doors as we passed.

"Kat, do you think they might be in one of these doors?" Ty asked examining one.

"Possible, are you getting anyone that we know on that character GPS of your's?" I asked.

"No, I'm not picking up anything but ghosts in this area," he said. That was the problem, the DHIs and Wayne were not characters.

"Ty, can you get a reading on the DHIs next to you?"

"No, only characters."

"Let me see if any of them are in the whole mansion," I said as I closed my eyes to concentrate on the mansion.

"Kid, don't open up anything that you would regret please. Only open the one with them in it," Finn said knowing exactly what my powers could unleash. I nodded my head exhaling and did a scan of the whole place not finding a single person I was looking for.

"Nothing," I said disappointed that they weren't in here.

"That doesn't mean anything. They OTs could have them trapped in another part of the ride blocked to your magic. They could be locked in the graveyard, or the ball room ore even in one of those dreaded attic boxes," Ty said shivering at the mention of the attic.

"What's with the dreaded attic boxes," I said as I marched passed a creepy clock.

"Have you ever been locked in a room with the black widow bride and didn't want to be?" he said as I faced him.

"So I'm guessing you and Constance didn't get along so well?" I said brushing aside some cobwebs.

"After finding the dead bodies, I really didn't want to."

"How old?"

"Eight years old. They locked me up in here for a while," he said as we got up to the endless hallway. "My room is the one where the candle stick is. The ghost that holds that candle was my guard. He's not here now thankfully," he said as he stared down the hallway.

"But that's an optical illusion, the hallway really isn't that long. I've fixed part this ride before," I said to him giving him a look.

"Let me guess, you fixed it in the day, or before the park closed but never when the magic really happens," he said as he walked down the optical hallway opened the door by the candlestick checking for anyone inside then coming back. "You should know that Disney is different after dark. Don't underestimate anything in here," he said as he took the lead.

Ty. I knew his memories were dark, somewhere where the shadows lurked in fear. My curiosity was burning within me wanting to ask him what it was like, but I knew what those words could do to him. I shut my lips and continued on with my mission following in his steps, knowing he knew this place better then all of us in here.

We followed behind him into the seance room. The dark room with the floating objects seem to be waiting for something. Of course Madame Leota in the center of the room in her crystal ball. I shuddered at the thought of the room being filled with ghosts that only needed the command from Leota to come and get us. This was not something I wanted to stay and find out. But there was something about Leota that I was forgetting something that was very important. Something I knew that if I didn't remember would be bad.

"Come on guys there's nothing in here of importance let's go," I said.

"What you afraid of a head in a ball?" Maybeck asked.

"No," I said as my eyes darted about the room.

"Liar I can see that you are," he said.

"What you afraid your head is going to get stuck in there?"

"No, just shut up Maybeck and let's get out of here."

"Why you scared?" he said sounding like a little kid.

"Shut up Maybeck!" Everyone said to him and that's when it started.

"Serpents and spiders, tail of a rat, call in the spirits, wherever they're at," the glowing ball said. That voice, that dreaded voice was the one that had haunted my nightmares for awhile. The voice of Leota, that was what I had forgotten. Leota was voiced by the same person as Maleficent, that means she has the ability to be her.

"Maybeck when I say shut up that means shut up," I said as I backed away from the table and into the ballroom.

"Why does that voice sound so dang familiar?" Finn asked.

"Because the person who voiced Leota isn't the only thing she voiced for Disney," Willa said following my lead.

"Leota's voice belongs to two of our friends. One who has us on her hit list," Ty said pulling his sword out preparing for battle.

"I don't think they are holding anyone captive here," I said my hands glowing in response to the fight.

"I think it's meant for us," Finn said.

"We are going to have to fight our way out," Ty said as he saw the instruments surrounding us.

"We still have the ballroom, attic, and graveyard. I said run as fast as your feet can carry you. Ty you take lead I'll take rear," I said getting ready for some ghost demolition.

"They are ghost they are already dead!" Maybeck said.

"Then run through them. Remember don't mess with Hitchhiking Ghosts," I said.

"Go!" Ty said as everyone ran behind him.

We ran along the balcony of the ballroom as every ghost stopped and looked at us. The duelers tried to shoot at us but I put up a shield to deflect the bullets. The attic drew near as the black widow bride came upon us with her axe of death. Ty dodged under, Finn went over, Maybeck went around followed by Willa, I went through her taking her by surprise.

The graveyard, then we were free. We ran down the slope dodging the ghosts, goblins, and mummies, trying to get free. We were almost free. I could see the hitchhikers. Ty rounded the corner so did Finn, only a few more step and we had all made it; but things are never easy for us protectors.

The tomb that was being sealed exploded brinks flying everywhere. There before us stood a dragon. Maleficent was waiting for us. I was left to defend alone without Ty. She scooped up Willa and Maybeck. I shot my magic at her. I hurled my magic at her with no prevail. I went for my dagger but before I could get it out she was gone. Maleficent was gone and she had taken Willa and Maybeck. Two more gone because I wasn't powerful enough to stop her alone. With my last ounce of power I imagined myself outside the mansion with Finn and Ty.

The cool stone meet my face as I lay there on the ground. I could see them on there knees looking at me wanting to know what happened.

"I'm sorry Finn. I'm so so sorry. She was to powerful. I, I couldn't defeat her she was to strong. I tried to save them but I couldn't she deflected my attack before I could make it," I sobbed onto the stone.

"It's ok. We'll find them soon," Finn said although I could here him lying through his teeth.

"We will Finn cause I know where they are. They are in the Tower of Terror," I said as everything went dark.

A.N. ~ Sorry it took me forever to update I just couldn't think of this chap. Well I hope you liked it so please press the review button to tell me what you thought.

-Barbie =D


	14. Hope is Almost Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following Disney, Kingdom Keepers, Pixar, or Indiana Jones. I do own Katherine Isabelle Disney (KID), Jacky,** **her friends, and her mom, Lisa, Mark, Mike, and Steve. And I partially own Tyler Oswald Disney with Twilightroxas9.**

Chapter 14: Hope is Almost Lost

I felt myself being carried. My head was killing me, I hate it when I use my powers to much. I opened my eyes to see Mickey, Oswald and Pluto standing in the plaza to meet us. Where are they? Where is Buzz, Woody, and Jesse?

"No, no, not again," I said.

"It's going to be ok Kid," Ty said as he set me down on one of the concrete benches.

"Did you find them Mickey?" I said as I sat up holding my throbbing head.

"I didn't find there exact location but I know they are in the Tower of Terror," he said.

"How did they get captured?" I said staring at the stars that were above my head, trying to find Neverland.

"There was a power outage. All the lights went off and when they came on they were gone," Oswald said.

"I'm sorry Kid," Mickey said.

"It's getting late. There isn't much else we can do tonight," I said holding back the tears that I knew might come.

"Hold on are you giving up?" Finn said from the top of the bench.

"Me, give up?" I chuckled at the thought that I might actually want to throw in the towel after all that I've been through. "Might sound like it, but it's not going to happen. I can see the light on the horizon. There isn't much we can do in the next hour. Plus we are not going in there without a plan."

"She's right there isn't much more we can do tonight and we do need a plan. Mally isn't going to make their rescue an easy one. She is going to have the worst of the worst being guard," Ty said looking at the tower.

"Who is Mally?" Finn said.

"Maleficent."

"That's like calling a dragon Murphy, sounds cute and cuddly but it's still a dragon."

"Well, that's what I called her when I was little, she didn't seem all that scary with a name like that."

"On other notes we need a plan and here is not the place to make it," I said standing up. "This isn't over yet guys. We all know that we have to fight for this, we knew it wasn't going to be easy this time."

"It wasn't easy last time either," Finn said.

"Well we know when they are going to attack."

"We do?" Finn asked.

"Yes we do. Color, what does that word mean for this park right now?" I asked Finn.

"The new show? All those people will be there!"

"Yes celebrities, families of cast members, and guests are there. The seating can fit about 4,000 people with two shows a night. So use your imagination to think about what the Overtakers will do to them."

"I have a feeling that's what's been going through your head these last few days."

"Yeah."

"Lot to put on your shoulders, at least it explains why you're so out of it."

"Yeah, out of it is one way of putting it," I said trying to get a plan for the rescue.

"I mean if you weren't so worried about all of this I bet that you could've already saved the others and beat the Overtakers. Usually you would've but you're too worried. That's what the Overtakers wanted too, and you are giving them what they want on a silver platter! They want you to be weak and unsure of yourself, but you have so much power that you shouldn't ever be scared or worried about them, you just need to stand up to them and take them down!" Finn said, giving me the pep talk of the century.

I stared at him blank for second. How was it that he could get all that and it didn't even conclude to me that this was the plan all along. "Tomorrow meet here. I'll explain the plan before we go in. Be ready, don't do anything stupid today, and don't let the Overtakers get the upper hand," I said staring at the stars fade into light blues and pinks of the early morning. I closed my eyes waiting to end up as a full person and not a part of Disney.

I woke up in my bed, the warm feeling of peace spread through my body as I opened my eyes. I smiled at the idea to save my friends and got out of my bed to get ready for a day of hunting. I walked out of my room and banged on Ty's door until I heard a groan, I then continued onto the bathroom and started getting ready. By the time I was done eating breakfast Ty was ready. We walked out of the firehouse and locked the door.

"So what are we doing today?" Ty asked.

"Looking over blueprints," I said.

"For what? We need to be working on an escape plan not over new ride models."

"I know."

"Then why are we looking over blue prints?"

"Well I want to know what I'm walking into unless you want to go in there blind."

"Fine, so where do we get them?"

"Well we could Google it but I prefer to go to the real ones in Glendale."

"Glendale? We have to drive all the way to Glendale"

"Yes."

"Why? There has to be some that are here."

"There probably are some, but the last time I went to get blue prints for a ride the OT's already had them. So I'm going strait to the place where they make the rides."

"A. K. A. Glendale."

"Yep."

"So why are they in Glendale?"

"Glendale is where the imagineers work. When I have a meeting with them though it is more convenient to have it here."

"So we are shuffling through papers today, seems like an adventure," Ty said with sarcasm dripping of his words.

"It's only an adventure when they already have the prints," I said as I opened the car door up and threw the keys to Ty. "You have a license right?"

"Yes, it was the one thing that they let me get that was normal," he said as he put the keys in the ignition. "So who's car is this?"

"Wayne's."

"How did you get the keys?" he asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"I knew where he put them and since he is kinda not able to drive right now I thought he wouldn't mind us borrowing it."

"Yeah. So do you know where to go."

"Yep just get on the free way and I'll tell you the rest."

It seemed like forever as we drove on the freeway and exiting driving towards the lot. I was board, impatient for tonight, and had no game plan. I knew that winging it wasn't the smartest thing on Earth, but I needed something that was substantial. A plan was something that wasn't really coming to me. I tugged on my hair as we pulled into the open parking spot that was no where near the entrance to the building.

We got out of the car and walked into the building unnoticed. I really didn't need any trouble today and I definitely didn't want to be questioned on why I was here today. I walked down a few dark hallways and into a room that was filled with rolls of blue scrolls, a computer and a table with a few chairs. I looked to Ty before he hit the computer and I started scouring the walls for blue prints for the Tower of Terror.

It took forever for me to find the blue print even though it was right in front of my face. Why can't people just put thing where they are hidden then I could find them easily. Wait, that was it! The most obvious place to hide them would be where they were hidden. I looked at the blue prints and started eliminating spots for them. There was the roof, the sign, The Tip Top Club, and the rooms in the ride. They had to be hiding plain sight because the Overtakers know that I would never look there.

I smiled as I looked at the layout of the areas that they would mostly be in. I wasn't going to risk taking the elevator this trip, flying or walking was the only resort, we would have to check out the roof and work our way down. I knew that flying wasn't a favorite of every one but we would need to do it, I wasn't even going to think about risking the stairs. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around with my fist ready for action.

"Hold on there," Ty said catching my fist before it made contact with his face.

"Sorry, zoned out and it was a knee jerk reaction," I mumbled as I focused back on the prints.

"Hold on there, I know that look, what are you thinking?"

"About tacos, what do you think I'm thinking about?" I said sarcastically

"So you have a plan?"

"Ty, if you were going to hide something from me where would you hide it?"

"I've only know you for a while but, I would put it on a stick with a huge neon sign right in font of your face," his expression changed from a joking smile to a face of full understanding. "They are hiding in plain sight."

"Well as you said, got to put a neon sign on it for me to avoid it. I narrowed it down to the roof, The Tip Top Club, the sign, and the rooms that are inside the ride."

"The Tip Top Club is only there at night so it really isn't in that plain of sight we might as well check it out."

"So what is your big plan for tonight?"

"How do you feel about flying?" I said.

"I defiantly don't like flying!" Ty gasped as we soared over the Tower of Terror in various forms. I hovered a few feet away from Dumbo that had Ty sitting on his back, Finn was sitting behind him shaking his head at Ty.

"Please shut up before someone hears you," Finn said.

"Why should I?" the terrified Ty said from in front.

"One, this isn't the most dangerous thing you will do around Kid. Two, you have lived with the Overtakers and are afraid of ridding Dumbo? Three, I don't want to be seen riding an elephant in a ninja suit. Speaking of why aren't you ridding one of these guys?" Finn whispered harshly.

"True, but do you realize that if this elephant gets scared the drop is over two hundred feet? And personally heights plus OTs mean pain."

"That isn't that bad Ty, you should have seen what the guys at college would do to me when I killed the curve. Finn, I can fly, I don't need to ride Dumbo." I laughed as the two stared at me. I turned my head back to see that Mickey and Oswald were on a second Dumbo not to far behind, followed by a third one for the rest of the team. This was our only chance to get them back and then regroup for the two weeks ahead.

I saw the roof and shot down at it rolled and landed on the roof. I rolled and stood up and saw the others following my example. I looked around the roof for a vent that was suppose to be sitting near the side.

"You guys see anything?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"Nope. To the club?" Finn asked.

"Yep," I said as I lifted the vent and climbed in.

"I don't get why she always goes first. Isn't she the one we really need to protect?" I heard Ty say.

"We don't protect her from others, we protect her from herself," Finn said in response climbing in the vent. I shook my head in to response this and climbed on my hands and knees through the vent.

I looked for the small room that had a fake light on at night and was suppose to hold my friends. I saw the light coming up and looked through to hear a voice. I could hear the others coming and mentally told them to be quiet. The rustling stopped and I looked through the cold slitted metal to see Hook and Jafar. The look outs that they usually used were here that's a good thing, my friends must be close. I saw another form join the group, the black robes that held Frollo seemed to be as black as his heart. I was still as his eyes scanned the room, he could sense us better then one of the older villains.

"Who else is in here?" Frollo asked in a morbid tone.

"No one but us and the prisoners in the chains," Jafar said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of corse we are sure! Do you question our superiority? We have been in this park longer then you and part of the Overtakers longer. Don't think that just because you are part of the plan to take over and kill the girl that you are better then us," Hook yelled.

"Says the man who couldn't kill a boy," Frollo said.

"Look who's talking! Weren't you the one who was beaten by gypsies and a hunchback?" Hook accused.

"Ha, I was overthrown by many, but you two were vanquished by a mere street rat and a flying boy."

"Well just to let you know that that flying boy is now tied in chains and an anchor tied to a rope that hangs a hundred and fifty feet in the air. All I need to do is cut the rope and that boy plummets to his death. Although I can't do that due to the fact that the boy is the girls undoing." Hook rambled on.

They were outside on the sign. Peter inches from death, all because of me. They could still be in here but to be saved they at least needed a few minutes to get them free.

"Mickey, Finn, Ty, they are outside on the sign. Tink's going to be outside next to Peter, put all the people who can't or won't fly on Dumbo and pixie dust up everyone else. Peter is on a trip wire you cut him free you alert Hook, save him for last and carry him out in the chains," I whispered to the others. "I want them out of here and quick, take them to the apartment. I'll distract the meat brains. Got it"

"Kid this is dangerous," Finn pleaded in a whisper.

"What if they capture you?" Ty asked in the same hushed tone.

"Me captured? Never."

"I have to say that is false on many accounts," Ty said.

"Shut up, I'll be careful. If I'm not don't come back for me, I'll find a way out somehow."

"So how long do you think we have?" Ty asked.

"15 minutes tops, I'll be in the apartment in twenty. Good luck guys, get the job done." They started getting out of the vent as I waited for the sound of the vent returning to its position so I could start. The clatter sounded and my time started.

"What was that?" Frollo asked. I started banging on the walls to make it sound like I was coming down the vent. "Someone go check the prisoners!"

"No, wait. The girl's the only one we want, if that's her we don't want to make it easy to get them. If we capture her for the boss then we have her and her team, escape will be impossible for them," Jafar said. Showtime.

I 'fell' through the vent landing on the table looking up at the three. "Uh-oh."

"Get her!" Hook yelled.

So I ran. What else was I going to do if I wanted to get out of there alive. I could hear the shouts of "Get her blokes" and " She's just a stupid girl" from behind as more foot steps joined the three that were already following me. I didn't look back, that would only slow me down. I saw the shafts up a head that could only trap me. I ran through the mazes of cat walks and small stairs only to run into a wall.

The only thing that could stop me, solid steel trapped me from the gaining men. This wasn't the end. The couldn't be the end it had only been about five minutes. I saw the eyes closing in on me as I looked around for something that could distract them or an escape for me. My eyes darted looking for anything. Cables, shafts, and vents, there was nothing to help me. I waited with my sword out for them. They started to slow as they saw me standing with my sword out.

"Now where to go, stuck like a caged bird," Hook sneered.

"Well, are you going to fight or stand there counting your chickens before they've hatched?"

"As you wish child." He pulled out his sword as I waited for the first blow.

I didn't have to wait long for the clash of metal. I parried and thrust my sword at Hook trying to get away from the wall that could trap me. No one was joining in to help Hook, in fact where was Jafar and Frollo. I didn't want to focus my powers on them and get distracted. I focused more on Hook trying to live long enough for everyone to escape. I heard a sound behind me but before I had enough time to react four arms had taken mine.

I squirmed to get out of the holds of Jafar and Frollo as they dragged me to the side of the cat walk. It was a short push for a long fall. I looked to the side to see the men heave me onto the side of the rail knocking the wind out of me as I hit the bar. I opened my eyes a bit to see the long fall that was in store for me. This couldn't be the end, I am the chosen one and the chosen one doesn't die. I could do anything if I just put my mind to it. So why did this seem like the end? I could feel my body being shoved over as I gripped the bar for dear life. My feet were shoved over the bar as I now gripped the last bar with all the strength I had. Frollo raised his foot ready to bring it down with all his might to send me falling into the dark shaft to my death. I closed my eyes as I thought of my team and how they would miss me how someone would have to step up and feel my shoes.

"_I mean if you weren't so worried about all of this I bet that you could've already saved the others and beat the Overtakers. Usually you would've but you're too worried. That's what the Overtakers wanted too, and you are giving them what they want on a silver platter! They want you to be weak and unsure of yourself, but you have so much power that you shouldn't ever be scared or worried about them, you just need to stand up to them and take them down!" _Finn's voice seem to shout that at me as I looked up into the eyes of my captors. Then I saw the meaning to the words that Finn said. I'm Katherine Isabella Disney, I can fly, I took out Hades when I didn't have a clue what I was doing, and I will not die or get captured by these meat brains not ever. I smiled before I did something that could be perceived as stupid.

"No don't throw her over block heads!" Hook shouted. "Pull her up!" he yelled more for them to save me, but I let go of the rail.

I smiled as I felt the air rush pass me. I forgot what it felt like to fly, bliss. I thought of corn dogs, snow, my team, my family as I soared up onto the ledge. The faces of Jafar and Frollo were in astonishment as I stood on the bar that once threatened my hope. I flipped my sword in my hand and then I put it in its holder. My hands glowed with a familiar warmth that meant that my powers were in working order. I raised my hands and spread the open as all the pirates along with Frollo, Hook, and Jafar feel down with no way to get up. I jumped off the rail and walked over to Hook. I grabbed his face and forced hi to look into my eyes.

"Where is Wayne?" I said so seriously that I was surprised it was my voice speaking.

"He is on the sign," Hook stuttered.

"The truth Hook," I raised a glowing hand.

"In the lobby behind the desk! Please don't hurt me!"

"Who is protecting him?"

"Frollo was!"

"If you are lying your punishment will be harsh, I know that I can't hurt you, but I know animators that would love to get a laugh out of seeing Hook in a cage underwater with a crocodile and a squid for company."

"I swear on Disney, just please don't do that to me."

"Good. I hope Maleficent goes easy on you for letting me get away, I doubt she will though."

I thought of myself in the lobby. I walked behind the desk to see Wayne in ropes and gaged. I untied the ropes and helped the old man up. Like Hook said there was no trouble for us as I walked out of the Hotel. I looked up at the sign to see three Dumbos and a troop of flyers flying back to Disneyland. I

walked back to the apartment with Wayne by my side doing his best to walk. I thought of a wheel chair and he sat down graciously. I wheeled him into the apartment and opened the door to see my team smiling back at me. Hope wasn't lost and this means the fights back on.

**AN ~ Hope you guys enjoyed this chap. Reviews are welcome. **

**Barbie =D**


	15. Getcha Back

Disclaimer: Take a look back at the last few chapters if you want to read it again.

Chapter 15:Gettcha Back

I opened the door to see my team sitting on the antique furniture that my great grandma had picked out so long ago. I wheeled Wayne into the dining room and then went to go get him some much needed food. I saw Finn laughing with his team once more as I pulled out some stuff to make a sandwich. I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen and stopped next to me. I turned my head to see Ty leaning on the counter next to me.

"I still hate flying on elephants," he said as I started throwing the meat on the sandwich. I chuckled at his comment as he pulled me into a hug. "I'll take care of Wayne, I owe both of you that, plus your team won't stop asking where you are. Speaking of, are you alright?" he whispered into my ear.

"I, I don't know?" I mumbled. Realization spread across his face as if he was seeing what I had done. I shoved my head into his shoulder so he couldn't see the guilt that was spread across my face. He hugged me even tighter then before.

"It's ok Kat, the dark side is in all of us."

"It's not suppose to be in one," I muttered into his shoulder.

"Yes it is. You are balanced Kid, good and evil are in you."

"But I'm supposed to be good. How do you know about it?"

"I can sense rage and fear in the characters. You made that happen a lot tonight, gave me a migraine."

"Sorry."

"I'm just messing with ya, go on and have some fun. I know you missed them," he said pushing me towards the other room.

"Thanks Ty, and please don't kidnap him again," I joked.

"I'll really try not to," he said with the same joking tone shoving me into the other room.

I stumbled into the other room as I silence permeated the room. I started at the carpet trying to find every hidden Mickey possible before I lifted my eyes to look at the people who I couldn't save in time. I was attacked form above as someone grabbed my arms and picked me up off the ground. He twirled and spun me around the room so fast that it was one big blur. He threw me into the couch that Indy and Jack were on. The force of my fall flipped the couch over and sent all three of us off the couch landing upside down and laughing. We got up off the ground to turn the couch over so we could get back to sitting on it the right way. Mulan , Mushu and Simba came over and gave me a hug in the best possible way they could.

"Hey guys," I said as smiled at them. "I'm sorry guys I hope it wasn't bad."

"Kid, don't beat yourself up, there was nothing you could've done to stop them considering the person who took us was your cousin," Indy said.

"I don't trust him," Peter sneered.

"He's alright now, I kinda de-brainwashed him."

"You did what?" Jack asked.

"He's fine now, he's one of us."

"Ok, Kid," Peter said.

"Hey didn't he save you guys?"

"Yeah but he also captured us," Indy said.

Before I could respond I was picked up off the ground in a hug so tight that I couldn't breath. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ariel said as she bounced up and down squeezing the air out of me.

"Ariel. Can't. Breath." I gasped.

"Sorry," she said as she let me out.

" 'S okay," I gaped for the air that was now returning to my lungs. "Is Eric okay?"

"Thanks to you he is. You did save them right?"

"Ty, Finn, Mickey, Pluto, and Oswald did most of the work. I was the distraction this time."

"YOU DID WHAT!" everyone in the room practically yelled.

"I was the distraction, bait, whatever you want to call it."

"Kat, Kid, listen you are the most important person in this room. Without you we loose, game over," Indy said.

"Don't talk like that, if I'm out I depend on you. You guys are my team and I need you guys, you are the hope of Disney, and don't forget it."

"Still, you shouldn't be risking your life for us," Simba said.

"You risk your lives for me, I risk mine for you. It's a fair deal that you guys all took when you joined this team."

"I don't remember that in the contract," Jack muttered.

"It was implied. We are a team, a family, and a group of friends. I would give up my life for your's and I hope you would do the same for me."

"Well that's easy Kid, we technically never die as long as someone believes in Disney, you are a different case," Jack said.

"Well that explains a lot," I said poking him in the ribs.

"So how did you distract Hook?" Peter asked.

"How did you know that Hook was on duty?"

"He personally wanted to see me die. To bad that's never going to happen. And really Kat, who do you think would tie me up in an anchor in chains?"

"I thought death was the greatest adventure?"

"Eh, I think that this one might be coming close to it."

"Real funny Peter."

"Ok, speech over, now how did you distract them?" Finn said.

"I thought I was going to get away with that one."

"Nope, now talk. I want to know how you got them away for so long."

"A game of cat and mouse then I blew them away, nothing special," I said nonchalantly.

"It's never that easy Kid, what did you really do?" Maybeck asked.

"I ran. I ran until they trapped me."

"Who was guarding us anyway, well besides Hook ," Philby asked.

"It was Hook, Jafar, and Frollo."

"Two that have a grudge and one that has something to prove. I have to admit that is a smart move," Ty said walking into the room.

"Yeah, it was a smartish move I guess."

"Oh no, Kat and her cocky self is back!" Finn shouted.

"I thought we needed me and my cockiness to beat these guys?" I said in a surprised sarcastic tone.

"I don't know maybe you have been hanging out with Peter too much," Ty laughed.

I never really got to telling my story, but that was fine with me. No one needed to worry about my near death experience or me going evil. At this moment things seemed like they were back to normal for that one short moment. We laughed about each others faults in a joking matter that only friends could do.

I ended up getting a few pizzas, buckets of popcorn, and enough Disneyland sweets to last us for a while as we enjoyed our reunion.

As I stuffed my mouth with whatever food I could get my hands on it occurred to me that I really did need my team. I had to give the OTs a point, separating me from my team was like taking peanut putter away from chocolate, something that shouldn't happen.

My face glowed as Stitch and Maybeck had a eating contest. The li'l blue sucker was shoveling down food faster than a normal person could reach out to get it. Willa and Indy were having an engaged conversation about something that had to do with the earth or some artifact. Charlie and Ariel were talking about, well I think it had something to do with hair. Simba, Jess, and the toys were just enjoying themselves watching the eating contest. I saw Jack and Mulan sparing in a corner with Philby and Mushu watching to make sure neither cheated or broke something or someone. On the ceiling Peter and Amanda were doing flips and aerial tricks. While yet again Mickey, Oswald and Pluto were in a corner talking about what I guess was the good old days. I had never seen the two teams ever come together like this and it was amazing.

"You really did it Kid," Ty said from behind me.

"What did I do now?"

"You brought us all together," Finn said. "We are all one team now and I would've never thought that we would work with the characters. I mean I thought we were against them."

"No, we are all a creation of Walt. None of us are really enemies, some of us are just power crazy," I said.

"Maybe you aren't suppose to save Disney in the sense of saving it, but to bring it all together," Ty said.

"Who knows, what I really want to do is get a plan, beat the crap out of them, and get this thing over with. I need to work on some designs and stuff, go up to the museum, get a life."

"I would seriously recommend the last one," Finn said.

"Ha, ha, ha."

"Maybe you should call up Jacky," Finn said.

"Who's Jacky?" Ty asked.

"Jacky is my little buddy. She was my first friend and is probably worried sick about me because I haven't called her in about a month."

"And why have I never heard of her?" Ty asked.

"You mean you don't know who she is? I thought that you would know that Jacky is Kat's almost little sister and the leader of her fan club," Finn said.

"Yeah, I thought you knew that she is part of the team you need to take down."

"Wait she is on the team?"

"In a sense. Jacky and her friends and family help us in so many ways."

"How? She is like what eight?" Finn said.

"Ten, but she believes in us. She gives us that power boost that we need when the fear should show. She is strong enough to believe that we will win no matter what and that the OT's are just a bunch of bullies."

"Ok. Little kid has more power then we have, that's a scary thought," Ty said.

"No like every kid she has power, she just knows how to use it. By the way Ty how do you know about Jacks?"

"Book."

"Ah, so you mean that stupid book is real?" Ty said.

"Yeah, more or less. I made a little bit up to make it sound a little bit more believable," I said.

"So that is why they let me read."

"Yep."

"But the more important question is do they know about Jacky?" Finn asked.

"No, they only know about you guys."

"That's a relief. I can tell her to come back to the park now," I sighed.

"You told her not to come into the park?" Finn asked.

"Well yeah! If you guys are disappearing then she can too."

"Well hey I'm going to get some pizza before Stitch eats it all," Finn said.

"Right behind you," Ty said.

I watched them run for the pizza throwing elbows to get a slice and then high giving each other a high five as they downed their pizza.

Some how, I just don't how, I had managed to bring human and character together. I had made something amazing happen for the good of Disney. I sighed before that my moment of peace ended by Wayne walking into the room.

"You felling alright Wayne?" I asked.

"I'm fine Katherine, but you need to talk to him."

"Huh? Who do you mean Wayne?" I asked as I looked him in the eye and for a second my happiness drained away. "Its that bad?"

"You have two weeks before the show. If I were you I would want to ask the man that gave your apponents life a way to help you survive."

"Thanks for the confidence gooster, Wayne."

"I mean that in the best way possible Katherine." I just glared at him. "You were lucky last time. This time they know your strategies, your weaknesses, and they will use it against you."

"So to win this one I need to know the exact same thing about them," I said.

"Exactly."

"I'll be back before you know I'm gone," I said as i winked at Wayne and dissapeared into the swirling colors of the past.

I landed with a thump in an office that had become all to familiar to me. The big chair and desk that were decorated with various aspects of disney felt like home to me as I sat down in the chair. Ireached out to touch the pen that was surprisingly Walt's first as I heard footsteeps. Furniture crowded the room but I managed to squeeze under a couch so that no eyes could find me. Walt walked in followed by Roy who was ranting about one of Walt's crazy ideas.

"But a theme park Walt?" Do you know how much work and money it will be? Plus the fact that it will be dirty," Roy said trying to pursuade his stuborn brother.

"Mine won't be Roy, plus we can get the money. My park will be a place where I can mix my creativity of my characters into a place that is perfect for the whole family."

So this is how it started, how my future was morphed intosaving this land that he was about to create. If I stopped this now I wouldn't be here right now, in fact I might never be born. My fate was already sealed, so I waited for Roy to leave knowing it wasn;t his time to meet me yet. I hesitated to crawl out form my hidding place. I would not let him changehis mind not in a million years, I could solve the problem he left for me and I would figure it out as time developed.

"Who's there?" Walt said. I crawled out of my hidding place thinking of some clothes of the time so I wouldn't scare Walt to much.

"Um, hi Walt," I said as I got out from under the couch, "How did you know I was here?"

"I have an eye for detail," I looked at him before he said, "You moved the couch when you hid under it."

"Oh," I said as I shuffled my feet before saying, "Have you ever met me?"

"I don't think so. I usually remember people who pop out form under my furniture. So what is you name kid."

"My name is Kid."

"What's your first name."

"Katherine, and sorry about moving the furniture it's kinda weird if I just pop out of thin air. By the way what year is it?" I said as I looked at a picture of Alice.

"It is 1952, why?"

"Just wondering. I was wondering if you could give me some information on some of your characters, specifically Chernabog weaknesses.

"Why should I? You pop out of the blue, sneak into my office, and want information on characters? Are you some kind of spy for another animation company. And for your information my characters are made out of paper and ink. They have no life, no weaknesses, no emotion," he said staring at me.

I was starteled. Did Walter Elias Disney just say that to me. The one who was kind enough to give his characters a home in Dinseyland. To allow them to roam about the parks at night to enjoy themselves. He was testing me, wasn't he.

"You are lying. You know that they are real. You know they have feelings, you know they want to have fun, that is why you want to build the theme park. That and it is a great place for the family. But not the point, you know they are alive because you can see them. You know this is true so why are you lying to me?" I asked him as Mickey poped up beside him and whispered into Walt's ear. Walt never took his eyes off me as he listened to Mickey.

"Well then, why do you think that is true?" Walt asked me.

"Becasue Mickey Mouse just said something into your ear, in fact he is standing right next to you. So please cut the act."

"How can you see them?"

"I'm like you."

"How so? Are you some type of animator?"

"No, I'm your great granddaughter. My name is Katherine Isabelle Disney, Kid is an acronym for my name. I'm getting ready to become an animator but right now I need to protect them Walt."

"So you can see me?" Mickey said.

"Yeah Mick I can see ya, in fact you just helped me free my friends from the Overtakers."

"You mean there really will be Overtakers?" Walt asked.

"Yes they are real."

"So you are the one I assign to take care of them?"

"Yeah, I'm not the best, but I'm the holder of the crown."

"I'm sure your doing fine, can I see it." I gave him the crown in its original form. "What if I was an Overtaker, you just handed me the crown?"

"You are the farthest thing from an Overtaker. You are what the crown calls balanced. It notified me when you walked in the office."

"Disney magic?"

"I think so but you made it," I said as he handed it back to me.

"So when are you?" Mickey asked me.

"Disneyland 2010. Disneyland is still the happiest place on Earth and I really want it to exist when I get back."

"So I get my park?"

"Yes just don't give up on your dream Walt."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"So you are really the one?" Mickey said.

"Yep. We are kinda partners but Walt will explain it to you when the time comes. I took one of the chairs and looked at the current drawing on Walt's desk. "Along with Peter and Tink of corse."

"You mean these two," Walt said holding up the picutre.

"Yeah, Peter is one of my best friends."

"I am?" Peter said from behind me.

"Don't get to full of yourself Pete."

"Who are you," he said looking at me upside down, "I mean, your the one everyone keeps talking about so who are you?"

"A friend Peter now don't you have some where else to be like in production?"

"Doesn't mean I want to be," he grumbled.

"Yes you do, now go."

"Why," he said.

"I said so that's why. And believe me if you want I could make your future a very painful one."

"Yeah right?"

"Remember that in sixty years," I said as he left the room.

"So what are you going to do to him." Mickey asked almost afraid.

"Nothing, leaving him with no answer will drive him crazy for awhile until he forgets about it?"

"Clever, you seem to know my own characters better then I do, which leaves the question why do you need my help?"

"Because I don't know Chernabog."

"And you need to know him why?"

"He is the evil of evil you will ever create."

"He hates sunlight, good, and God."

"That's it?"

"Well he is also one of my most mesterious characters Katherine, he wouldn't open up to me."

"Well thanks, Walt.

"Leaving so soon."

"Yeah, I need to watch Fantasia and some other movies about twenty more times before I fight these guys."

"You only need to ask about Chernabog?"

"No, but he is the only one you know about right now."

"Well then Katherine, it was nice meeting you. I have a feeling that I will be seeing you in the future."

"You will, I'm glad that I was the one that got to meet you for the first time. When I'm younger I don't really have much patience or know about my powers so give me a break."

"I'll try. Take care of them for me."

"I will. And Walt, on opening day choose toilets."

"What do you mean by that."

"Can't tell you cause I would mess up the continuum, but choose toilets."

"Ok then, good luck."

"Thanks grandpa," I said as I let the colors whip me back to the future.

I landed next on the other side of Wayne as he turned his head to face me.

"You landed on the wrong side and in the wrong time period clothing."

"Well it's better then landing in the wrong room and in the right clothing."

"Did you learn anything," he asked his blue eyes staring at me.

"Yes, only one thing can defeat him and that is goodness. You know I'm going to enjoy this night Wayne, because I have a feeling that this might be the last chance at relaxation I get for a while."

He shook his head as I bonced into the other room grabing the last slice of pizza. while the others laughed at my clothing. I laughed right along with them as my hetic night ended.

**AN~ I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! Yes I am alive and well. After suffering through changing conections to the web world I am back and writing. So you guys know the drill review and I will answer questions, comments, and ideas. So click on the button and review.**

**Barbie =D**


	16. Becoming Light

**Dis(ney)claimer: I still don t own anything that relates to Disney or anything else with a copy right. I only own my characters and if you haven t figured out who my characters are then go look at some past chaps.**

Chapter 16: Becoming Light

Zip-a-dee-do-da, zip-a-dee-a, my oh my... It s a small world after all, it s a small world after all. Hukuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase. There s a great big beautiful tomorrow shining at the end of every day. There s a great big beautiful tomorrow and tomorrow s just a dream away. Man has a dream and that s the start he follows his dream with mind and heart, and when it becomes a reality, it s a dream come true for you and me.

Shut up! I yelled at my alarm clock blaring the wake up mix I had created on my computer. I felt around on by bedside table feeling around for my clock. I finally found the off button shutting the dreaded contraption off. I sighed and rolled over to get out of bed ignoring the protest that my mind was giving me.

I walked into the other room zombie style stumbling around the room trying to find the TV remote, my computer, or my sketch pad. Instead of finding one of the designated items I tripped over Ty's bed. He moaned as I landed on him and then shoved me off him and onto the cold floor.

"Ow," I mumbled, still in the pursuit for technology.

"Go back to bed princess," he said covering his head with the blanket.

"I told you not to call me that," I grumbled.

"Then go back to bed," he grumbled as my fingers finally took hold of the computer. I grabbed my computer and went onto the balcony read y for today and a big bright beautiful tomorrow.

I sat in the padded chair with my laptop on the table. My feet, clad Mickey Mouse slippers, tapped as my computer woke up from hibernation.  
I started tapping away at the keyboard giving commands to the contraption on what I needed to do. I checked my emails finding an abundance of things that needed to be approved. Little Mermaid ride things, Star Tours, Cars Land, approve. I scrolled through the list of other things that did with the park like parties the new talking Mickey that was cool yet creepy, and the new parade that would replace the horrible Celebrate Today. I mean it was fine until Peter Pan started playing with a ribbon. I shook my head in disgust at the thought of Peter looking that humiliating. Soundsational would be much better then the parade that was in Disneyland now.

I then started looking at the dates of soon to be drivers ed and other things like coupons to Bath and Body Works and Barnes and Noble. I deleted the annoying stalker college emails that I made the mistake of signing up for back when I took the PSAT. I opened another tab to look at some of the Disney blogs while turning on my iTunes account to play my Disney music. Miceage, nothing new or scandalous. Laughing Place, Mouse Planet, and Mice Wait, the same. I then did a couple of Goggle searches and found the same nothing but a couple of attempts to humiliate Disneyland. I shifted my position in the chair as I looked at my computer to see that I had a new email.

As I clicked on the email I read the subject that was in all caps reading URGENT! .

Kid -

This is urgent so pay attention, there are glitches in the system and we don t have any means of improving that. We need to talk now. I know you like keeping us all in the grey but as well us, we need to see the color of this situation. Reply to us by either contact with W or contact with the phones we need to talk now or this team wont workout.

-KK

This was then followed by my phone beeping to tell me that I had a text. I saw the numbers 1-3 : 3- 15, 16, 17, 18, 20 : 2- all, and then looked at the email. Cipher, I knew that Philby would send something like this. The numbers related to certain parts of the email to uncover the real meaning of the the message.

Urgent. We need to see color. We need to talk now.

How much time did I have. I looked at my clock, six thirty. I cracked my knuckles as I sat down and planned a vacation for thirty. The first went to the infamous Ms. Nash, the foster parent of Jess and Amanda. They have been selected for a vacation to Disneyland, all paid for by the company for next week. Emails with the same kind of thing were sent out to all the keepers parents saying that their families were invited to a presentation of the World of Color. Plane tickets were paid for and reservations were made as Disneyland was waking up. After all this I texted Finn hoping that time change didn t land him in the middle of class

Kid : Need 2 talk 2 kk. Call aftr skol out n all 2gethr. Dnt go home until u tlk 2 me. Go smwhere where no 1 cn here u.

Finn: k, sendn out info ttyl.

Kid: k

I went to the boring meetings that I had to sit through that discussed profits and margins. While Ty got to ride on rides, excuse me, look for clues I got to listen to this boring talk when something more important was going on. I played with my pen as someone droned on about new rides and Shanghai. I sighed, wanting to escape the torture of the meeting hoping this day would end soon so I could plot and plan.

By the time the dreaded meeting was over it was only twelve. I knew the time change was only three hours so I walked back to the room barefoot because I was to lazy to find a ride there and smart enough to know that these shoes would give me blisters.

I finally got back to the firehouse and sat down in one of the chairs on the deck. My phone rang in my pocket to see that Finn was calling me. I pushed the green button to answer the phone.

"Hey Finn."

"Hi Kat, why did you need to talk to us?"

"Is everyone there including the girls?"

"Yes," I heard six voices answer me.

"Ok, you guys told me that you needed to see World of Color, it has been arranged."

"That's why we have to have an emergency meeting?" Maybeck asked.

"Yes, I arranged for everyone's family to have an all paid for vacation to Disneyland and I didn't want to answer your calls separately. Your families will come with you, and yes Amanda and Jess that means all of them. I heard them groan over the phone. Don't worry it's only, like what, a ten hour flight?"

"Thanks for reminding us," Amanda groaned.

"I got you two separate seats in first class they are in economy. You can thank me latter."

"You are awesome," Jess said.

"So, now that you guys will be there that means that I have instant backup."

"Great we have to manage the crowds if all evil breaks loose," Charlene commented.

"Yes, you will have to help save the innocent bystanders. When you think about it you could be the one who has to walk on water and play with fire."

"Ok, so our job isn't all that bad and you have about two weeks to get this all together. Do you you even have a plan?" she retorted.

"I always have a plan," I countered.

"In other words she is just going to wing it," Philby said.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"No, she is first going to try to defeat them with her ok sword skills and then she will then defeat them with her powers," Finn said.

"I can't use my sword this time, they are made out of water and you forgot awesome in front of powers."

"They are only awesome if you know how to use them," Finn retorted.

"Yeah, whatever. I know how to use them. Basically... Mostly... Kinda sorta ? Ok, I know what I m doing most of the time."

"Sure you do, cause if you did then this would be over by now," Finn said.

"We have gone over this already. Disney will always be in a battle of good versus evil as long as there is still imagination in the world."

"We know, I just don t know if we can do this for the rest of our lives, if we ever get to live them out."

"You guys will live a full life, this job won t kill you. Plus there are only a few villains, good out numbers them by a lot."

"What about you and Ty? You said we would live, but you didn t include you two," Willa said.

"There are no guarantees for people who are born to do something for the greater good. For all I know I won t make it to sixteen, but I read somewhere that death is the greatest adventure."

"Have we told you that you are crazy?" Maybeck asked.

"Yes and thank you."

"What?"

"The crazy people are the ones who change the world because we are the ones who find doing the impossible kinda fun."

"We ll see you later Kat, by the way we are out of school now so feel free to call us during school hours," Finn said.

"Ok, well you guys leave tomorrow for Los Angeles. I guess we'll see you then?"

"We?" Charlene asked.

"Yes. Wayne, Tyler, and I will be there to greet you at the airport."

"Well see you then," Amanda said.

"Yeah see you guys real soon," I said as I hung up the phone.

I looked at my watch to find Mickey telling me it was time to meet Ty for lunch. I walked out of the apartment heading for Tomorrowland Terrace to get some food. I saw Ty with a couple of sandwiches and sodas at a table behind the control table for the Jedi Training Academy that was starting to start.

"Thanks Ty," I said as I sat down and grabbed my chicken sandwich and dug in.

Ty ate his hamburger as we watched the little kids get a kick out of using their light sabers. We watched and laughed as Darth Vader came out to get the kids to join him on the dark side. The little kids battled Vader.

"You know if these little kids were battling the real guy they would have gotten force chocked by the time the first one stepped up to battle him, Ty scoffed. As soon as the words left his mouth Vader did just that. He raised his hand and started to choke a kid."

"You know you can summon characters right?" I stated to Ty.

"Yeah, my bad. So are we going all jedi on this guy or what?" he retorted. I thought of us dressed in jedi attire with light sabers.

My hood covered my eyes as I pushed my chair away from where I sat.  
and flipped over the booth and crowd to land in front of the stage.

"Let him go Vader! You know it s me who you really want!" I yelled pulling the hood away from my face revealing my face and futuristic hair do.

"Yeah Vader, let the kid go and play with the masters!" Ty yelled.

Vader dropped the kid and the fake jedi master ran to his side getting the kids off the stage. "So have you two finally decided to join us on the dark side?" Vader said.

"What do you think Vader? Not much has changed since last Halloween except for some new friends. So are we going to do this or not I"ve got a schedule to keep and you are taking a serious part of my lunch," I said.

"Wow, really going for menacing are we?" Ty chucked as he activated his real green light saber doing a few tricks with it.

"You two think you are masters of the force when really you are nothing more then padawans," Vader said as he activated his light saber.

"Really, cause I think we are way beyond the padawan point?" I said as I brought my blue blade to meet his red one.

Of course I was battling the master of the dark side, of course I really had no idea what I was doing. To top that all off I was dressed as a jedi. Yep, just another normal day. One thing was good though my inner nerd was doing a happy dance.

Our blades met with a bang. I flipped and dodged his saber as I attacked with mine. We batted each other for a good five minutes neither one of us were going to give up easily. Then out of the blue Vader ran away.

Before I could even get out a victory cheer he brought his light saber up to a support on the building. I ran toward him raising up my hand hoping my magic could stop him from cutting the beam. But I was too late. He sliced the beam with his light saber. I dropped my light saber to hold up the roof not wanting it to crush the guests and not wanting to have this whole thing destroyed.

"Ty! Now would be a great time to help!" I yelled to my cousin as Darth Vader stalked towards me with his light saber raised. "Ty!" I yelled into the crowd trying to maintain the wait of the roof. I ducked as Vader tried to cut my head off but Ty blocked the attack and lead him away from the building. I thought of R2-D2 and suddenly appeared. "Hey R2, can you do me a favor?" His lights swirled as he looked to the beam before welding it up. "Thanks buddy," I said before sending him back to his ride.

I ran up behind Vader grabbing onto his back trying to distract him from Ty. "Ty, any time you would love to get rid of the real Vader would be awesome," I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh right," he said as he focused on Vader raised his hand. He waved his hand in front of us and then suddenly some one said from inside the helmet. "Would you get off my back?"

"In a second follow our lead, we are experimental editions to the show."

"Ok, just get off my back," he groaned. I nodded to Ty and flipped off the cast members back. I pushed Vader to the ground and he fell into one of the trap doors on the stage.

I turned and faced the crowd and said, "And that is why you always stay away from the dark side of the force for we jedis will always fight for what is right!" I said as I pumped my fist into the crowd cheered as we bowed.

"Nice rhyming skills," Ty joked as we bowed.

"Shut up," I joked back.

"We walked into the dressing area to discreetly get out of our jedi clothes by using the Disney force." We ate the remains of our lunch and then went on with our regular schedule of emails, phone calls, and rides.

Sleep. It's one of those few things that you tended to miss while fighting evil. Well, I physically sleep, but mentally I m here fighting evil. Someone has to look out for the land and that person is me, along with my team, Ty, and the Kingdom Keepers.

I yawned as I waited for the DHIs to arrive. Today I just wanted to have a meeting about something that I thought might help us out or well me out. Holograms were Finn and Philby s department something that I only knew how to create not control.

"Tired?" Ty asked.

"Yep. I just want to get this over with the team and I already did the rounds and I want to get this meeting over with," I said while I typed things into my computer. It was one of those days that I didn t have to be a princess so I was wearing jeans and a Disneyland t-shirt with fuzzy socks, but the crown was still sitting on my head.

"Did you ever think that they might have been kidnaped."

"No, I would have felt that."

"Tapping into the Disneyland Magic Mainframe aren't ya."

"Yep," I said closing my eyes to focus on the Blobs of light that were in Disney California Adventure.

"Where is Mickey?" Oswald asked.

"Toon Town, on his way now followed by Pluto and Minnie. I wonder why he is bringing Minnie," I said.

"I still can't pick him up. Would you care to explain to me that wonderful defect in my powers?" Ty asked.

"Simple, he doesn't trust you completely."

"Thanks, real reassuring."

"Don't worry I had to go to the mirror before he came to me. He is the one with power and he can only help if we ask for it."

"Great. So, are the teams done for the night?

"Yeah just a quick patrol, I didn't get any vibes tonight."

"Like that has ever helped you?"

"Ok, they're really last minute but usually you can just sense it."

"Yes Katherine, most people get that weird feeling when they are about to go into a haunted hotel that is surrounded by an eerie mist. So what is this meeting about anyway?"

"Tell you when they get here."

I heard the door to the apartment open to show the team come in. A puzzled look filled most of their faces as I said hi and typed away on my computer. Peter soared over to see what I was doing as everyone else grabbed a seat while there was still one left. Mickey, Minnie,  
and Pluto arrived next taking a seat after introductions and finally getting to meet Minnie Mouse. Pluto sat at my feet as we waited for the DHIs to arrive. It was quiet in the room almost too quiet. I looked up to see everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are we here Kat? I was in the middle of playing a game with the lost boys," Peter said.

"Sorry Peter, it s just something that I want to get your opinion on before I do it," I said.

"So you have already discussed it with Tyler and Wayne?" Mickey asked.

"No, she decided it would be better to ask everyone at once. Although I m pretty sure that Wayne gave her this idea," Ty said. As the room fell quiet as I kept typing up the commands on my computer.

"You know that you guys are making me nervous by not talking," I said not letting my eyes leave the screen.

"Then pray do tell Kid, what are you working on?" Indy asked.

"Stuff."

"There is a lot of stuff that you could be working on Kid," Jack said.

"Disney stuff," I said enthusiastically.

"Shocker there princess, now tell us what you are really designing. I know for a fact it isn't a ride, or a new character because you would have told Lasseter that this afternoon. So what scary idea is forming in that brain of yours cause I have a feeling that it is going to take a lot to get it," Ty said. I stopped typing and looked up at my friends. This was something that I only wanted to deal with once.

"Sorry let me rephrase that what is so important that you want our opinion on? You are one that gets an idea tells it to others and then rolls with it. What is so dangerous that you want to talk to us about it?" Ty rattled on.

"Yet again, I don't want to start without the DHIs."

"You are avoiding the question so it must be bad, life changing, news that you want to give us. Something that will change not only your life but ours as well. Please tell me you are not pregnant."

"I can promise you I'm not pregnant, that isn't even funny," I stated sternly, glaring at Ty for even thinking that.

"I see now this must be so big that you don t want to explain it more then once. You want to see the expressions before you do it, or is this somewhat of a formality by telling us this because you are going to do it no matter what we say?" Ty said his gaze cutting my concentration in half. I saved what I was doing before closing the screen on my laptop.

"Yes, this is something that can change all of Disney. In a way this is a formality, unless you can persuade me to do other wise, this will happen. Why wait until the DHIs get here? I need someone who knows the tech better then I do and if I tell you before they get here there is a good chance that you could change their minds and I can t let that happen because for once I have a plan. This is a plan that I have been working on for a while and I need this part of it to work. This is going to be more difficult than any other mission we have had due to the fact that I will have to be fighting on water, but with this aspect I might be able to get a better hand on the water because light goes through water," I said.

"Light?" Finn said from the corner of the room.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked looking at the DHIs faces.

"Around the part where you said that you needed our help, well my help, with the tech," Philby said.

"Well I do. I need to become a DHI?"

"You want to do what?" Ty gasped.

"I need to become a hologram." I stated with little to no emotion in my voice.

"Why on earth Katherine would you need to be a hologram!" Ty exclaimed.

"Water and fire go through light."

"Yes, but if you have even an once of an emotion you loose that connection with the light," Finn said.

"He would know. He's the one who can go into all clear the easiest," Philby said.

"I won't have a problem with that Finn I can make myself do that with the magic."

"But can you do it while doing magic?" Finn interrupted me. "Can you be light while facing him? Can you do all that and float still? These are all questions that you should have thought of, because being a DHI isn't easy. Plus what did the rest of your buddies say up in imagineering, did they ok this?"

"No, and they don't have to know about it either Finn. I want this as an alternative method to fight."

"Wait, Miss Goodie Two Shoes, princess doer of all good is going rebel on us and doing something without approval? I vote yes for this," Maybeck said while everyone else glared at him.

"I'm not for it," Ty said.

"Why? I can do this it'll just be me as light."

"That's not what I m worried about, Kat. DHIs can be controlled, you on their side is asking for everything we have worked for to just collapse," Ty said.

"Plus did anyone think about having two Kids? One is already hard enough to keep track of, we don t need two," Indy said while Jack nodded in approval.

This was not going the way it was planned. If I didn't need their help I wouldn't have even done this but I needed Philby's and Finn's help more then I wanted to admit. Wayne was still out and I didn't want the guys help because they would market this like no tomorrow.  
Everything was looking bleak until I heard one voice.

"So you want this to help you during the World of Color battle? How would it help you," Minnie said.

"If I was a hologram there would be a better chance of me not getting hurt. I would be able to go through the fountains and have an edge that the OTs would have."

"What do the OTs have that you don't?"

"They will be made out of water I won't."

"So how will you defeat them?"

"I can't," I said defeated.

"So why are you going to attack them if you can't stop them?" Mickey asked.

"Because this isn't a takeover plot this an elimination!" Everyone was quiet as I exclaimed this.

"Continue on Kid, what do they want to do if it isn t a chance to get the parks," Mickey continued on.

Isn't it obvious? They want me gone. They took you guys away to scare me out of my duty, to keep me weak. They want me out of the picture because they know that as long as I'm gone they have free reign. Mickey is the only other person in their way and they know that he can be taken out as quickly as he was brought in. Mickey is the fall back, he is protected by Walt, so he can't fight on his own someone else has to summon him to battle," I stated solemnly. The room was dead silent no one dared to speak after they heard the new found information.

"The part about me is true, Mickey said. If she's gone then I'm out so are the rest of you. We all know that she is the only thing holding us together, and we need to protect her. I'm for making her a hologram, just as long as she doesn't abuse the power."

"No offence Kat, but it took you that long to figure that out?" Ty said.

"You mean that you knew that they wanted me dead?"

"Well, duh. They didn t send me out to do a kidnaping for nothing.  
They want you dead for what you have already stated, but still it took you this long to figure it out? I knew they wanted you dead as soon as you put that crown on," Ty said.

"How long have you been stalking me cousin?"

"When did you chant for Mickey to win Fantasmic?"

"Creeper," I muttered.

"Yeah but on to making you into light. Philby give me the run down on how long it will take her and can we do it tonight?" Ty said.

"It will take a few hours tops if we can get our hands on the equipment. The real question is how we are going to get to Glendale?" Philby started.

"Why didn t you ask me?" Finn said.

"Finn, we all know that Philby is the tech wiz here. He knows this stuff better then I do and getting to Glendale is something that I can make happen."

"How so? Are you just going to poof us to Glendale?" Finn asked

"No. Remember how I said we were picking you up tomorrow?"

"You want us to mess with tech that complicated after a ten hour flight?" Philby asked.

"Yes," I said firmly.

"And how are we going to get through security?" Maybeck asked.

"If showing my pass doesn't work we'll get through the air ducts."

"And does Wayne know about this?" Philby asked.

"If, the imagineers don't, only you guys do, and I wouldn't tell you until last minute, do you think Wayne knows?"

"Kat's gone bad! Now where were you when we wanted to kill the heads of the OTS?" Maybeck asked.

"Katherine never wants to kill, only maim or fatally injure."

"Scarey. So moving on we sleep on the plane, get to Glendale, get on with the tech and poof you are a new breed of tour guide Barbie. This is to simple of a plan, how are we going to get in without getting noticed?"

"I go to Glendale at least once a week, I get in no problem. I can turn off the cameras because that is something that is totally normal for me to do."

"Why would you turn off the cameras?" Finn asked, "What if someone tried to kidnap you?"

"One, videos can be leaked onto the internet and sold to other companies so they can steal our idead. Two, the only people who would take me are people security guards can t see. Don t want anyone to think they are going insane now would we?"

"This is scarily well thought out. Especially for you who wings everything," Willa said.

"Don't tell anyone, I've got a reputation to maintain.

"Meega like new Kid, eh you think differently now. Can we destroy San Francisco now?" Stitch asked me.

"Just because I learned how to break some of my companies own rules doesn't mean we can destroy San Fran, Stitch. Plus the Walt Disney Family Museum is up there, can't destroy that now can we?"

"And you said he wasn t evil anymore?" Peter said.

"Just a tiny bit," Stitch said before picking his nose with his tongue.

"That is gross," Jess said.

"But still he is so cute and fluffy. Isn't that right Stitch?"

"And we listen to her why?" Maybeck asked.

"Because she could kick our buts to Mars and back if she wanted to," Indy said as I levitated Maybeck off the ground and upside down spinning him in the air and put him back on the couch.

"That is why we still listen to her," Jack said.

"That and she also keeps the magic alive here. Walt knew what he was doing when he gave her that crown, so I trust them," Mickey said.

I smiled at them before clapping and yelling, "Ok guys big day tomorrow let's close up shop so we are ready for the night. Everyone be at California at eleven."

"Got it," Finn said as he pressed the return vanishing with the rest of the DHIs. Mickey and Minnie said their good byes while Oswald and Tyler headed back to Ty s room. Everyone else filed out until Jack, Peter, and Indy were left.

"Are you sure about this?" Indy said.

"Yeah Kat, are you sure that you want to be one of them?" Peter questioned raising his eyebrows it discrepancy.

"Because only one of the original three will be in that show and that s me, savy?" Jack put on the table.

"I know and hopefully you won't have to work that much. I'll have Buzz to help me with Zurg, Simba to kinda help me with Scar and yeah that s it isn t it?"

"No we'll be there in spirit freaking out in our attractions about you," Indy said.

"I'll be fine," I said with superiority.

"Is that so? Then why are you making yourself into the so despised DHIs?" Indy asked.

"Safety first!" I smiled.

"Get some rest kid, your going to need it," Indy responded as he ruffled my hair and then walked out the door.

"Yea, don t worry we have your back," Jack said as he left.

Peter was the last one standing in front of me nervously shifting his feet. I looked at him and then asked jokingly, "What's wrong Peter Pan, I never knew you to be nervous?"

"What if you forget about us?"

"What do you mean Peter?"

"I mean, well, you'll be one of the DHIs they don't care about us characters like you and Ty do. I don't want you to change. You are our only voice out there, the only person who can save an attraction or demolish it before hearing out why we still need it. No one was there for us when they took John out and turned the old Carousel of Progress into America Sings and then into Innoventions. Luckily everyone from America Sings was able to get a new home, but some of us haven't been that lucky. Just look at the Country Bears who got pushed out by Pooh, not that I have anything against Pooh, but I really liked those guys they were fun. I was here, well I wasn't physically here but still I was here, when the gates opened, the drawbridge lowered on July 17, 1955. I've seen good characters come and go, get replaced by the newest fad. The others don't take me seriously because I'm a kid forever, but that doesn't mean I don't get it I bet I get it more then Roger Rabbit. I mean I knows what it feels like. I mean look at me, title character in my fifty- two year old movie, but Tink is the one everyone knows today. The only reason people go on my ride is to see her or Wendy. That or my walk around is getting chased by fan girls. Seriously, Spieling Peter! They could have at least come up with something that is better then that! He said ending his spiel a misplaced frown on his usually happy face.

I was in shock for a minute. I was the voice that kept characters alive? I was more then just a protector in the sense that I save the parks from the villains, I am the one who can save them from being dismantled.

"Peter, don't worry I'm going to change just because I become a hologram. Now I might change if you whack me on the head with your dagger, I'm pretty sure I'll be mad about that," I said hoping to see a little bit of a smile, but none appeared. I floated up to where he was on the ceiling but he wouldn't look me in the eye. I sat on the ceiling right in front of him so I could look him in the eye and grabbed his hands in between my hands.

"Now look Peter, I'm not going to change in any way to ever forget you or any other character. In fact I'm looking for ways to keep them alive. With California, you know the remodel, I'm bringing back old characters like Oswald. I will hear everyone out on a ride before they take someone away. John, you and I both know that he is doing fine over in Florida. As for you people go on your ride to go on the adventures of the boy who will never grow up. You see Peter, you were the one who got me through my life because well, I'm not growing up, at least maturity wise. Your walk around by the way, he's alright but can I tell you a secret?" He nodded. "Good. He told me that he would never be as good as you. In fact he has to watch you and read your book so get s you right. He told me that he has a feeling you guys are real and he doesn't want to disappoint you. As for Tinker Bell and Wendy don't worry you will always be important in the Disney company, you are important me Peter. Peter you my first character friend you didn't judge me because I didn't know anything about the park after closing."

"Yeah, but I also couldn't tell you were the princess I think I missed something there?"

Peter, don't doubt yourself. Look at me, doubted myself and my friends got locked up in this creepy hotel on the wrong side of Hollywood." He smiled a bit at that. "Peter, you are one of the few characters that made it onto my team first, became my friend first, and no matter what others think of you I will always remember you for being the infamous Peter Pan."

"You know that means a lot coming from the Princess sitting upside down on the ceiling," he smiled.

"If you won t turn the frown upside down I do it myself," I smirked righting myself to sit in front of him cross-leg so we were on the same level.

"Never change?"

"Well I might change a bit, but my imagination, creativity, and my childlike attitude, that is never leaving me."

"Good, cause if that did you wouldn t be Princess Katherine Isabelle Disney anymore."

"That was one of the first times you said my whole name."

"Yep, don t expect me to say it again Kat," he said.

"I don't want you to. My name is way to long, especially if you add the title."

"Kat thanks for being ," Peter said as he hugged me.

"No problem Peter. Thanks for believing in me," I smiled as I hugged him back.

"Well, Tink is probably worried about me. So I'll catch you later?"

"Of course Peter, see ya real soon." With that he flew out the open window. I turned off the lights and looked out the window leaving on Walt s lamp before going to bed.

**A.N.**

**Yes I m alive. I had school, finals, driving, AP s, and stuff. But you don t care about my excuses, so hope you liked the chapter and I m going to try to get a couple more updates or finish soon. Thanks for waiting so long for this and please review.**

**~Barbie =D**


	17. So You Weren't Joking

Disclaimer: Go find one of the ones that are littered throughout this story I know they still will work for this chapter.

Chapter 17: So You Weren't Joking

Tyler looked at his watch while taping his foot on the white tiles that lined the floor of the terminal. "Where are they?"

"I don't know Ty? It may just be because we got here an hour early," I claimed in an annoyed tone.

"So we are wasting time? By the way where is Wayne anyway?"

"No clue, but we have time to talk. Now, we will have to get Wayne to go with the families of the Keepers. While they go to the hotels and get situated we will be going with the Keepers to Glendale to update their lines and do a few_ other_ things."

"By other you mean, your thing. I'm not getting mixed up with the programs."

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'.

"Good because you can't make me into one of those things."

"Not on your own free will, but if I need to I can and will."

"You know you are scary sometimes, right?"

"Yes, but if I wasn't you wouldn't follow my orders."

"You aren't the boss of me."

"Really, I'm not?" I said raising an eyebrow in question.

"You are _not _the boss of me. I'm older than you are making me your superior." he said with a smirk.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Then why am I the one doing the complicated and life threatening stunts?"

"Because you have the crown," he said in an obvious tone. He glanced in the direction of the arriving planes hoping that the DHIs would get here soon. "Plus, I can drive and you can't."

"So what, that doesn't put you in charge."

"Yeah, it does."

"I run the company and last time I checked you didn't."

"That means nothing."

"I sign your paycheck, thus making me your boss," I said glaring at him over the top of my laptop.

"So, just because you're my boss doesn't mean that I have to listen to you."

"Sure," I said sarcastically. "Now, go fine Wayne."

"Ok," he said as he got up to go find Wayne.

"Yeah, won't take orders from me," I muttered as he walked away.

I stated designing my DHI's outfit and info for the tours that would probably never exist. Then again if anyone saw this on the computers I would be giving tours in a heartbeat. Yet, again it would increase sale revenue and might attract more visitors. Man, I'm starting to think like those guys in marketing and that is never good.

Time passed as I clicked on the keys and digitally made my imagination possible. I worked until I felt the presence of Oswald and quickly saved my DHI, opened another tab for the project report, and some old Disney videos to pass the time. The sounds of footsteps made me alert to the two people and Oswald coming towards me.

"Whatcha' workin' on now Princess?" Ty asked.

"Taking a break and watching an old cartoon."

"Which one?"

"Oswald the Lucky Rabbit in 'O What a Knight'."

"Wait you found some cartoons of me?" Oswald asked excitement leaking out of his words as he slid into my lap to watch them.

"You've seen these, right, Ty? Or at least Oswald told you about them right?"

"Kat, I was kidnaped, not hiding under a rock. I learned how to hack the Disneyland computers when I was seven. I also had to learn so I was home schooled by villains or characters that were enslaved by the villains. It wasn't a normal childhood, but I was hacking into Universals videos as soon as they put them on a digital mainframe. Of course I also learned how to get pirated versions..."

"The ironic thing about getting pirated versions is the fact that they were technically stolen. So you're stealing stolen things"

"Ha, Ha," Ty laughed dryly.

"The only thing I don't get about you two is how you've only know about each other for a couple of months, yet you act like you've know each other your entire lives," Wayne said drawing attention to the usually silent part of our party.

"We have a bond that only can be created through traumatic or life threatening events," I said while wrapping my arm around Ty's neck.

"How do you do it?" Wayne asked.

"Do what?"

"Facing impending doom on a daily basis and act like nothing is happening?"

"Does it look like I want anyone to know who I am? I'm acting like a teenager, oblivious to the world."

"What are you working on?" he said trying to sneak a peek at what I was working on.

"Upgrades for the DHIs, with the constant construction in Disney California Adventure they need constant updates," I said shielding my computer from view.

"I know that Katherine, I helped design them."

"I know that Wayne. Speaking of the DHIs, Ty and I are going to take them over to Glendale to get their new lines into the system."

"So you want me to take the families to their hotels?" Wayne asked suspicion filled his eyes as he looked for the sign of the incomplete truth that I was telling him.

"Yes please, that would be very helpful."

"Do you need me there?" he asked.

"No, Ty and I can handle it on our own, right Ty?"

"Yeah, we also have Philby if we need help with the tech stuff that we can't figure out," Ty said reassuring Wayne.

"So we will see you by five, hopefully. Tell the families to explore the resort with a DHI that way they can see the tech in action," I said watching the gate for one of the DHIs.

"Do you really want the families to see them on stage?" Wayne asked skeptically.

"Yes, that way they believe it's safe for them to be DHIs."

"But the technology is safe."

"Only if evil isn't out to get them, in the day. When they are asleep that's a different story."

"So what are you planning to do?"

"Record new lines, prep them for World of Color, and talk about other resort deals possibly update their contracts," I said focusing on Wayne instead of watching for the DHIs that I needed to inform on our plan.

"So this defiantly isn't a vacation is it?" Finn asked being the first to get out of the gates.

"No, this is strictly Disney business, which means that it's also fun. How was your flight?" I said closing my laptop and packing it up.

"Fine, I guess. Hey Ty where's the bathroom?" Finn asked.

"Over there," Ty pointed.

"Ty, you are horrible at giving directions, I'll show him where it's at."

"'Kay I'll be here with Wayne," Ty said while grabbing my laptop.

We walked around the corner to the general area to the bathroom. I was walking at a brisk pace and Finn was trying to keep up with me. I stopped when we were out of sight and turned to Finn.

"You caught on quick," Finn said.

"I figured you wanted to know what was going on."

"So what's the plan?"

"Wayne takes your families to the hotel and we 'update' your DHIs" I replied.

"And after updating we get to make you one of us. You know what you are getting yourself into right?"

"I usually do."

"I sure hope you do because this is not all it's said to be. Is your DHI even giving tours?" Finn asked as we walked back to meet with the others who had already heard the news.

"No idea, but I sure hope not or at least be able to put a cap on it. I want to go to Disneyland whenever I want." I said as the others followed us to the car where Ty was waiting.

"That's all you care about isn't?"

"Well, yeah. My family, friends, and I live there, so I kind of would like to be able to go home every once in a while."

"You know you could always, what's the word I'm looking for, buy a house," Maybeck said.

"Why spend my money on something I already have?"

"Kat, you live in Disneyland, that isn't a house," Finn said.

"You're right, I live in an apartment. Plus who said I wanted to live in a house? My home is in Disneyland and that's where it will stay until further notice."

"And that will most likely be never," Finn said.

"So what's the plan?" Willa asked as we got into the van.  
"We go to Glendale get you guys updated and then make me into a figment of light."

"You make it sound so easy," Philby said.

"Well isn't it?" I said as they laughed at me. "So I'll take that as a no?"

"You can be the judge of that when we are finished," Finn said.

"Whatever," I said as I slumped into the seat sighing and glancing out the window.

"You're sure that this is alright with everyone down in Glendale?" Finn asked.

"Nope, but no one should bother us."

"In other words Finn, no one knows we are turning Kat into a DHI except us and Kat's team," Ty said.

"Wait you didn't even tell Wayne we were doing this?" Finn asked.

"Well duh, if she didn't tell anyone else but us at the meeting that Wayne wasn't at do you think she was going to tell him?" Maybeck said.

"Guys let's just focus at the task at hand so we can get this done. No one should be at the sound booth or DHI stage I reserved it for private use so we wouldn't have to deal with anyone."

The trip down the freeway and traffic in SoCal was well let's ask Ty. "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO DRIVE YOU MORON?" Ty yelled. I'm taking that as LA traffic is murder. Through the yelling and the laughing in the background I tried to focus on the task ahead and what was going to be accomplished in this task. I mean, I guess making me a DHI made sense. It made sense at the time of the decision, but that doesn't mean anything. I'm not backing out of this though I'll though it out and no one is going to find out about this anyway so what's to worry about?

When we finally got to the building we broke off to the sound booth to start recording while Ty uploaded my data into the computer. It was after the arduous task of lines for me to get suited up in the green spandex covered in metal disks that would read my every move. I stepped on to the green back drop as I looked to Philby, Finn, and Ty for instructions. Before they could even open their mouths the door creaked open. I tried to hide before they door was completely open but before I did that Mike stood in the doorway looking at us.

"Did you really think that you could get away with it that easy?"

"Hey Mike, how's it going?"

"Yeah, cause no one should bother us," Philby hissed.

"Shut up," I said though my face of innocence.

"Did you really think that you could get away with making yourself a DHI without Wayne finding out?"

"Me, trying to create a DHI? I would never do that without permission from my guardian," I said trying to lie to Mike. He raised his eyebrow at me as he looked at me.

"Want to explain why you are in the suit then?"

"Because I just wanted to prove that I look awesome in anything, including a green spandex body suit?" The confidence in my words was slowly leaving me as the statement came out as a question.

"Sure, now if I was an average employee, that might fly, but I'm not. Wayne told me that you were suspicious looking and wanted me to check on you. Glad I did, you're not doing this."

"Actually I am, and you can't stop me. I'm Katherine Disney and what I say goes. Now excuse me as I become light."

"I never said I was trying to stop you."

"What? But you said that I'm not doing this?"

"Yeah, not that way, you have the equipment hooked up wrong. It's different from the stuff in Florida,36 this stuff is better. Now if you will excuse me Philby, I'll be taking over from here."

"How did you know?"

"As I said Wayne told me. Did you really think that you could get away with fooling Wayne? I mean he knows everything. Can you wave for me?" I waved and glared at him. "Get that sour face off cause you need to be smiling for this." I huffed and did as I was told. "Better. Now can you walk to each side of the stage, good now run?" I did as I was told following his instructions.

"How do you get her to listen to you?" Finn asked.

"She listens to me because I know what I'm doing."

"So do we, but she never listens to us."

"Don't worry it's just because she's stubborn, that and she doesn't like to be wrong."

"It's because I'm not wrong. My ideas are usually good."

"Those are family trait's, believe me everyone's had to deal with them if they know any of the Disney's," Wayne said as he entered the room.

"Hey Kat, can you do some fighting moves or something so I can record that data?" Mike asked.

"I can't fight without an opponent, Mike."

"Then summon someone or do something so your DHI can do that." I glared at him and Ty walked onto the stage holding out his sword.

"You ready for this Princess?"

"I told you not to call me that!" I said as I dodged his attack. I summoned my sword and brought it up to defend myself with it. I spun and met his blows still keeping up the defensive position.

"Hey Ty, do you mind going a little easier on her, we need some footage of her attacking not defending."

I glared at Mike as I parried my sword hooked it under the grip to have it fly into the air and I caught it. Ty countered by knocking me off my feet and summoned his sword. I sprung back into action being on offence now that I had the lead. I saw that he was looking for an opening to strike but was leaving holes in his work. I saw the opening and took it as he saw my attack and nocked the sword out of my hands and kicked me in the stomach throwing me onto the floor. He came up to me and put the sword on my neck. "Looks like you lost Princess."

"Don't bet on it," I said as I used magic to throw him across the room. He landed with a thud against the wall. He got off the ground while rubbing his head. "Cheater," he accused as he glared at me.

"I was not cheating. It was a battle situation. You could have easily countered it; you just weren't prepared for me to use magic on you," I said walking over to him to see if he was alright. He held his hand to his head for a second before punching me in the arm. "What was that for!?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it was because you threw me into a wall!"

"Ok, deserved, but it still hurt."

"Try getting thrown into a wall," he stated as he glared at me.

"Been there done that, with a wall of water, wall of cement, and a wall of pain."

"Would you two get over yourselves and get back to work?" Mike asked entering commands into the computer. I rolled my eyes and got back on stage.

Mike and Philby worked me making me do things from crawling to roundhouses. It was a workout I will give them that, but it beat taking on a villain or fans any day. It was tedious and I'm sure half the stuff they were making me do was just for the fact that they could. When they finally had enough fun they let me get off the stage and I was able to go and change out of the suit.

When I walked back into the sound stage Wayne, Mike, and Philby were all hunched over the computer looking at what I hoped was my DHI. As I got closer I saw that they were indeed looking at a digital me on the screen. I climbed on the stage to get out of everyone's way. The DHIs were somewhere in the complex, Ty was hopefully working on a project of some sort for the company. I looked towards the guys and saw that it was obviously going to be some time before my DHI was ready for a test run so I walked out of the stage and went looking for something to do.

I walked through the Imagineering buildings and looked at the millions of projects that were taking place. I went into the model room and looked at the layout for world of color the fountains formed Mickey's and could project water screens that made Fantasmic look like it was just a side show attraction. The question still remained for me on why they would attack with the grand opening. I knew that the new attraction held many of the villains and that it contained special effects like lasers and fire but that was it. I let my mind wander as I researched the show looking for any holes that the OTs might use against me. I was pulled out of my mind when I heard a shouting coming from the hallway. "Where is she! Can't she just stay put for more than ten minutes?" I looked at my phone to see that no one had called or texted me. I got up and walked back to the soundstage. Grumbling under my breath about how they could have just called me instead of shouting.

I walked back into the stage and saw that everyone was scrambling looking for me. I coughed and they all looked up. "You know there is this great invention that when you're trying to find someone you can call them, it's called a cellphone. Now I know that this invention is very high tech and it's hard to believe it but I do have one. So if I ever do just seem to vanish or go work on researching a ride or something you can, I don't know, call me?" Everyone looked at me as if I had grown a few extra limbs.

"You shouldn't just get up and leave like that it's not safe," Wayne said.

"I was researching a few things. That and I wasn't needed at the moment so I figured I needed to be useful."

"On a different note," Ty said breaking up the tension. "Your DHI is ready, I would suggest going to sleep like they do but knowing you I bet you have other plans," he said with a smirk.

"Duh." I looked next to me imagining another me but one made out of complete light and then something flickered in and out of image to finally take form. There was a complete holographic image of me dressed in my fighting gear. The teal blue dress was a darker shade and my armor glinted in the light, my black shoes were shinny and my sword hung at my side, while the sorcerer's hat was on my head with my necklace glowing. I thought of myself in the same outfit. We circled each other getting a good view of the other.

"Well this isn't weird at all," the DHI said.

"Nope not at all, but I do have to say that I look good."

"So you are me and I am you?" she questioned.

"More or less but just more you are me and less of I am you."

"So did anyone keep track of who's who?" Ty asked.

"Well both of us are Kat, but we presume that you mean that which one of us is real," the DHI answered.

"You are speaking in plural?"

"Of course we are, there are two of us but both are sharing thoughts. One is just an extension of the other, one that can be hurt less easily," I answered. Finn looked at Ty and both nodded and started running at us. I thought of turning into light and they ran through us. They looked back at us. It was awful, even though I couldn't feel it, it felt like I was a ghost. It was like a hole was ripped in me and both of us felt it. We dropped to our knees as it felt like I had been punched in the gut.

"Don't do that, please," I gasped.

"Did you feel them run through you?" Philby asked. I just nodded focusing on the ground.

"A side effect," Wayne said. "There is two of her and she is just using it as an extension of her thoughts, but unlike your DHIs she can control hers through the thought of turning to light not just thinking that she is light. It's like she is a physical ghost light. It's like running through mist, it actually breaks up her light particles separating and stopping the light from joining together because something is refracting the particles instead of letting them form the whole."

Professor Philby nodded while everyone else just looked confused. Usually I'm the one with the long explanation but I'll probably be the one to sum things up. "The DHI is like an extra limb. If she gets hurt while I'm not full DHI I get the pain just like you guys do when you wake up."

"Well at least we know which one is which now," Maybeck said while I was still regaining my breath.

"That took a lot out of you didn't it," Ty asked as he kneeled down next to me.

"What do you think? I just felt like nothing, but it hurt like you knocked the wind out of me"

"So what are you going to do when you are in battle like that?" I let the DHI fade away and looked up at him.

"There won't be two of me," I stood up as my voice became digitized. "There will only be one." I turned to the wall and shot a bolt of light at it leaving a burned mark on the wall. "And right now I have the upper hand."

**A.N. ~ So I know I have been on hiatus for a while. I haven't really had time to write and now I have a little bit of free time. Sorry to keep you guys waiting I hope you guys are still on and I will finish this story. Please leave a review and keep on reading. **

**-Barbie **


End file.
